Faroeste Bruxo
by Didi 'Oito Dedos
Summary: Alternative Reality! Eu tentei esquecer, eu juro. Mas a fora da lei em mim não deixou. Eu precisava mixar Severo Snape e o Wild West. Sorry.
1. Aspereza

_ASPEREZA _

A carroça seguia lentamente cruzando o árido terreno. O sol a fustigava implacável e não havia nenhuma árvore ou arbusto que pudesse proteger o boleeiro quando parava para um pequeno descanso. A água carregada cuidadosamente num cantil era seu único alívio.

― Pai? O que é aquilo lá? - perguntou um garoto de aproximadamente treze anos, que acabara de espiar para fora da surrada lona da carroça e avistado uma mancha de cor vinho no meio de tons terracota.

― Não faço idéia. Vamos, rapazes! - gritou para os cavalos, agitando as rédeas e depois, as puxando sutilmente para a esquerda. À medida que se aproximavam, o garoto ficava eufórico, nunca antes tinha visto uma cor bonita como aquela. O pai, porém, temia pelo pior.

― É uma mulher! - berrou o garoto entrando pânico.

― Agüente aqui, filho - disse o pai lhe dando as rédeas e pulando do acento para o chão com rapidez.

― Ela está bem? - quis saber o garoto descendo da carroça também, correndo para perto da mulher, que estava deitada de costas no chão, os braços sobre a cabeça. - Dona? Dona? A senhora está bem? - o garoto cutucou-a. Ela não se mexeu. O pai então a virou de bruços e o garoto soltou um berro.

― É claro que não está, Jimmy. Olhe para ela! Quem será que fez isso com a pobre coitada? Vou levá-la para casa, Jimmy, você chama o doutor! Vá o mais rápido que puder!

― Sim, senhor - obedeceu o garoto, pulando sobre o cavalo que vinha amarrado à traseira da carroça. Tinham acabado de comprá-lo na cidade, as ferraduras estavam gastas precisando urgentemente de troca, mas o pai nada disse, deixou que o filho seguisse caminho enquanto se preocupava em alojar confortavelmente a mulher na carroça.

Quase não conseguiu guiar a carroça. Não tinha demonstrado, mas estava preocupadíssimo com a situação daquela mulher. Forçou ao máximo seus dois cavalos para não se demorar, pois sabia que quando chegasse em casa, o doutor já estaria esperando.

A calmaria dava sensação muito pior do que a agitação toda que passara há minutos atrás. Socorrer a mulher fora o certo a fazer, mas seus nervos estavam à flor da pele, fazia tempo que o doutor entrara no quarto e nem sequer viera até a porta avisar se precisava de algum tipo de ajuda. De repente, seus pensamentos foram cortados pelo ranger da porta abrindo.

― Greig - bufou o doutor passando a mão pela testa -, a moça vai ficar bem. Está muito machucada, mas nada que um bom repouso não cure. Sorte dela vocês a terem encontrado - e o doutor passou a mão sobre a cabeça de Jimmy.

― Obrigado, Edmund - disse Greig apertando a mão do doutor e amigo com muita força.

― Resta saber quem cometeu tal barbaridade. Esperemos que, quando acorde, ela nos conte - e bateu o chapéu na coxa para tirar excesso de pó que havia nele. - Qualquer coisa, me avise, certo? Até!

― Até, Edmund! - despediu-se Greig. - Agora, todos para cama, em silêncio!

Ecoaram passos durante minutos por todos os lados da casa, porém, naquela noite estavam muito mais silenciosos do que de costume.

Era difícil ter uma mulher na casa. Apesar de possuir uma filha de vinte e um anos, havia tempo que outra não entrava ali. Greig era genitor de sete crianças, na verdade, a maioria era adolescente ou adulta, mas para ele sempre seriam crianças, e havia quatro anos que as criava sozinho. Não falavam sobre a mãe naquela casa, era assunto proibido porque ela deixara a casa e a família sem olhar para trás. Sem nenhuma explicação ou remorso.

Agora, sentindo o perfume feminino vindo de muito perto, Greig se pagava pensando na desgraçada, na maldita que fez os filhos sofrerem. Sim, os filhos, pois ele era duro, forte, homem formado há muito, e dificuldades sempre existiram em sua vida, aos montes. Por diversas noites seu coração o fez chorar como nunca antes o tinha feito, e não queria mais sentir-se pequeno, esmigalhado, não queria ter que esconder das pessoas próximas um sofrimento, era como mentir e mentiras eram o que mais odiava. Sofrera com a esposa, mas sofrera menos sem ela. Portanto, decidira-se a esquecer o passado. Sua vida presente era o que realmente importava! E nada lhe dava o direito de comparar a mulher deitada ali em sua cama com a esposa desertora. A moça estava frágil, machucada pelo corpo todo, sendo que era desagradável fixar o olhar nela, o rosto estava totalmente inchado, cheio de hematomas, o canto do lábio superior tinha arrebentado, provavelmente por um soco. A vida era cheia de atropelos. Alguém sempre estava sofrendo. Não! Não queria mais pensar em tristezas. Levantou-se, aproximou-se da cama puxando o cobertor por sobre o braço descoberto de jovem e voltou para a cadeira. 

Antes de sentar olhou pela janela, estava amanhecendo, passara quase a noite toda acordado, não só preocupado com a desconhecida, mas com o trabalho que teria pela frente nesse dia. O vizinho mais próximo, Willard McCraft, estava marcando o gado, Greig, que era experiente em relação aos bovinos, havia sido contratado pelo amigo para coordenar o serviço. Contudo, sabia que teria que por as mãos na massa já que aqueles tempos estavam sendo difíceis para se conseguir bons empregados, logo, se quisesse um serviço bem feito, teria que fazê-lo sozinho.

― On... de estou? - a voz rouca da mulher o sobressaltou. Aproximou-se da cama hesitante. - Quem... é... é você?

― Senhora - cumprimentou baixo, o chapéu girando sob os dedos pela aba. - Sou Gregory McCoy... sou dono dessas ter... - o que importava a ela? Como ela saberia de algo se passara o dia todo e, sabe-se lá quanto mais, desacordada? - Encontrei a senhora lá no vale... desmaiada.

Ela silenciou. Um risco de memória iniciava-se mostrando o porquê de aparecer naquele deserto. Olhou para o homem de baixo à cima, já estava claro agora e mesmo estando a luz contra ele, mostrava as roupas surradas, sujas e abarrotas que vestia.

― A senhora está se sentindo melhor? - perguntou ele, tinha voz grossa, mas falava cantado.

― Eu... não... não sei - murmurou. - Mas, agradeço pela ajuda, espero não ter sido um estorvo... - continuou tentando se sentar.

― Ah, não, senhora, não se levante! - disse ele deixando o chapéu cair no chão e aproximando-se mais, empurrou-a gentilmente para perto do travesseiro enquanto a olhava com certa curiosidade. - Eu teria ajudado qualquer um naquelas condições!

Os dois se fitaram. Greig foi quem desistiu primeiro. Deu um passo atrás, ajuntou seu chapéu, rodopiou-o pela aba com os dedos e pigarreou ao ouvi-la suspirar.

― Vou ter que sair, senhora, mas minha filha Nellie está em casa. Vou avisar que a senhora já acordou e pedir que traga algo para a senhora comer.

― Eu agradeço - desabafou a mulher -, no entanto, não a incomode, estou sem fome.

Achou graça no sotaque dela, arrastado, carregado, pronunciando palavras de um jeito totalmente diferente; mal entendeu quando ela disse que não estava com fome, teve que se esforçar. Conhecia outro homem com as mesmas características lingüísticas daquela moça, era um rico conde, lorde, ou seja lá qual a nomenclatura atribuída a ele, vindo da Europa disposto a comprar as terras da região. Desistiu quando uma oportunidade melhor apareceu: trabalhar com o dinheiro das pessoas. Tornou-se banqueiro, enriqueceu mais e comprou metade dos estabelecimentos da cidade, entre eles, o Saloon Mermaid, um lugar de jogatinas, bebidas e prostituição. Possuía também o Grant Hotel Finstere, o maior e mais luxuoso hotel da região, onde muitas pessoas famosas se hospedavam, já que o lugar possuía um grande teatro. Rock Canyon, a cidade, era passagem direta para a grande planície.

― Algum problema, senhor? - pediu a mulher achando entranho ser observada por tanto tempo em silêncio por um homem que nunca havia visto em toda sua vida. Era certo que sua aparência deveria estar horrível, mas um pouco de bom senso ele deveria ter por debaixo daqueles trapos.

― Desculpe, senhora - pediu girando o chapéu com as mãos por outra vez. - Vou deixar a senhora descansar!

Greig, muito envergonhado, saiu do quarto, fechou a porta e apoiou-se na estante mais próxima. A filha o olhou com curiosidade, mas nada disse, continuou fazendo os serviços da casa depois de perceber que o pai não queria conversa.

― A senhora vai descansar mais um pouco. E não precisa levar comida, ela não está com fome - murmurou Greig deixando a cozinha.

O dia estava se pondo, já escurecera. Apenas Nellie, a filha de Greig estava em casa, os outros ainda não haviam voltado da lida. Elliot, o filho caçula, espreitava pelo lado de fora da janela da cozinha, esperando por uma deixa da irmã para entrar na casa. Não demorou muito, Nellie saiu para buscar leite e Elliot entrou, com um pano cuidadosamente dobrado sobre um pedaço liso de madeira, colocou-os sobre a mesa, pegou uma bacia com água fria e depositou-a sobre a madeira. Com cuidado, aproximou-se do fogão a lenha, pegou a chaleira e despejou vagarosamente água fervente dentro da bacia com água fria. Parou de súbito, aguçando a audição, era o cachorro latindo, sua irmã ainda não havia saído do celeiro.

Com pressa, abriu a porta do quarto onde dormia a mulher. Espiou, ela não se mexia. Voltou para a mesa, ergueu a madeira - na sua visão uma bandeja -, com cuidado, e entrou no quarto sem fazer barulho. Andou vagarosa e silenciosamente até perto da cama, colocou tudo sobre a cadeira e espiou mais uma vez para ver se a irmã havia chegado. Não, ainda não. Podia ver a luz do lampião de Nellie ainda no celeiro. Sorriu. Voltou a sua bandeja. Pegou o pano, mergulhou-o n'água, torceu-o e passou-o no rosto da mulher.

― O que está fazendo?

O garoto levou um susto tão grande ao vê-la arregalar os olhos, que permaneceu colado à parede.

― Desculpe-me, não quis assustá-lo, menino - continuou ao ver medo nos olhos marrom-esverdeados. O garoto se mexeu.

― Eu... eu só queria passar um remédio - disse ingenuamente.

A mulher sorriu, o garoto sentiu simpatia e aproximou-se.

― Qual é o seu nome?

― Elliot McCoy.

― Eu sou Kassandra Crabbe.

Os dois sorriram.

― O chefe Pena Branca me deu esse remédio. Disse que as mulheres do povo dele usam nos feridos.

― Chefe Pena Branca? - perguntou intrigada.

― Ele é um índio que trabalha para o pai. É um dos bons. Ele gosta da gente - acrescentou. Kassandra balançou a cabeça positivamente, mas não havia entendido direito sobre o que o garoto falava. Ele começou a passar o remédio outra vez.

― Você não precisa fazer isso, querido - disse Kassandra com pena do garoto, que cuidadosamente espalhava uma fina camada de remédio sobre o rosto ferido dela.

― Eu não me importo. A senhora vai ficar bonita de novo, logo, logo, viu?

― Vou? - riu-se. - E como sabe que sou bonita? Olhe só meu rosto...

― Claro que a senhora é bonita! Sei que é! Dá pra ver de longe... ai! - assustou-se.

― O que foi?

― Doeu?

― Não - riu ela.

― Passei muito remédio em cima da ferida!

― Deixe que eu mesma faço isso... - pediu Kassandra -, você não precisa, e depois, é repugnante, não é, passar a mão sobre o machucado de alguém.

― Ah, dona, se eu cuido de cavalo que é bicho, como é que eu não ia cuidar da senhora que é gente? - falou o garotinho ainda aplicando a emulsão receitada pelo índio. - Não se preocupa, eu já estou terminando.

Não demorou nada e o garoto terminou. Despediu-se de Kassandra e saiu de fininho do quarto. Ela adormeceu pouco depois, o cansaço era mais forte que a vontade de se levantar e sumir dali.

Kassandra não conseguia esquecer o motivo que a fizera aparecer naquele lugar deserto, numa casa solitária rodeada de pastos e animais, num quarto escuro de paredes mofadas e finas por onde ouvia as conversas se estenderem noite adentro, deixando-a acordada e irritada porque seus pensamentos caíam sobre o homem que precipitara sua fuga do aconchego da casa luxuosa e cheia de mordomias que possuía. Não agüentou o choro, mas abafou-o sob as grossas cobertas feitas de lã com enchimento de penas de ganso.

― Dona? - sussurrou uma voz fininha. Kassandra assustou-se, olhou para o lado e viu o garotinho de cabelos marrons desgrenhados. - Por que a senhora está chorando?

Não quis lhe responder, secou as lágrimas rapidamente.

― A senhora sente falta de sua casa, não é?

Ainda sem responder, fixou o olhar na pessoinha falante de aproximadamente uns noventa centímetros de altura.

― Eu sei como é... - continuou ele - sinto falta da minha mãe. Ela foi embora um dia, quando eu tinha assim - e o rapazote mostrou um dedinho. - Não me lembro dela, só a vejo numa foto que o pai guarda lá no armarinho.

― Quantos anos você? - pediu Kassandra, seu sotaque inglês fez o garoto franzir a testa, mas depois de pensar por alguns segundos ele respondeu:

― Tenho assim! - e mostrou uma mão emporcalhada aberta. Ela riu. - Se a senhora quiser eu fico aqui para a senhora não ficar sozinha. Quer?

― Eu...

― Elliot! Seu pestinha! - ralhou um jovem alto, novo. Kassandra se sobressaltou. - O que faz aqui? Está incomodando a senhora... e olha só para você! Nellie não te deu banho?

― Ela esqueceu - riu o menino chispando o quanto antes do quarto.

― Desculpe meu irmão, senhora - o jovem rapaz nem sequer lhe lançou olhar, tinha os olhos fixos nas frestas entre as ripas de madeira do chão. - Com sua licença.

Passaram-se seis dias desde a chegada daquela mulher à casa dos McCoy. O doutor aparecia a cada dois e recomendava apenas descanso. E descanso foi o que Kassandra mais teve. Ninguém a importunava, traziam-lhe o que beber e comer e deixavam-na sozinha. Vez ou outra o senhor McCoy adentrava o quarto, observava rapidamente tudo ao redor e logo saía.

Na segunda semana a aparência de Kassandra era bem melhor. Ela estava melhor. Não sentia mais fortes dores de cabeça nem cansaço corporal. Sentia uma leve dor ao tocar o rosto, mas por causa dos hematomas que agora se tornavam esverdeados, mostrando progressivo sinal de cura.

Depois que toda família McCoy saiu de casa, Kassandra se levantou. Pela primeira vez saiu do quarto e sentou-se na varanda, onde o sol fraco, mas aconchegante, da manhã tocava seus braços. Ela vestia uma camisola florida de mangas curtas, um pouco maior que seu manequim, tinha os pés descalços e balançava-os para sentir a brisa refrescá-los.

― Olá! - cumprimentou Elliot, sentando-se ao lado dela.

― Olá, querido - respondeu com um breve sorriso.

― A senhora saiu do quarto. Que bom!

Kassandra soltou um largo sorriso.

― Eu não falei que a senhora ia voltar a ficar bonita?

― Meu bem...

Ela iniciou a frase, mas foi interrompida pelo ralho do irmão mais velho de Elliot, de cima de seu cavalo de pêlos caramelo muito brilhantes.

― Vá para o estábulo, menino! Deixe a senhora em paz! O pai está de olho em você!

Kassandra e o rapaz se fitaram. Ele tinha olhos castanho-escuros. As sobrancelhas grossas, mas bem delineadas, mostravam certa preocupação, certo interesse. Ou talvez fosse apenas o cuidado que o pai ordenara que tivessem com a hóspede.

― Senhora - ele cumprimentou, e em seguida esporeou o cavalo e saiu num trote lento para bem longe de vista.

Kassandra sentou-se e baixou os olhos. Precisava sair dali. Que estorvo estaria sendo? Um baque surdo ecoou as suas costas, Nellie havia aberto a porta com força e apareceu na varanda assustada. As duas se entreolharam e a moça disse:

― Desculpe, senhora. Tomei um susto grande quando não a vi no quarto...

― Eu já devia tê-lo deixado há dias...

― A senhora está se sentindo bem?

― Estou. Obrigada pela preocupação.

Nellie sorriu, deu meia volta e entrou na casa. Kassandra a seguiu e assim que fechou a porta a jovem a encarou como se perguntasse o que ela estaria fazendo ali.

― Precisa de ajuda? - quis saber Kassandra.

― Ah... não - balbuciou Nellie sem ação. - Vou aprontar a almoço...

― Eu poderia ajudá-la?

A moça arregalou os olhos. Será mesmo que aquela mulher saberia o que era trabalhar numa cozinha? As roupas nas quais ela chegara pareceram a Nellie muito sofisticadas, mostravam que aquela mulher a sua frente deveria pertencer à alta sociedade.

― Meu pai me mataria se pegasse a senhora me ajudando.

― Oras, e quem manda em mim? Seu pai ou eu mesma?

A resposta à pergunta pareceu óbvia para Nellie, mas a moça resolveu abaixar a cabeça e soltar um sorrisinho maroto.

― A senhora quer colocar o vestido em que chegou?

Foi então que Kassandra percebeu: eles a julgavam. Imaginavam que ela seria uma dessas esnobes socialites cheia de serviçais, que sabia somente dar ordens e subjugar seus domésticos.

― Talvez você pudesse me emprestar um de seus vestidos - murmurou para espanto de Nellie. - Acho que temos o mesmo manequim...

― A senhora não iria gostar dos meus vestidos - respondeu Nellie parecendo ofendida, na verdade estava sendo sincera -, são todos exatamente parecidos com este que visto! - Kassandra não deixou de sentir pena, porém, tão rápido quanto a sentiu se recuperou e disse:

― Então me consiga um vestido desses porque esta camisola vai me deixar envergonhada na frente de sua família.

Nellie ainda não estava convencida de que a mulher a sua frente não fosse uma dondoca da cidade. Seu pai havia dito que era inglesa, e se ela fosse metade do que o dono da cidade era, a expulsaria daquela casa o quanto antes.

Assim que o almoço foi posto à mesa, Nellie tocou o sino que ficava na varanda da casa. E sem demora os irmãos começaram a aparecer. Todos pela porta de trás, onde havia um grande cocho. Lá se asseavam para depois entrarem na cozinha e assentarem-se ao redor da grande mesa. E foram entrando pessoas: jovens e adolescentes, e todos a encaravam com certa estranheza, mas nada diziam apenas se sentavam e baixavam os olhos para os pratos.

Quem falou foi Elliot, que entrou correndo na cozinha ao ver Kassandra de pé num lindo vestido azul cetim. Atrás dele estavam Greig e o filho mais velho, Andrew, os dois de queixos caídos.

― Eu disse que ela era linda! - falou o pequenino em alto tom, o que tirou o pai do transe. Greig fulminou Nellie com o olhar, enquanto Andrew não lhe tirava os olhos. - Esse vestido é lindo, não é, pai?

― É o vestido da mãe - falou um dos meninos baixinho. Greig, sem ação, apenas sorriu. Kassandra, envergonhada por estar usando um vestido que não lhe pertencia, quebrou o gelo falando:

― Desculpe-me por isto - e tocou no vestido. - Abri o guarda-roupa e havia vários deles - percebeu que a explicação não estava lhe ajudando em nada, então mudou o assunto. - Como não tenho feito nada além de comer e dormir nesta casa, eu decidi agradecê-los e agradá-los pela hospitalidade: preparei-lhes uma sobremesa de maçã.

A meninada aplaudiu alto, mas assim que o pai pigarreou, calaram-se.

― A senhora não devia estar se esforçando - Greig saiu do choque, parecia zangado agora.

― Não foi esforço algum, senhor McCoy.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e um leve sorriso perpassou-lhe ao rosto. Ela lembrava-se de seu nome. Contudo, ele percebeu que não tinha sido hospitaleiro o suficiente, havia esquecido de apresentar a família.

― Ah, claro! - falou alto, num risinho. - Vou apresentar à senhora os meus filhos. - Greig começou pelo mais velho, Andrew, o jovem rapaz que por duas vezes afastara o irmão mais novo da presença de Kassandra.

Andrew se aproximou com os olhos no chão. Kassandra lhe estendeu a mão e Andrew a tomou beijando-a levemente. Ela sorriu e o rapaz se afastou. Greig seguiu apresentando do maior para o menor. Andrew, 23 anos; Nellie, 21 anos; Luc, 19 anos; Cliff, 17 anos; Randy, 15 anos; Jimmy, 13 anos e o temporão Elliot, de 5 anos. Andrew e Elliot tinham os cabelos castanhos rebeldes, levemente compridos, eram parecidíssimos com o pai. Os outros meninos tinham cabelos mais claros e Nellie os tinha bem loiros. Era a imagem e semelhança da mãe.

Almoçaram num profundo silêncio. Com toda certeza a presença de Kassandra estava interferindo no dia-a-dia daquela família. Depois do almoço ela ajudou Nellie nos afazeres da cozinha, mas sentia certa hostilidade vinda da moça. Fingindo um leve mal estar, Kassandra se retirou indo se sentar ao pé da janela no quarto que lhe fora dado. A semana que se seguiu foi assim. Exatamente assim.

Era uma quarta-feira. Da janela de seu quarto Kassandra viu quando Nellie entrou no celeiro e logo depois saiu montada no lombo de um cavalo pequeno. Então levantou e voltou à sala, depois à cozinha, à outra saleta logo ao lado de seu quarto. Seus olhos subiram a escadaria e hesitavam em subir. Sentia pena daquela gente. Como poderiam viver num casebre daqueles? Subiu os primeiros degraus e parou. Não era certo bisbilhotar. E se alguém a pegasse? Mas onde mais poderia ir? Continuou subindo e reparou que havia marcas de quadros faltantes nas paredes que levavam ao andar superior. Seu palpite caía sobre a mãe ausente. Talvez falecida por causa de alguma doença. Mas também, com tantos filhos, quem sobreviveria? Era um escândalo.

O hall do andar de cima parecia bem melhor cuidado do que a parte inferior da casa. Ali as paredes eram claras, havia um alto vaso de flores do campo e um bonito móvel encostado à parede, amparando um lampião e dois porta-retratos. Eram fotos de crianças. Nos dois quartos que davam para frente da casa havia duas camas cada. Estavam arrumados e calças masculinas jaziam dispostas sobre as camas.

O quarto à direita, nos fundos, era provavelmente o da moça. Era arrumado e perfumado por mais flores. As cortinas também tinham tons alegres e claros. Definitivamente o quarto de uma garota. O seguinte pareceu ter sido assolado por um vendaval. Tudo estava espalhado por todo canto. Brinquedos de madeira, roupas, era uma miscelânea de objetos. Kassandra caminhou para a última porta e a empurrou lentamente. Outro quarto muito bem arrumado, mas com escuros móveis e cortinas. Sobre a mesinha de cabeceira havia um livro de Direito. Parecia novo, mas estava gasto. Kassandra se aproximou e descobriu que o livro era recente, mas havia sido devorado por traças nas extremidades. Será que o filho mais velho cursara alguma faculdade? Bem, não seria impossível, mas aquela pobreza não lhe dava muitas chances e provavelmente não terminara já que estava vivendo ali.

― Andrew é Bacharel.

A voz fez Kassandra dar um salto e gritar de susto.

― Des... desculpe, senhora! - era Greig McCoy adentrando o aposento. - Não foi minha intenção...

Ela tinha a mão sobre o coração, os olhos fechados, mas falou:

― Eu é que devo me desculpar por bisbilhotar em sua casa.

― Não há muito que se fazer por essas bandas... - sussurrou ele e pela segunda vez Kassandra pôde perceber um sorriso nascendo no canto dos lábios dele.

Os dois se olharam, ela se desculpou uma segunda vez, mas puxando conversa, disse:

― Seu filho é Bacharel? E o que faz aqui?

Greig pareceu envergonhado. Olhou em volta e apertou os dedos no chapéu. Kassandra percebeu que fora grosseira e mal-educada, desculpou-se outra vez.

― Bem, senhora, é uma história triste. Mas resumindo: ele não quis ficar na cidade e me deixar sozinho para cuidar da família.

Kassandra sorriu.

― Entendo. Vejo que se amam muito - ela tentou amenizar o rombo que havia feito no ego do senhor McCoy.

― Sim, sim - balbuciou ele. - Tenho algo para lhe entregar, senhora. Venha comigo.

Desceram a escadaria e dobraram à esquerda, entrando na saleta defronte o quarto principal. McCoy estendeu o braço indicando a Kassandra uma poltrona logo à frente e depois de pegar algo na estante, ele mesmo se sentou.

― Encontrei isto ao lado da senhora naquela tarde lá no... no... - mas ele não terminou a frase, sentia em se lembrar daquele terrível dia. Kassandra estendeu a mão e ele lhe entregou uma bolsa feita com o mesmo tecido que seu vestido bordô. - Nellie remendou seu vestido, senhora. Nem mesmo a melhor costureira teria feito tal façanha. A menina é boa com a agulha, tenho que admitir.

― E com a comida - sorriu ela. Ele também sorriu e a luz do sol refletida no chão de madeira lustrado da saleta mostrou um homem diferente. Um homem bonito, muito bonito. Humilde, mas forte e experiente. Eles se olharam por momentos até que Kassandra falou: - Bem, meus poucos pertences. Que bom que estão a salvo. O senhor poderia ter pego para pagar o doutor - ela mostrou o dinheiro.

― Ninguém mexeu em sua bolsa, senhora. Nem mesmo eu. Não saberia lhe dizer o que há ali dentro.

A verdade era que todo o dinheiro, centavo por centavo, encontrava-se como Kassandra o havia deixado no dia em que chegara àquele lugar. Até mesmo o folhetim de propaganda de um show, que lhe fora entregue no trem, por ela logo amassado... Tudo estava lá sem ser tocado. Sentiu-se a pior das criaturas naquele instante. Como pudera mexericar pela casa afora quando o homem nem sequer abrira sua bolsa para saber quem era ela?

― O que foi, senhora? - pediu McCoy ao ver a expressão de angústia no rosto abatido da mulher. Ela tinha as mãos sobre a boca e uma lágrima rolou pela face. - Senhora? - ele se ajoelhou diante dela e tirou-lhe as mãos do rosto. - Qual o problema?

Kassandra desviou seu olhar dele e mirou a almofada surrada no sofá ali adiante.

― Vou deixá-la sozinha - respondeu ele pigarreando e se colocando rapidamente de pé. - Não quis ser atrevido, senhora, me perdoe.

Kassandra nem conseguiu responder. Levantou e correu para seu quarto. McCoy permaneceu de pé, sem graça, na saleta. Naquela noite, não saiu para jantar.


	2. Repreensão e Ação

_REPREENSÃO E AÇÃO _

Seis homens encapuzados mantinham-se enfileirados diante de seu mestre. Peitos estufados, mãos ladeando o corpo. As respirações sincronizadas.

— Pegaram-na?

Nenhum deles respondeu.

— Onde ela está? - insistiu o mestre.

Num impulso de extrema bravura, um dos homens deu um passo à frente.

— Escapou, milorde - foi o que o homem disse com certa rapidez.

— Como? - indagou o mestre elevando o tom de voz.

— Ela... possuía uma chave de portal.

O silêncio reinou absoluto por segundos.

— Eu lhes dou tudo pronto, cada movimento do plano mastigado, e retornam de mãos vazias? - murmurou o mestre. - CRUCIO! - berrou em seguida, e seis Comensais foram revelados ao caírem de joelhos no chão, contorcendo-se de dor. - O que mais me deixa irado é que não essa missão não é difícil. Vocês simplesmente deveriam encontrar uma pessoas... Que dificuldade há nisso?! - e mirou a varinha nos homens caídos. - Incompetentes! CRUCIO!

Novamente os comensais se contorceram de dor.

― Onde é que eles estão? – quis saber Voldemort, mesmo tendo certeza de que a resposta não existia.

― Ainda não fazemos idéia, mestre.

― Lúcio, eu juro que nada de bom irá acontecer com você se não me aparecer logo com o paradeiro daqueles três.

― Mestre - falou Lúcio fazendo uma reverência -, pode demorar algum tempo...

― Lúcio - Voldemort foi imperativo, mas antes de continuar a frase, lançou uma _cruciatus_ no Comensal. - Você sabe o quanto preciso deles!

― Sim... mestre - gaguejou Lúcio, ainda sentindo as dores da maldição. Depois, retirou-se com uma reverência exagerada.

Nesse momento, chegou Crabbe acompanhando por Snape.

― Pois bem. A pessoa que esperava ver - rosnou Voldemort. Um calafrio percorreu o corpo de Crabbe. - O que aconteceu?

― Mestre - ele se abaixou quase até o chão -, acredito que ela tenha um aliado... alguém nos traiu.

― Está me dizendo, Crabbe, que sua mulher, aquela cuja rédea você mantinha curta, estava se encontrando secretamente com alguém?

― S... sim, mestre.

Voldemort berrou e lançou um duplo _Criucio_ no Comensal.

― Quero saber quem é o traidor, Crabbe, antes que eu decida atirá-lo aos Dementadores. Você gostaria disso?

― Não, mestre.

— Pois, então, trate de encontrar o culpado, caso contrário... - e Voldemort empurrou Crabbe com o pé. - Já lhes disse que essa mulher é muito preciosa! Tratem de encontrá-la... ou não serei tão bonzinho! Severo.

― Mestre.

― Ache o espião - sussurrou no ouvido do Comensal. - Prometo não machucá-la... ela será só sua.

Snape sorriu sarcástico, meneou a cabeça e saiu da sala junto com seu mestre.

— Que droga de mulher! - quase vociferou Amico.

— Ah, como é que uma trepada pode afetar tanto um homem? Ele pode comer quem quiser! Que importa tal mulher? - rugiu Avery.

— Se é que alguma mulher quer dar para ele... - troçou Amico.

— Você tem razão. Qual iria querer? - riu Aleto. - Vamos sair logo daqui, antes que ele volte!

Seguiram pouco mais de mil metros e então desaparataram. Uma figura pálida e esfumaçada desapareceu da janela quando a cortina se fechou com lentidão, na casa onde houvera o encontro.

— O que acha, Severo?

— Desculpe pelo linguajar, milorde - sibilou Snape -, mas são grandes imbecis.

Voldemort gargalhou alto.

— Em que pé está sua poção Polissuco?

— Mais um dia, milorde. Só mais um!

— Escolha por conta própria quem irá levar. Mas, detalhes sobre o plano, somente você e eu teremos.

— Como desejar, milorde - disse Snape reverenciando. - Se me dá licença, voltarei aos meus aposentos para verificar a poção e estudar melhor os detalhes de nossa estratégia.

— Isso, Severo, vá e não me decepcione. Estou farto de ter perdedores ao meu redor.


	3. Dédalo

_DÉDALO _

Aparataram num beco escuro, o barulho dos cascos dos cavalos e rodas de carruagem fizeram com que o casal se pusesse de pé num risco. Era dia, mas um dia sombrio.

― Que diabos?! Onde estamos?

― Não faço idéia alguma. Onde está Kassie?

Os dois olharam para os lados, eufóricos e amedrontados. Tudo envolta era estranho, porém, puderam deduzir que alcançaram o destino certo: a Londres do final do século XIX. A ausência da mulher que procuravam indicava que ela deveria ter se perdido pelo longo caminho.

O clima frio transformava a expiração em uma névoa esbranquiçada logo após sair da boca. O dia, costumeiramente nublado, causava um leve ar depressivo nos transeuntes.

― Estamos no lugar certo.

― Melhor nos hospedarmos em algum local.

― Ninguém irá nos reconhecer aqui. Tenha calma, Lily.

― E como posso ter? Tive que fugir com a roupa do corpo da minha própria casa para não sofrer conseqüências...

― Você preferia estar morta?

― Ah, Tiago, essa guerra...

― Sim, eu sei. Mas ouça: sorte nossa Kassie ter nos procurado!

― Verdade – e Lily baixou a cabeça, dando alguns segundos como respeito. – Ela estava tão ferida.

― Estava mesmo, mas ela sabia o risco que corria. Vamos viver e mostrar que a morte dela não foi em vão.

― Ela poderia estar viva agora, Tiago.

― Poderia, mas estaria nas mãos dele... e de seus Comensais, e tenho a certeza, minha querida, que ela preferiria estar morta ao voltar para lá.

Tiago pegou a chave de portal, enfiou-a na mochila e puxou Lillian pela mão, forçando-a a ir para longe da multidão. Chegaram a uma estalagem bruxa, depois de vinte minutos de caminhada. O dono os recebeu calorosamente, encaminhando-os ao melhor quarto. Descobriram, pouco depois, que estavam poucas quadras do Beco Diagonal, o que era uma ótima coisa, pois precisavam trocar dinheiro bruxo por trouxa para comprarem uma casa num bairro sossegado e nada suspeito.

Uma semana depois, os dois se mudaram para um antigo e decaído sobrado, contudo, nada que um toque mágico não contornasse.

Não se passava um dia no qual Lillian não pensasse em Kassie, a víbora esnobe, mulher do repugnante Comensal Crabbe. Soberba e intocável, mas que, por uma virada do destino, fora quem os auxiliara na pior hora da vida. Lillian ainda tentava compreender o que levara tal mulher a tomar uma atitude drástica e inexplicável tal qual: ajudar uma bruxa nascida trouxa a fugir do Lorde das Trevas, salvando inimigos do mestre de seu marido. Havia que existir uma explicação plausível, não era possível que uma pessoa que tanto desprezou trouxas decidisse da noite para o dia trocar de lado e ajudar aqueles que tanto repudiava.

― Pare de pensar naquela mulher, Lily. Ela serviu a um propósito, acabou e pronto.

― Eu não consigo ser fria como você, me desculpe - ela alfinetou sarcástica.

― Eu não sou frio. Só acho que você deve esquecer o que passou.

― E como posso? E se por acaso ela se soltou da chave de portal por estar muito fraca e não por ter morrido?

― Por favor, Lily.

― E se ela estiver por aí, perdida? E se ficou em algum lugar no tempo...

― Eu não quero mais ouvir você falar nisso, está bem? Esqueça, por favor. Temos nossa vida aqui, agora, e é isso o que importa, querida.

― Mas, Tiago, se ela está viva temos que encontrá-la...

― E como faríamos isso? - ele foi grosso, levantando-se da mesa onde jantavam, e abrindo os braços. - Se eu fosse vidente... mas assim como você não acredito muito nisso. Precisamos manter nosso filho a salvo. Nada mais, nada menos.

E com aquela discussão toda, um bebê acordou em prantos.


	4. Lembrança de Voldemort

_LEMBRANÇA DE VOLDEMORT_

― Senhora Crabbe - cumprimentou Voldemort.

Ela passou batido, balançando levemente a cabeça, num cumprimento sem graça e vontade.

― Senhora Crabbe - ele foi irônico. Encarando-a depois que ela passou sem lhe dar atenção ou puxando o saco como o resto de seu pessoal costumava fazer.

Era ousadia demais por parte dela erguer a sobrancelha e ignorá-lo. Voldemort, entretanto, sentia-se atraído por tal desprezo.

― Milorde.

― Sei que você vem a minha casa apenas por meus livros. Interesse peculiar este, em meio a tontos e irresponsáveis existe alguém seguro. Sempre soube que Crabbe não poderia ser tão bom quanto aparenta.

― Agradeço o elogio, milorde.

― Admito venerar mulheres inteligentes.

― Se desejar, ficarei aqui conversando com o senhor, contudo, sou sincera em lhe admitir: prefiro ler.

A gargalhada dele foi inevitável.

― Que fizeram contigo quando a casaram com Crabbe. - E ele gargalhou novamente.

A senhora Crabbe fechou os olhos, depois de dar as costas a ele, sentia vergonha. Era verdade que todos sabiam que ela jamais se dera bem com o marido desleixado e incompetente. Nem mesmo no início do casamento. Ela sempre o repudiou e por tal motivo, Crabbe possuía outra mulher, a qual já havia lhe dado um filho.

Voldemort cruzou o aposento, pôs-se de pé diante dela, aproximou o dedo e tocou o livro que ela mantinha com relutância diante dos olhos, fazendo-a baixá-lo, e o passou suavemente o dedo pelo colo dela.

Os dois se encararam. Ela largou o livro sobre o sofá, baixou os olhos, virou o rosto de lado e sentiu o mestre do marido afundar os lábios em seu pescoço.


	5. Aflição

_AFLIÇÃO_

Snape andava de um lado a outro de seu aposento, irritado e decepcionado.

― Não acredito que ela fez isso! Ela não ousaria! Mas não teria fugido se nada tivesse feito! Maldita a hora em que escolhi aquele ombro como amigo! Como fui tolo! Acreditar que ela precisava mesmo de ajuda. Cretina! E se alguém soprar uma só palavra serei esmagado!

Snape parou, espiou por uma fresta entre as cortinas e depois voltou o olhar para a estante. Andou até ela, abriu-a a retirou de lá uma garrafa de conhaque. Encheu um copo e virou o conteúdo todo de uma vez na boca. Um arrepiou passou-lhe pela espinha, seria seu fim se o Lorde das Trevas apenas suspeitasse. Decidiu procurar todos os amigos dos Crabbe, usaria sua persuasão para arrancar deles as informações necessárias. E se não vissem por bem... conhecia feitiços e poções, além da legilimência, método muito mais específico e eficaz.

Passada uma semana e nada havia encontrado. Nem mesmo alguém que pudesse ser útil. Tudo levava a crer que os três sozinhos, Kassie, Lillian e Tiago, planejaram a fuga. Nem mesmo o idiota do Sirius Black, que entregara o secreto esconderijo dos Potter ao traidor Rabicho, fazia idéia de onde estavam os melhores amigos. Os comentários de Rabicho sobre a luta entre ele e Black duraram dias. Com aumentativos impressionantes em relação a si próprio. No entanto, todos sabiam que, se os demais Comensais não tivessem chego Rabicho não estaria contando tal anedota. Black fugiu sem conseguir tirar satisfações do suposto amigo, Peter Pettigrew, mas sabendo que aquele canalha sujo jamais fora amigo de nenhum dos Marotos. Snape tinha dúvidas também quanto à lealdade de Rabicho, mas o Lorde das Trevas sabia cuidar muito bem dos traidores.

Bastava apenas que encontrasse algum.


	6. Civilização

_CIVILIZAÇÃO _

Kassandra sentou na varanda empoeirada e ficou a observar a paisagem semi-árida. Enquanto isso pensava em fazer algo, não poderia ficar vivendo ali, de favor. Nunca fora mulher de pedir favores. No entanto, todo dinheiro que tinha era bruxo, e naquele fim de mundo não existia bruxo algum. Imaginava se não existiria algum na cidade próxima, mas precisava descobrir onde estava. Sabia que havia voltado no tempo, mas precisava saber detalhes, ano, dia. Duvidava estar na Europa, mas além desse continente, só conhecia a Ásia. Ouvira falar no continente do outro lado do oceano Atlântico, a América. Muitos bruxos fugiram para lá quando o Lorde das Trevas deu início a sua era de terror. Foi no último instante, pressentira isso, que se soltara da chave de portal sem querer. E aquilo a levara àquela situação desprezível.

Ao longe um cavalo despontou, aproximava-se lentamente. Era o senhor McCoy. Assim que ele viu Kassandra, desceu do cavalo, tirou o chapéu e a cumprimentou.

― Bom dia, senhora Crabbe.

― Bom dia, senhor McCoy.

― Bonita vista, não acha?

― S... sim - respondeu polidamente, hesitante, pois seu pensamento era contrário.

— Nellie me disse que a senhora gostaria de ir até a cidade.

― Sim, eu gostaria muito.

― Vamos amanhã pela manhã. Andrew está no celeiro dando uma olhadela na carroça.

"CARROÇA? Foi isso que ele pronunciou?" - pensou Kassie arregalando os olhos.

― Mas a senhora não precisa se preocupar. Vai sentar ao meu lado, na frente.

Kassandra sorriu forçado e baixou os olhos.

Se arrependimento matasse, Kassandra já estaria enterrada há dias. Aquilo não era uma condução. Era pior do que viajar via pó de Flu, balançava demais, não havia como nem onde segurar-se e por tal motivo as mãos e punhos de Kassandra estavam inchados e doloridos, quase amortecidos, tamanha a força que faziam tentando segurar-se na madeira seca do assento. Finalmente, depois de infindáveis minutos, um vale nasceu. Pequenos telhados davam margem a uma cidadela, que pouco a pouco foi ficando maior.

"Civilização", mentalizou Kassandra. "E um bom banho!", presumiu ao ler em grandes letras garrafais: BLUE RIVER GRAND HOTEL.

Pararam diante de uma loja de ferragens. Os meninos logo pularam da carroça e correram para dentro da loja. Nellie desceu auxiliada por Andrew, que viera a cavalo, e caminhou até o outro lado da rua, até um armarinho.

― Senhora? - a voz de Greig McCoy a chamou insistente. Ele estava parado ao lado da carroça, com o chapéu numa das mãos enquanto a outra estava estendida, esperando apenas que Kassandra a tomasse para se apoiar e descer da condução.

― Obrigada - ela respondeu, tomando a mão dele e descendo.

Mas logo a soltou e se afastou. Quase correu até o hotel, não queria perder mais um minuto longe de uma banheira. Greig McCoy ficou observando até que a mulher desaparecesse pelas grandes portas envidraçadas. Pigarreou, colocou o chapéu e andou na direção do ferreiro.

No hotel, logo que entrou, Kassandra chamou a atenção. Provavelmente por causa de suas roupas. Porém, assim que ela começou a falar com o atendente, um homem alto, de bigode, se aproximou estendendo a mão.

― Sou Henri Gilligan, o proprietário.

― Kassandra Crabbe.

― Uma conterrânea.

― Perdoe-me por estes trapos - disse ela. O sotaque não negava, ela realmente era britânica. - Estou hospedada longe da cidade...

― Posso arrumar uma ótima costureira.

― Pois bem, senhor Gilligan - disse ela abrindo a bolsa e remexendo dentro -, seria uma ótima idéia.

— Aqui está a chave de nosso melhor quarto.

— Em um minuto a costureira virá vê-la.

— Muito obrigada - disse ela, tomando o caminho escadaria acima.

Gilligan, muito interessado, seguiu com os olhos até ela sumir no andar de cima.

Os McCoy passariam o dia fazendo negócios na cidade, tempo suficiente para Kassandra tomar um belo banho e descansar numa casa de verdade.


	7. Desconfiando

_DESCONFIANDO_

Voldemort andava descontente, mas apesar disso, havia conseguido muitos seguidores, e a vida no mundo bruxo estava seriamente comprometida. O Ministério estava desfalcado, muitos de seus bons funcionários haviam sofrido acidentes, ou estavam debilitados, internados no _Saint Mungus_, feridos depois de lutas corporais e mágicas com Comensais da Morte. Era crescente o número de pais que retiravam os filhos de Hogwarts, apesar da insistência do diretor, Alvo Dumbledore, em achar que as crianças estariam mais seguras dentro dos terrenos da escola. Não deixava de ser uma grande verdade, porque Voldemort, assim como todo o Ministério, desconhecia o volumoso contingente de bruxos que se agrupava para lutar contra o Lorde das Trevas: a Ordem de Fênix.

Toda vez que Snape aparecia no esconderijo de seu mestre, era visto com olhos desgostosos, rapinas prontas para o ataque, abutres sobre um animal que ainda sobrevivia.

― Sente-se, Severo. Gostaria de sua companhia por algum tempo - pediu Voldemort, como se fosse a mais bondosa alma do planeta. Mas então mostrou seu verdadeiro eu: - O resto de vocês pode sair! - ordenou num berro.

Snape sentou diante de seu mestre, tomou o cálice que ele lhe estendia e o girou nas mãos antes de beber o conteúdo.

― Sei que você considera inevitável a pergunta que vou lhe fazer... mas... Você era bem chegado a Kassandra...

― Sim, senhor - respondeu de olho no copo.

― Não desconfiou de nada? Nem uma pontinha?

― Se tivesse desconfiado, ela ainda estaria aqui - murmurou entre os dentes.

Os dois se encararam.

― No dia em que Rabicho nos contou onde os Potter estavam, o intruso...

― Sim, acredito ter sido ela.

― Ela - e Voldemort sorriu com ironia nos lábios. - Espetacularmente falsa, atrevida.

― Talvez tivesse cada passo planejado.

― Duvido disso. A não ser que ela conhecesse o lugar antes de nós. Acha que ela conhecia o paradeiro deles?

― Não sei, mestre.

― Eu não acredito que ela soubesse. Kassandra sempre gostou de viver no conforto, rodeada de regalias. Foi assim desde que a conheci. Mas - Voldemort apertou o punho no ar e crispou os lábios - eu queria descobrir o que a levou a fazer aquilo. Dinheiro, talvez.

― Acho que não.

― Piedade está fora de cogitação?

― Pode ter se arrependido... - Snape olhou para a bebida, dentro do copo, e parecia estar lendo o futuro.

― Você se arrependeria, Severo, de ter escolhido a minha bandeira?

Os olhos de Snape caíram nos olhos de Voldemort. Por instantes o silêncio pareceu emudecer toda a casa.

― Se o fizesse, teria que rastejar implorando perdão! E não preciso ser perdoado - Snape falou enojado, respondeu seco, pontuando a frase com firmeza.

― Bem, mas ela é mulher.

― E qual seria a diferença?

― São fracas - afirmou Voldemort sem rodeios.

― Bela é um ótimo controverso.

― Bela é uma exceção à regra. É uma seguidora nata.

Snape excluiu qualquer pensamento relacionado à Kassandra de sua mente naquele momento, mas durante a madrugada, muito tempo depois de seu mestre tê-lo dispensado, voltou a triturar os fatos. Na noite em que Rabicho chegara com a notícia de que Black lhe confiara o segredo da localização dos Potter, Snape vira Kassandra Crabbe deixar o quarto com os pertences. Ela pareceu particularmente interessada em saber onde havia ido Rabicho, pois perguntara a Snape duas vezes, no entanto, saiu sem receber resposta. Pouco depois, Snape ouvira Crabbe desabafar, na cozinha, a Malfoy, que esquecera de avisar à mulher sobre as condições da propriedade em Plymouth: inabitável, os aurores a devastaram em busca de provas, e por tal razão seria esculachado e humilhado. Crabbe estava cansado daquilo, Snape, porém, não ficou para ouvir o resto da conversa. Dirigiu-se à sala de estar, onde Voldemort o esperava.

_"Voldemort estava de pé, diante de Rabicho, com um sorriso maligno nos lábios, olhos mais vermelhos e assassinos do que nunca._

_― Sim, mestre, tenho certeza - guinchou Rabicho - porque o idiota do Black me fez fiel do segredo dos Potter! - repetiu o homem com cara de roedor._

_― Rabicho - Voldemort resplandecia exultante -, onde estão os Potter?_

_Snape cerrou os punhos e esperou a resposta. Rabicho se aproximou de Voldemort, e cochichou-lhe o segredo ao ouvido. E o Lorde das Trevas sorriu, conjurando taças de vinho para os presentes, e soltando um brinde de satisfação._

_― Agora, pode sair, Rabicho - ordenou Voldemort, e o homem com atitudes de rato deixou o aposento pela porta dos fundos resmungando palavras ininteligíveis, indo para seu quarto no final do jardim, um rachinho abandonado._

_― Irei até eles, Severo, e tentarei trazê-los para o nosso lado._

_― Sim, mestre._

_― E se não conseguir, tratarei de liquidá-los!_

_Voldemort gargalhou alto, horripilante, e um leve estouro se ouviu no hall de entrada. Ele e Snape se entreolharam, os Comensais correram até lá, mas não encontraram ninguém. Nem mesmo Rabicho tentando ouvir a conversa."_

Sim, só poderia ter sido ela, pensou Snape fitando a noite enluarada lá fora. E ela apareceu mancando, logo depois, com uma desculpa esfarrapada.

_"Os Comensais, organizados por Voldemort, examinaram cada centímetro da propriedade em busca de algum espião a pé, porque o lugar estava enfeitiçado e somente alguém autorizado poderia aparatar nos terrenos. Mas não acharam ninguém. Voldemort e mais cinco Comensais voltavam para a varanda quando uma mulher aparatou diante deles, com uma pequena maleta em uma das mãos._

_― Ora, ora, senhora Crabbe - sorriu entusiasmado Snape. - Não estava indo passar uma temporada em Plymouth?_

_― Poupe-me de sua ironia, Snape - rosnou ela, passando por entre ele e os outros quatro comensais, sem se importar com a movimentação e com o que faziam._

_Snape, porém, a deteve, segurando-a pelo antebraço._

_― Algum problema? - quis saber ela, quase uivando de raiva, como se fosse a dona do lugar._

_― Alguém ultrapassou os feitiços - era a voz do marido, Crabbe._

_― Impossível - disse ela salientando cada sílaba. - A não ser que você estivesse encarregado deles hoje. - Encarou-o de cima a baixo antes de continuar. - Mas em sua cabeçorra não entra muita informação, não é mesmo? Quem dirá na memória ser guardada uma simples lembrança de uma casa destruída._

_― Minha cara Kassie - Voldemort interpôs-se por seu Comensal -, estamos todos muito cansados e nervosos, esse tal visitante indesejado..._

_― Perdoe-me pela insolência, milorde, sabemos que somente pessoas de sua confiança podem entrar nestes terrenos, mas isso deve ser relembrado - e olhou para o punhado de Comensais que os cercavam -, inúmeras vezes, porque muitas pessoas simplesmente não têm neurônios suficientes para pensar por si só!_

_― Você sabe que é bem-vinda em minha casa - respondeu Voldemort olhando para a mão de Snape que ainda segurava firme o antebraço de Kassandra. - Severo, acompanhe a senhora Crabbe ao aposento dela._

_E enquanto os Comensais se mantinha alerta ao lado de fora da casa, Snape instalou Kassandra novamente num dos quartos. Com um giro da varinha, acendeu a lareira; com outro, o lustre. E quando ia deixando o quarto, ela pediu num sussurro: Por favor, fique. O que o desarmou por completo foi o abraço que ela lhe deu, por trás, acariciando seu peito por entre as vestes._

_Aos poucos, as luzes dos outros cômodos foram se apagando e, por fim, somente a claridade da lareira refulgia no quarto onde estavam. No meio da noite, quando as chamas não mais existiam, Snape acordou; talvez por causa do frio e pela falta que elfos domésticos faziam numa casa, ou talvez por estar receoso em deitar-se com a mulher de um colega. Snape sentou, olhou envolta e cobriu Kassandra com o grosso cobertor de pele. Sabia que precisava voltar a seu aposento, mas vê-la dormindo tão serena o transtornava. Fazia-o repensar sua condição de vida._

_Então ela abriu os olhos e sorriu suavemente; Snape franziu a testa, seus pensamentos voaram, e ele sentiu o cheiro gostoso de tortas de morango recém saídas do forno. Sim, aquela mulher o fazia se lembrar das melhores coisas da vida._

_― Já vai embora?_

_― Já? São três horas da manhã - exclamou sério._

_― Vamos tomar um banho - convidou ela -, então o deixarei ir._

_Snape aceitou o convite com gosto, imaginando como é que uma mulher como ela acabara com um homem como Crabbe. Entraram no chuveiro e seus corpos se uniram, mas o contato foi breve; as mãos de Kassie foram afastadas bruscamente do rosto de Snape._

_― O que você quer? - quase urrou ele._

_― Como assim?_

_― Não se faça de boba, mulher!_

_― Severo._

_― Está querendo descobrir coisas que não lhe dizem respeito... e de uma forma muito insegura!_

_Ela franziu as sobrancelhas. Snape ergueu os braços e balançou negativamente a cabeça, furioso, deixando o banheiro._

_― Severo, espere! - chamou ela, mas a porta bateu com um forte estrondo. Kassie respirou fundo, terminou o banho e voltou para o quarto. Secou o corpo calmamente, seus olhos estavam vermelhos; vestiu uma camisola de seda e sentou diante do espelho, penteando os cabelos. Foi então que, em sua mente, reboou um pedido de perdão a Snape, soando mais como uma suplica. Kassandra olhou para trás e viu Snape, sentado na cadeira, fitando-a com rancor._

_― Não há nada que você não saiba em minha cabeça._

_― Mas há coisas que eu não posso lhe contar na minha. E mesmo assim você ousa..._

_― Não foi minha intenção! - suplicou ela. - Por favor! Eu jamais poderia usá-lo, Severo..._

_Encaram-se e depois de um breve meneio de cabeça, Snape deixou o quarto."_

Sim, ela tinha intenções, pensou Snape. Ela esteve ouvindo a conversa entre Rabicho e Voldemort e então tentara - e conseguira - descobrir o esconderijo dos Potter lendo sua mente. E, sim, fora ela quem os avisara que Voldemort apareceria. Ela enganou a todos. Ela o enganou completamente.

― Vadia!


	8. Conhecendo a si mesmo

_CONHECENDO A SI MESMO _

A contragosto, Kassandra voltou na desconfortável carroça. O destino não era muito melhor, mas Greig havia recebido-a de braços abertos, sem se importar com quem ela era ou quem teria atacado-a daquela forma. E Greig, apesar de humilde, não era ignorante, ele havia percebido a insatisfação de Kassandra em relação a sua casa, e percebera também que ela se esforçava para não fazer desfeitas a ele.

A noite de Ação de Graças foi comemorada com um singelo jantar, porém aconchegante; Nellie era uma cozinheira de mão cheia. Na hora da sobremesa, os garotos continuaram sentados, se acotovelando, esperando com entusiasmo a gostosura que estava por vir. Kassandra pediu licença e foi sentar na varanda. Andrew, o filho mais velho de Greig, chutava pedras alguns metros além do pequeno barraco das ferragens.

― Senhora - cumprimentou Greig, parando de costas pouco a frente de Kassandra e fitando o terreno que se perdia no horizonte.

Kassandra balançou a cabeça, cumprimentando-o também.

― A senhora parece triste. Sente-se bem?

Ela não respondeu de imediato.

― A senhora gostaria de se hospedar no hotel lá da cidade?

― Estive pensando nisso - respondeu finalmente.

― Eu entendo...

― Entende mesmo, senhor McCoy? - quis saber ela.

Greig não respondeu, apenas encarou-a.

― Não quero que pense que menosprezo sua hospitalidade, senhor, mas acho que já estou bem melhor, posso seguir meu caminho...

― Então a senhora sabe quem fez - e ele passou a mão diante do rosto - isso com a senhora?

― Na verdade... não me lembro ainda.

― Hum - murmurou. - E como é que vai poder se proteger estando sozinha?

― Já abusei demais de sua família.

― A senhora não conhece o verdadeiro significado da palavra abuso.

Kassandra o fitou intrigada. Greig sentou no degrau da escada, jogando o corpo contra ela e passou a ajeitar alguma coisa qualquer na bota sovada.

― Os garotos gostam da senhora, as histórias que conta a eles... Eles terminam os deveres antes do tempo só para poderem se sentar ao pé do sofá e ouvi-la.

Kassandra sorriu brevemente, lembrando do pai e do avô, grandes contadores de história, embora seguidores das trevas. E ali sentada, naquele momento, não entendeu o porquê da escolha deles.

― Nellie é turrona, mas vejo a satisfação nos olhos dela por ter outra mulher na casa.

― Não creio que o senhor esteja enxergando o que realmente acontece.

Greig virou o rosto para ela.

― Ai de mim, senhor McCoy, querer colocá-lo contra um de seus filhos, no entanto, acredito que ela não goste de mim.

― Ela tem um jeito ranzinza e é resmungona... ela é assim.

Kassandra emudeceu.

― Senhora Crabbe, o que diria se sua mãe tivesse partido e deixado aos seus cuidados uma casa cheia de filhos?

Desta vez, Kassandra enrubesceu, mas Greig não percebeu porque a única fonte de luz agora era o minguado luar.

― Sinto muito por Nellie ter que se encarregar de tudo aqui. Até tentei arranjar um marido para ela... - e balançou os ombros. - Mas ela foi relutante quanto a isso.

― Porque ama o senhor e viu que se saísse de casa, o senhor se sobrecarregaria ainda mais.

― Sim, talvez - murmurou Greig voltando a olhar para o horizonte.

Kassandra sentiu pena dele.

― Eu não preciso de piedade - falou Greig como que lendo a mente de Kassandra, o que era impossível já que ele era um trouxa.

― E se o senhor se casasse...

― A senhora acha mesmo que eu não tentei isso? Que mulher ia querer cuidar de crianças que não são seus filhos?

Kassandra mordeu o lábio, lembrando do estado das crianças depois do jantar. E antes dele, quando Nellie era autoritária ao extremo obrigando-os a se lavarem antes de comer.

― A senhora deve estar pensando porque é que tive tanto filhos, não é mesmo? - Greig não esperou que ela respondesse. - Minha esposa adorava crianças. Só não gostava deste lugar.

Kassandra não podia culpá-la, o lugar era demasiado desconfortável e descuidado, seco e sem vida. Como uma mulher poderia viver assim?

― Odiei... eu a odiei por muito tempo, não me orgulho nada em confessar.

― O senhor não precisa me contar essas coisas...

Ele nem ao menos a olhou, parecia não ter escutado, e então, Kassandra continuou:

— Apesar de seus filhos serem bagunceiros, senhor McCoy, são muito responsáveis. Cuidam do trato dos animais e do lavor da terra com pulso forte.

Greig fitou Kassandra por instantes como que decodificando a frase que ela acabara de dizer, depois voltou a olhar para as botas, e murmurou:

― Se a senhora deseja se hospedar na cidade, não irei impedi-la.

Kassandra levantou, desceu os degraus e parou diante dele.

― Amanhã acontecerá o baile que Nellie deseja ir tanto.

― De... deseja?

― Por que não nos leva até lá? Faça uma surpresa a ela!

Greig McCoy sorriu de forma tão espontânea que pareceu tão jovem quanto um de seus filhos.

A intuição alertava a Kassandra sobre o eminente arrependimento de se misturar com trouxas. Mas embora estivesse receosa, sentiu-se feliz ao longo da noite, especialmente ao ver Greig descontraído, e os filhos deles se divertindo com outras crianças e adolescentes.

― Então, finalmente, conhecemos a jovem hospedada em sua casa, Greig - era a mulher de Troy Stevenson, o vizinho, um doce de pessoa, fora a melhor amiga da mulher de Greig. As duas famílias já tinham sido muito unidas, freqüentavam a casa uma da outra e participavam regularmente dos cultos dominicais. Depois que a senhora McCoy partiu, o resto da família se afastou da comunidade. Talvez por vergonha, pensou Kassandra, ou talvez porque Greig não agüentava reencontrar os casais amigos, felizes, sempre felizes, assim como o resto da comunidade.

As apresentações se deram durante quase toda noite porque havia muitas pessoas que acabaram roubando o pouco tempo para Greig e Kassandra dançarem uma única música. Mas, pelo menos, ela dançara algumas modas, meio que desajeitada, com Andrew, que era a antipatia em pessoa.

― Devo admitir, Greig, que não posso imaginar um atrativo sequer em sua casa que tenha fascinado a atenção daquela mulher a permanecer lá - era Henri Gilligan.

McCoy e Gilligan se estranhavam havia anos porque o segundo defendera a fuga da esposa do primeiro dizendo que era uma vergonha ter uma casa como a que McCoy construíra. Além disso, Gilligan hospedara em seu hotel, durante dias, a mulher de McCoy. Gilligan não era benquisto na cidade por conta de seu jeito arrogante, como nenhum outro inglês poderia ser. Mas era dono de muitas terras e proprietário do hotel e do cassino local e, por tal, respeitado e temido.

― Acredito que Greig não se importe muito com aparências, não é mesmo? - alfinetou Troy, colocando a mão no ombro de McCoy. Era difícil ele ser descortês, mas dadas às circunstâncias precisava defender o amigo.

― E deu no que deu - ironizou Gilligan debochando.

Greig olhou por sobre o ombro do homem que estava a sua frente e viu Kassandra conversando descontraída; reparou como ela mantinha o corpo ereto, os cabelos ajeitados no coque displicente, vez ou outra alisava o sedoso vestido que comprara dias atrás na cidade.

― Ela apenas é hospede em minha casa. Está se recuperando de um incidente, mas assim que quiser, ela poderá partir.

― Disso eu sei, meu caro. A convidei para ficar em meu hotel, ela apreciou o convite, e muito. Mas acredito que só esteja em sua casa ainda, McCoy, por indulgência a seus filhos.

― Não coloque minhas crianças no meio da história - rosnou Greig chamando a atenção das pessoas que estavam próximas.

A esposa de Troy entrou sorrindo na roda de conversa e convidou Greig para uma valsa, querendo evitar o eminente atrito entre os dois homens. Greig saiu a contragosto, encarando Gilligan como se fosse enforcá-lo com o olhar. Enquanto McCoy era distraído pelos Stevenson, Gilligan aproveitara para cortejar a senhora Crabbe, que estava sendo apresentada - por conta de ser inglesa - à esposa do banqueiro Theodore Smith.

― A beleza das estrelas está ofuscada esta noite pelas senhoras - envenenou Gilligan, erguendo o braço ao céu e depois tomando primeira a mão da esposa de Theodore, Rebba, e depois a de Kassandra.

Rebba Smith soltou uma gargalhada estridente, desdenhosa e arrogante; era muito vaidosa, apesar de nada bonita. Kassandra, no entanto, agradeceu quase murmurando e levou o copo de ponche aos lábios.

― McCoy me contou que a senhora se recupera de um incidente...

― Sim - respondeu sobressaltada, olhando na direção de Greig. - Fui... assaltada - completou rápida.

― Em que mundo estamos, meu Deus! - exclamou falsamente Gilligan, querendo demonstrar perplexidade. - E os demais que com a senhora estavam? O cocheiro não a defendeu?

― Hum, meu caro senhor, somente a senhora Crabbe foi encontrada caída, desmaiada em pleno deserto. Não havia sinal de luta ou de rodas de diligência, nem mesmo qualquer bagagem foi encontrada nas proximidades. - Quem tomou a palavra foi Cliff McCoy, terceiro filho de Greig, aparecera para pegar um refresco, estava suado de tanto dançar. - O pai acha que, por causa do dia quente e seco, os rastros foram apagados. Ventou muito naquele dia, sabe?

― Que horror! Que horror! - exclamou Gilligan com a mão no peito. - Não há como apagar o passado, mas posso lhe oferecer um bom futuro, senhora Crabbe. É só aceitar meu convite e se hospedar em meu hotel! Garantirei à senhora que jamais se entediará por aqui!

Kassandra sorriu, o convite era bastante tentador com toda certeza, mas sua intuição pulsava forte naquele momento, avisando-lhe para esperar, para tomar cuidado com precipitações, com decisões momentâneas.

― Muito gentil de sua parte, senhor Gilligan, mas não, obrigada. Claro que se formos à cidade não recusarei passar a tarde em seu hotel, usufruindo de uma de suas maravilhosas banheiras - e sorriu para si mesma, despedindo-se e seguindo de encontro a Greig McCoy.

― O senhor se importa em me levar para casa?

Sem responder, Greig sorriu para ela, lhe estendeu o braço e a conduziu até a carroça. Falassem o que fosse dos filhos de McCoy, mas aquelas crianças eram muito obedientes, não foi preciso que Greig as chamasse, assim que viram o pai se dirigir para a carroça, organizaram-se e aprontaram-se para ir embora. E quando Greig açoitou o ar com o chicote, fazendo os cavalos trotarem, todos já estavam devidamente assentados na parte de trás da condução.

Durante a viagem Kassandra teve a impressão, em vários momentos, de que Greig a observava, porém, quando o mirrava, pegava-o fitando fixamente a sinuosa estrada, que mais parecia uma trilha.

A manhã de domingo raiou ensolarada. Kassandra se demorou a levantar, somente o fez quando não ouviu mais barulho vindo do resto da casa. Saiu do pequeno quarto, que antes pertencera a Greig, em direção à janela da cozinha, que se abria para a parte dos fundos da casa. Espreguiçou-se, massageou-o pescoço de leve e suspirou, baixando a cabeça em seguida. Passou a mão numa xícara e girou os tornozelos para pegar água quente no fogão do outro lado do cômodo, quando parou de súbito ao dar de cara com os amendoados olhos de Greig McCoy a encarando. Houve um silêncio constrangedor até que os dois se recobrassem daquele transe. E foi quando Greig passou seus olhos pelo corpo de Kassandra, desviando-os depois, embaraçado, para a caneca sobre a mesa, que ela descobriu por quê: estava apenas de camisola. Rapidamente, ela voltou ao quarto e colocou um vestido. 

Greig continuava sentado no mesmo lugar.

― Perdoe-me a falta de decoro - ela murmurou ao passar por Greig, que meneou a cabeça em resposta. - Nem percebi que estava de...

― Eu lhe devo desculpas, fiquei observando-a ao invés de me mostrar aqui.

― Não se desculpe, não é preciso. Não foi nada demais.

― Pode não ser nada demais de onde a senhora vem, senhora Crabbe, mas por aqui importa muito - ele foi direto e sério.

― O senhor sente falta dela, não é mesmo? - a pergunta pegou Greig desprevenido, desarmando-o por completo.

Ele se pôs de pé e fez menção em sair da cozinha quando ela desabafou:

― Perdoe-me novamente, não foi minha intenção...

Mas Greig a interrompeu.

― Juro que pensei mal de todos os ingleses depois de conhecer Gilligan,

― O senhor não deixa de ter certa razão.

― A senhora não é má pessoa - afirmou como se a conhecesse bem.

― É o que pensa de mim? Mesmo sabendo que escondo meu passado?

― Então o esconde? Acreditei que não se lembrava dele - confessou. Em seguida sorriu gentilmente. - É justamente por não querer relembrar más memórias que não falo do passado.

― Mas não tem curiosidade em saber de onde vim, porque estou aqui ou quem me feriu, deixando-me no estado em que me encontrou?

― Bem, curiosidades todos temos - ele foi sincero -, senhora Crabbe, mas respeito ao tocar em certos assuntos é primordial.

― Eu fugi - respondeu ela sentando diante de Greig, sem que ele fizesse a pergunta que estava na mente há muito tempo.

― Senhora, por favor...

― Fugi de meu marido, dos amigos dele, da sociedade na qual vivíamos.

Greig desviou o olhar para o lado oposto quando ela o enfrentou com firmeza.

― Não tenho filhos e não tive amor, somente incertezas e desapontamentos.

― Quem não as têm, senhora? - Greig parecia decepcionado com o que ouvira.

― Uma grande ironia, não é? Vir parar justamente na casa de um homem cuja esposa fugiu também...

Greig pareceu não gostar do trocadilho porque levantou e deu as costas a Kassandra, tomando a direção da varanda sem lhe dar satisfações.

― Gostaria que o senhor não pensasse mal de mim - disse ao segui-lo para fora da cozinha.

― E o que importa para a senhora o que penso? Não sou ninguém - rebateu com certo escárnio. Kassandra não se abalou, estava acostumada a lidar com aquele tipo de atitude.

― Importa que o senhor tenha sido a primeira pessoa depois que meu pai morreu a quem posso confiar a palavra.

Greig voltou a olhá-la com o cenho franzido, interessado e ao mesmo tempo desapontado pela confissão que acabara de ouvir.

― Casei-me por conveniência. Um casamento arranjado pela minha mãe. Mulher horrível - desabafou para si mesma, mas sua voz soou alta. Greig se surpreendeu com a sinceridade. - E como não poderia deixar de ser, foi um fiasco, um fracasso. O casamento foi uma piada.

― Uma... piada? - ele quis saber mais.

― Meu marido não é um homem de palavra. É desleal, mesquinho, traiçoeiro. E ser um grande bajulador de seu mestre é o que o torna mais fútil do que todos esses adjetivos juntos. Fui forçada a viver na casa desse homem, submetendo-me às vontades e a caprichos.

― Mas era seu marido, afinal de contas...

― Não, não. Morávamos na casa do mestre dele - ela corrigiu, pois Greig não tinha entendido a frase -, o mestre de meu marido mandava em nós como se fosse dono de nossas vidas.

Kassandra percebeu que falara demais, o homem parecia não entender onde ela queria chegar.

― A vida com Crabbe não era deveras má, eu podia dominá-lo, sozinho era... - no entanto, ela parou de falar, percebeu que mentir não era mais prioridade. - Não - riu. - Não era fácil conviver com ele. Nunca é fácil conviver com quem não nos damos bem.

― Era inevitável casar com esse homem?

Kassandra riu novamente, pareceu debochar de si mesma.

― Outra ironia. Tudo o que um pai poderia fazer por uma filha meu pai me fez por mim, exceto a coisa mais preciosa que uma jovem poderia querer: casar-se por amor.

Greig não pareceu muito convencido, mas para Kassandra não era uma questão de poder ou não convencer. Era apenas um desabafo.

― Eu não pude tolerar mais certas atitudes, as coisas estavam seguindo um rumo muito insólito...

― Então foi... ele... seu marido quem... - Greig apontou para os braços de Kassandra, referia-se aos ferimentos que ela tinha quando a encontrara.

― Realmente não posso lhe afirmar - mentiu descarada ao lhe dar as costas -, não faço idéia. - Ouve silêncio antes de ela continuar. - Mesmo que tivesse filhos de Crabbe eu teria fugido de casa, muito embora os tivesse trazido comigo. Porque... vejo ao olhar dentro dos olhos de seu filho Elliott que eu não teria coragem de abandonar uma criatura tão indefesa e cheia de amor. - Ela fechou os olhos, ajeitando o vestido que nem amassado estava, e uma lágrima o molhou. Greig correu a ponta dos dedos pelo corrimão da varanda como se verificasse o pó que havia neles.

― Se a senhora deseja ficar na cidade, no hotel de Gilligan, não irei me importar.

Kassandra mordeu o lábio e desviou o olhar para longe, um cavalo passava correndo, levantando poeira. Sim, a verdade causava aquele tipo de estrago e sempre vinha acompanhada pela dor.

― Mas se não se importa realmente com a simplicidade de minha casa, sou honesto em lhe dizer, prefiro que permaneça aqui.

O sorriso de Kassandra foi pleno, como há muito não tinha sido. Ela mesma não fazia idéia do porquê de sentir tanta felicidade, estava entre trouxas, porém não se importava mais com esse detalhe. Vivia com o mínimo de luxo e pela primeira vez na vida se deu conta de que toda aquela suntuosidade não era necessária para se viver com alegria.

Greig sorriu ao perceber a felicidade no rosto da moça e viu Kassandra corar quando percebeu que estava sendo observada.


	9. Território Maldito

_**TERRITÓRIO MALDITO**_

Pedro Pettigrew estava morto. Era a manchete principal no Profeta Diário. Seu corpo fora encontrado sem vida em Camden Town, ao lado do Regent's Canal, por trouxas. A morte foi pela maldição imperdoável número um: o Avada. Não mencionava o suposto assassino nem mesmo suspeitos, mas quem lia a matéria e entendia bem das coisas sabia que Pettigrew havia sido liquidado por ordem de Voldemort.

Sirius Black se sentiu muito feliz ao ler a notícia, o traidor pagara pela traição, mas apesar de preocupado com Tiago, estava contente que o amigo houvesse conseguido se esconder do Lorde das Trevas. Lupin e ele estavam morando na mansão Black, e tinham convocado a Ordem para mais uma reunião secreta naquela noite.

A virada de ano não foi muito comemorada pela sociedade bruxa porque as trevas espreitavam em cada canto, tentando aliciar com suas garras afiadas qualquer um que tivesse medo e fosse fraco o suficiente para se render à Imperio.

Os primeiros dias do ano de 1981 não davam sinais de que a vida seria tranqüila. Não havia esperanças de paz, especialmente para qualquer bruxo que nascera trouxa ou que se casara com um. A horda do Lorde das Trevas estava dizimando todos os sangues-ruins que se punham em seu caminho. Não havia misericórdia para Voldemort. As ordens eram claras: ou o bruxo aliava-se à Voldemort ou sofreria as conseqüências. Por tal, muitos optavam juntarem-se as trevas, mesmo que isso lhes rendesse a obrigação de perseguir outros inocentes.

Até mesmo o Ministério tinha recuado e muitos de seus funcionários já compactuavam com as barbarescas atitudes dos Comensais e seu mestre. Assim, as famílias cujas ligações trouxas eram visíveis fugiram da Grã-Bretanha, exilando-se em lugares longínquos no total anonimato, muitas vezes sem dinheiro e somente com a roupa do corpo.

A obsessão de Voldemort atingira níveis críticos quando Alvo Dumbledore decidira continuar defendendo Hogwarts e mantendo nela todas as crianças com descendência trouxa que quisessem ficar. Mas o velho mago foi vencido pelo próprio corpo discente, cujos pais amedrontados não permitiram que freqüentassem uma escola constantemente atacada por loucos insanos.

Havia também os que gostavam das coisas do jeito novo: um mundo bruxo somente para bruxos. E a esses, que não eram poucos, Voldemort permitiu livre passagem, porque sabia que concordariam com sua causa. Sim, havia quem vivesse como se nada houvesse acontecido. Nada parou, muito embora o grande contingente estava com medo, iam trabalhar todos os dias, faziam suas comprar todos os dias e voltavam para casa todos os dias. E até confraternizavam todos os dias, mesmo sob o olhar dos Comensais, que formavam um grande número e andavam por entre a gente de peito estufado, jantavam em restaurantes cheios de soberba, passavam pelas calçadas com olhar observador, como se fossem apontar a varinha para o primeiro transeunte que lhes cortasse a frente e matá-lo de forma cruel e lenta.

No novo regime não havia toque de recolher ou qualquer outra proibição. Voldemort não temia grupos de pessoas reunindo-se num pub ou numa esquina mal iluminada. Não temia, muito menos, pessoas que corriam de um lado a outro antes de anoitecer, preparando uma casa mais segura. Ele não iria invadir a casa de bruxo algum que não escondesse um trouxa ou nascido trouxa.

E com todo aquele medo e obediência, Voldemort podia exercer poder máximo sobre o que quer que fosse sem desgastar qualquer força sobressalente. Entretanto, sua única preocupação naqueles dias era encontrar os Potter e matar o filho deles, porque a profecia prenunciada por Sibila Trewlaney dissera que _um não poderia viver enquanto o outro não sobrevivesse_, logo, era preciso cortar o mal pela raiz. Mas a raiz se aprofundado de tal forma na terra que estava sendo impossível localizá-la.


	10. Poente Brutal

_**POENTE BRUTAL**_

Era um calor infernal debaixo daquele sol, Kassandra não acreditava que os McCoy conseguiam trabalhar num dia como aquele, mas ela jamais se sentira tão mal na vida por causa do calor. Não estava acostumada àquele clima, e a falta de uma casa estruturada piorava ainda mais as condições.

Andrew entrou no estábulo, o pai terminara de colocar a última ferradura num cavalo e alisava a anca perfeita do animal, acalmando-o.

— A senhora está passando mal novamente - disse Andrew depois de um pigarro.

Greig bufou, passando a mão sobre a boca, limpando o suor.

— Não sei o que fazer. Ela é muito frágil.

— Ela só não está acostumada - murmurou Andrew levantando a pata do cavalo gentilmente. - Talvez um banho a faça melhor.

— Sim. Talvez faça.

Greig deixou o filho mais velho no estábulo e andou apressado até a casa. Ele ia falar sobre o banho, mas Nellie tinha sido mais rápida: preparara uma banheira improvisada para a senhora Crabbe com um antigo cocho, enchendo-o de água. As duas conversavam baixo ao lado da construção da caixa d'água, onde Nellie tinha posto o cocho. Greig encostou-se na parede da varanda com o ombro, cruzou os braços e fechou os olhos, queria aproveitar cada segundo daquele som gostoso, o som de duas mulheres felizes.

Fazia meses que Kassandra Crabbe morava com os McCoy e a todos cativara, mesmo surpresa por ter conseguido tal feito já que conhecia-se bem. Mas havia mudado tanto nos últimos seis meses e gostava tanto da nova pessoa que não queria sair da lá. E era irônico ela gostar tanto de um lugar pobre e descuidado, e pequeno e feio, mas sentia-se tão bem entre aquelas pessoas que decidiu mudar as coisas.

Ela e os meninos arquitetaram um projeto de paisagismo, criando um belo caminho ladeado por tocos inúteis de madeiras que levava até um grupo de grandes árvores, onde a família gostava de se sentar e passar muitas horas conversando.

Havia alguns arbustos pelos arredores da casa, e Nellie tentava mantê-los sempre verdes, mas muitas vezes, a falta de tempo fazia com que ela se esquecesse de regá-los. Kassandra se prontificou a auxiliá-la, e agora, tudo parecia mais verde, mais bonito. A família passou a se reunir mais e conversar mais na varanda. E até mesmo Andrew parava para admirar a paisagem, depois de um longo dia de trabalho, e contar como fora o dia, ou como era a cidade onde morara e estudara durante anos.

Contudo, nada era tão ou mais interessante e curioso do que as histórias da senhora Crabbe. Ela certamente tinha o dom da palavra, cativando com qualquer que fosse a narrativa que expusesse. As crianças mais novas, que freqüentavam a pequena escola algumas milhas rio acima, passaram a apreciavam os estudos por conta de Kassandra. E Nellie não mais se sobrecarregava com os afazeres domésticos e com o cuidado dos irmãos, porque Kassandra a estava ajudando naquilo também.

A tarde avançava, Gregory e os três filhos mais velhos voltavam para casa, depois de prenderem o gado, quando uma estranha fumaça se erguera ao norte. Nellie estava na varanda, com a mão sobre o rosto, tentando proteger-se do sol enquanto tentava descobrir quem eram os visitantes. Mas conforme se aproximavam, nada de amistoso tinham os homens naquelas cavalgaduras.

Gregory berrou algo e Kassandra se sobressaltou dentro da casa.

— O que está acontecendo? - quis saber ela, abrindo a porta da cozinha com força e percebendo que todos olhavam para o mesmo lado, estáticos.

O som do ricochete de um disparo de arma de fogo pôde ser ouvido, e as crianças pequenas correram para dentro de casa.

— Andrew! Luc! À minha esquerda - e os dois rapazes desceram dos cavalos e esconderam-se, armados, atrás do casebre das ferramentas.

— O que está acontecendo? - repetiu Kassandra assustada.

— Venha para dentro, senhora - pediu Cliff, de dezessete anos, com uma espingarda nas mãos. - O pai sabe o que fazer.

Ela entrou, seguida por Nellie e Cliff, as outras crianças tinham se enfiado em um alçapão debaixo da mesa, o qual Nellie escondia com um tapete.

— A senhora sabe usar uma dessas? - perguntou Cliff, mas para sua decepção, Kassandra balançou negativamente a cabeça.

Nellie, por sua vez, não se fez de rogada, carregou o rifle e por uma fresta na parede, enfiou o cano e esperou com o olho na mira. Pouco depois, Cliff fez o mesmo, mas enfiando o cano da espingarda no caixilho da janela semi-aberta. Kassandra olhava com atenção para Gregory, somente ele podia ser visto de dentro da casa, estava atrás de um grande barril cheio de água.

O som dos disparos tornava-se mais alto a cada instante e os gritos dos agitadores, os homens que se aproximavam nos cavalos pareciam selvagens e desrespeitosos. De repente, uma bala atravessou a parede de madeira, jogando lascas por todos os lados. Kassandra escondeu o rosto nas mãos e sentiu vontade de chorar. Que diabos estava acontecendo? Então ouviu o primeiro disparo sair de perto da casa. E o segundo, e o terceiro. E um tiroteio teve início, e mais buracos pela casa surgiam. Homens praguejavam, cavalos sapateavam e então veio o fogo, entrando pela janela dentro de uma garrafa. Kassandra ficou de pé e atirou sobre a garrafa a bacia de água que Nellie usava para lavar a louça.

— Fique abaixada, senhora! - pediu Cliff em forte tom, e segundos depois, disparou a espingarda. Ela, porém, somente fez barulho, porque o alvo não estava próximo o suficiente.

Os disparos começaram a atravessar a parede com mais fúria e os três tiveram que se deitar no chão, atrás da bancada de madeira maciça para protegerem-se.

— Quem são aqueles homens? - Kassandra perguntou olhando para Cliff.

— Provavelmente ladrões.

— Ladrões? - ela não entendeu. O que ladrões queriam naquele lugar?

— O nosso gado - explicou Nellie. - É a única coisa que temos de valor... e um bom rebanho como aquele vale muito.

Imediatamente Kassandra lembrou do responsável por estar ali e sentiu tanta ira que ajoelhou e correu abaixada até seu quarto.

— Senhora! - gritou Cliff, mas era tarde, não a via mais.

— O que ela foi fazer lá?

— Não faço idéia, Nellie - disse Cliff fechando os olhos, como se pudesse deixar de ouvir o som das balas perfurando a parede.

Do nada, os tiros cessaram. Então Gregory McCoy entrou na casa, as botas fazendo um estranho barulho.

— Estão todos bem? - perguntou olhando por cima do balcão e vendo Cliff e Nellie bem escondidos. Os dois balançaram a cabeça afirmando.

Logo depois entraram Luc e Andrew, e as crianças pularam para fora do alçapão.

— Pai! Sua perna! - gritou Elliot, apontando para um ferimento.

— Eu vou ficar bem. Onde está a senhora?

Cliff, já de pé, apontou para o quarto e todos olharam para lá, Kassandra vinha saindo devagar, ajeitando o vestido. Numa das mangas havia um pouco de sangue.

— Foi de raspão - esclareceu ela antes que alguém perguntasse. - Quem eram essas pessoas?

— Ladrões, com toda a certeza - afirmou Greig.

— Eles... estão mortos? - quis saber Nellie.

— Alguns. Outros bateram em retirada, mas acho que vão voltar.

Andrew balançou a cabeça, deixou a arma ao lado da porta e saiu da casa.

— Aonde ele vai? - perguntou Kassandra temendo que alguém o emboscasse lá fora.

— Vamos enterrar os bastardos.

— Pai! - repreendeu Nellie.

— E não são? - perguntou Greig encarando a filha.

— Luc e Cliff ajudarão Andrew. O senhor fica aqui para darmos uma olhada nesse ferimento - disse Kassandra.

— Eu... eu... - Nellie gaguejava com vergonha de falar.

— Nellie é um pouco fraca para essas coisas. Eu cuido disso quando terminarmos - completou Greig.

— Não! O senhor fica aqui! Nellie, esquente um pouco de água, por favor. Depois traga-me algumas toalhas limpas, sim? Tire a calça, senhor McCoy, e sente-se aqui.

Os olhos marrom-amêndoa se esbugalharam.

— Ou o senhor prefere que eu estrague de vez a calça cortando-a de cima a baixo? - perguntou ela com as mãos na cintura. - Tudo bem - ironizou -, eu não vou olhar. - E virou-se de costas. As crianças acharam graça porque para elas não havia mal algum em tirar uma peça de roupa.

Gregory tirou a calça, colocou-a sobre a mesa e sentou, tampando seu calção com as abas da camisa, que eram longas o suficiente para cobrirem quase até as coxas.

Kassandra não se assustou com o ferimento como Elliot o fez, ela conhecia pessoas que passaram por situações piores, e sabia muito bem como cuidar daquele tipo de caso. Sem cerimônia ela tocou na perna dele e abriu o ferimento, limpando-o para encontrar a bala, que por sorte tinha se alojado na epiderme, nem chegando à derme. Sabendo que não haveria forma de aliviar a dor, ela pegou um canivete e pinçou a bala para fora num único movimento e tornou a limpar o ferimento, ensopando-o com água em abundância e depois limpando gentilmente com uma toalha embebida em uísque, o único remédio potente o suficiente existente naquela casa para desinfetá-lo.

— Só mais um pouco, está bem? - pediu Kassandra.

Desnecessariamente, porque até então Gregory McCoy não tinha emitido um gemido sequer. Ela pegou um pouco de gordura animal, colocou sobre o ferimento e tampou-o com um pedaço de pano e, por fim, enfaixou a coxa dele fazendo certa pressão.

— O senhor precisa descansar agora - disse Kassandra com um leve sorriso nos lábios, seu trabalho fora bem feito.

— Não. Vou ajudar os rapazes - ele foi incisivo.

— Pai! - exclamou Nellie com os olhos tristes.

Sem dar ouvidos, Greig saiu de casa e caminhou até onde seus filhos enterravam os mortos. Mas ele não fez nada além de observá-los, e lá dentro da casa, Nellie recostava sua cabeça no ombro de Kassandra.

— É a primeira vez que ele me ouve - sussurrou a jovem com lágrimas nos olhos.

— Que bom - respondeu Kassandra baixando os olhos para as mãos cheias de sangue.

A manhã raiou barulhenta. Os meninos McCoy corriam de um lado a outro, parecendo brincar, mas Kassandra sabia que não era o que deveriam estar fazendo. Espiou por entre as cortinas e viu Greig com os braços na cintura, a cabeça baixa e os olhos nas botas. Andrew, ao lado dele, olhava por sobre o ombro, logo atrás, o gado mugia pedindo por liberdade.

— Bom-dia - cumprimentou Nellie.

Kassandra sentou à mesa e olhou para a porta, por onde Greig entrava.

— Sinto muito, senhor McCoy - a mulher apontava com a cabeça para a parede totalmente perfurada.

— Todos estão bem, é isso que importa. Aquilo ali poder ser consertado - ele disse se sentando sem cerimônia e pegando a xícara de café que a filha lhe estendia. - Sairemos para levar o gado a Red Rock City daqui a pouco - falou com firmeza, mas algo em sua voz era contraditório.

— Não podem esperar pelo menos dois ou três dias? - pediu Kassandra.

Andrew tirou os olhos do pai e os levou a ela.

— Perderemos o dinheiro, senhora - Greig respondeu prontamente. - A senhora não entenderia disso.

— E por que não? - quis saber Kassandra, sentindo-se ofendida.

— Digo... poucas mulheres entende de rebanhos... de compra e venda... - ele tentou contornar a frase dita de mau jeito.

— Ah, sim. Claro que não entendo - ela sorriu forçado.

— E se... se... - Nellie não conseguiu terminar a frase.

— Mandei Cliff até os Stevenson, alguns homens dele permanecerão aqui até retornarmos. Quanto a casa, bem, vai ter que esperar conseguirmos um bom preço pelo rebanho.

Mal terminou a frase e Gregory McCoy se pôs de pé, o chapéu na cabeça e o cinturão onde jaziam duas pistolas, pronto para a viagem. Andrew despediu-se das mulheres segurando a aba do chapéu ao menear a cabeça e saiu atrás do pai.


	11. Sob a toalhinha bordada

_**SOB A TOALHINHA BORDADA**_

Snape aparatou em Spinner's End, na casinha descuidada e mofada onde passara toda a infância. Entrou, trancou a porta, jogou-se sobre o sofá e mirrou o teto encardido. Voldemort precisava encontrar os Potter, era imprescindível matar o menino porque poderia vir a ser o único bruxo a poder derrotar o Lorde das Trevas mais tarde; mas a caçada estava cada vez mais estressante e infrutífera. Por onde andaria Lily? Como conseguira sumir da face da terra sem deixar vestígios? Kassandra deveria ter passado horas arquitetando aquilo tudo. Sim, Kassandra sempre fora meticulosa, tinha extremo cuidado com o que quer que fosse: organizando os bens e pertences, os jantares e até a divisão do trabalho entre os elfos domésticos.

Ao descobrir que ela o traiu, Snape ficou possesso, direcionou toda sua fúria em uma única coisa: encontrá-la. Mas os dias passaram, e os meses também. Então, encontrou o bilhete. Um singelo e breve bilhete, deixado debaixo da toalhinha bordada sobre a mesinha ao seu lado. E todo aquele rancor se transformou em compreensão.

"_Não deixarei que nada aconteça a Lily. Estaremos a salvo até o dia do confronto."_

O bilhete o acompanhava, protegido no bolso interior de seu paletó, todos os dias desde que o encontrara. A letra fina e desenhada de Kassandra sempre lhe agradara aos olhos, parecia uma arte, era como se ela estivesse rabiscando qualquer coisa e saísse aquela letra arredondada sem-par, todas do mesmo tamanho, todas perfeitas.

Entendia agora que o motivo fora o de salvar o garoto que derrotaria Voldemort. E estava grato por ela ter sumido com os Potter. Não por causa do garoto e muito menos pelo pai dele, e sim por Lily. Se não fosse por Kassandra, Lily estaria morta.

Mas o que mais o surpreendia era a forma como ela conseguira descobrir tudo. Não ouvindo atrás das portas ou nos aposentos próximos como fizera Rabicho, morto por sua incompetência, mas, sim, utilizando-se da legilimência de forma assustadoramente incomparável. Sem vestígios ou erros. Não era uma dedução. Era uma confirmação que Snape fazia, porque suspeitava que ela utilizava-se de tal artimanha desde o dia em que a pegara tentando ler sua mente. Não tinha certeza, nem poderia afirmar que fora da mente dele que Kassandra havia tirado todas as informações, mas também não descartava a possibilidade. Tinha somente certeza de que, quando estavam juntos, na cama, milhares de pensamentos rodopiavam em sua mente, mas o frenesi e a luxúria não permitiam que ele enxergasse a verdade: Kassandra lia sua mente enquanto faziam amor. E se ela conseguira algumas informações em sua mente, daquela forma, dos outros homens poderia ter tirado informações melhores e mais precisas.

A toalhinha emporcalhada sobre a mesa de centro lhe mostrara um pouco mais sobre a traiçoeira mulher de Crabbe, cuja vida não deveria ter sido fácil para tê-la deixado tão arrogante e prepotente, tão desinteressada e frustrada.

— Fique onde está, Kassie - murmurou com a mão sobre o bolso que guardava o bilhete.


	12. Aprendendo a amar

_**APRENDENDO A AMAR**_

A volta da viagem foi cansativa porque Gregory não se permitiu parar para dormir. Queria chegar o quanto antes em casa e confirmar que tudo estava bem. Ele olhava de esgoela para os filhos, vez ou outra, e percebia a exaustão nos olhos deles, mas os rapazes continuavam mantendo a postura a todo custo, para que o pai sentisse orgulho. E Gregory estava orgulhoso, muito.

Avançaram noite adentro e chegaram a suas terras quando o sol raiava. Luc tinha encostado o peito sobre o pescoço de sua montaria, o cansaço o tomara por completo, mas quando o cavalo de Andrew bufou, o garoto ergueu a cabeça acordando. O pai havia parado e fitava a casa ao longe. Tinha algo de diferente nela.

— O que está acontecendo? - perguntou Gregory apeando e se dirigindo a Nellie, que estendia os lençóis brancos no varal.

— Pai! - ela exclamou sorridente, mas fechou a cara pouco depois ao ver a expressão zangada dele.

— O que significa isso? - tornou a perguntar ele, apontando o dedo para a casa.

— Nellie não tem nada haver com o que está acontecendo - explicou Kassandra, parada logo atrás de Gregory. Ele se virou e a encarou, estava furioso. - Eu precisava pagar de alguma forma...

— Não precisamos de favores - rosnou Gregory com os olhos colados nela.

— Não é um favor, senhor McCoy. Eu queria agradecer por tudo o que sua família têm feito por mim...

Ele a fitava com indignação, não tinha gostado nada de ver a casa sendo reformada sem sua permissão.

— Não precisamos disso - ele foi contundente.

— Não é nada demais, senhor...

— Tome, aqui está o dinheiro - ele tirou de qualquer jeito um maço de notas de dentro de uma bolsa de couro e quase o atirou em Kassandra. - Pague essas pessoas e mande-as embora!

— Mas - ela hesitou sorrindo para ele - já estão pagos, senhor. Eu...

— Então tome o seu dinheiro - e insistiu que ela o pegasse. Kassandra não se moveu. Gregory tomou a mão dela e meteu o dinheiro na palma, fechando-a em seguida.

— Escute aqui, senhor McCoy, eu achei estar fazendo uma grande surpresa para o senhor. Seus filhos estão contentes, até mesmo ajudam no que podem...

— Eu não preciso de caridade! - Gregory falou devagar, pontuando cada palavra.

Nellie tinha saído de lá, estava com medo do pai. Kassandra baixou os olhos, deu as costas a Gregory e caminhou até os homens que montavam uma estrutura no lado esquerdo da casa.

— Acho que ela não fez por mal - murmurou Andrew, parado logo atrás do pai.

Os dois viram Kassandra falar com os homens, dispensando-os e depois seguir até o estábulo, onde as crianças brincavam num cocho cheio de água.

— Eu preciso descansar - disse Gregory. - Você e Luc façam o mesmo.

Era quase noite quando Andrew apareceu na varanda. Seus irmãos tinham todos tomado banho e entravam na cozinha para jantar, Nellie já colocava tudo à mesa, mais quieta do que de costume. A senhora Crabbe vinha caminhando cabisbaixa, sacudindo o vestido azul-marinho e quando o viu sentado no degrau da entrada, parou de súbito.

— Entendo sua intenção, senhora - disse ele encarando-a.

Ela nada respondeu.

— Meu pai não é um homem de aceitar ajuda. Deus sabe que ele tem se esforçado muito para nos dar o melhor, sempre. Mas jamais iria aceitar algo de mão beijada como o que a senhora quis oferecer.

Os olhos dela pareciam distantes e brilhavam como um diamante.

— Eu vou dar uma volta, a lua cheia está tão bonita - murmurou, e dando meia volta, tornou a voltar pelo caminho que viera.

Andrew soube que ela estava tentando evitar encontrar seu pai quando todas as luzes da casa se apagaram e a cama do quarto em que ela dormia ainda estava feita.

Era cedo quando Gregory se levantou. Desceu a escadaria e viu que a porta do quarto da senhora Crabbe estava aberta. A cama estava feita, minuciosamente arrumada como somente uma mulher conseguiria organizar. Ele espiou para fora da janela e viu a varanda solitária. Franziu a testa ao perceber que nem o fogão a lenha estava aceso, o que indicava que ninguém havia levantado ainda. Onde estaria, então, a mulher? Gregory caminhou para fora de casa, passando a mão pela porta, antes danificada pelas balas dos rifles dos malditos ladrões, agora impecavelmente consertada, assim como as janelas e paredes. A estrutura de madeira contígua a casa era grande e tinha sido armada com empenho e cuidado. O piso estava completamente pronto e os cômodos podiam ser percebidos, mais três quartos, provavelmente, e parte do um cômodo que se uniria ao quarto onde a senhora Crabbe estava instalada e se transformaria em sala, um luxo que os McCoy nunca tiveram na vida.

Gregory levou os olhos ao céu, uma estrela ainda brilhava com vontade quase própria, tentando se sobre sair ao sol nascente. Um cavalo relinchou no estábulo e chamou a atenção dele para a porta semi-aberta do celeiro. Ele entrou devagar e viu a senhora Crabbe deitada sobre os fardos de feno. Respirou fundo e permaneceu parado a observá-la.

— Pai - chamou Andrew da porta do celeiro.

Gregory ergueu o dedo, pedindo silêncio, e depois apontou para a mulher que dormia logo adiante. Andrew caminhou até lá e sorriu ao perceber a senhora Crabbe num sono profundo e tranqüilo.

— Vou fazer um café - murmurou Gregory, e deixou o filho no celeiro.

Andrew andou até perto da senhora e se agachou bem próximo a ela, tão serena e introspectiva. Que será que sonhava? Relembrava da vida em seu país? Ou sonhava em terminar o trabalho começado naquele lugar?

Entretanto, um cavalo relinchou, sapateando assustado por um barulho qualquer, e acordando os demais animais, assim como a senhora Crabbe, que se surpreedeu ao ver Andrew acocorado ao seu lado.

— Desculpe, senhora - ele falou, erguendo-se.

— Já amanheceu? - quis saber Kassandra sentando, seus tornozelos apareceram por baixo da bainha do vestido, mas ela nem percebeu que o rapaz os observava. - Acho que adormeci... Vou preparar o café da manhã.

Ela se pôs de pé, calçou as botinas e somente naquele momento percebeu que Andrew observava cada movimento que fazia.

— O senhor me acompanha? - perguntou para tentar espantar o constrangimento.

— É... claro, senhora - e ele estendeu-lhe o braço, ao qual ela aceitou com um sorriso cativante.

Caminharam em silêncio até a casa. Andrew abriu a porta para que Kassandra entrasse, e depois a fechou. Gregory estava sentado à mesa, fatiara o pão e servia-se de café quando Kassandra sentou à frente dele.

— Bom-dia, senhor McCoy - disse ela em tom baixo.

— Bom-dia - respondeu ele, fitando o bule de café.

— Irei hospedar-me no hotel da cidade - ela falou sem meandros. - Se o senhor permitir, pedirei a seu filho que me leve.

Gregory McCoy não levantou os olhos.

— O senhor e sua família já fizeram o bastante por mim.

— A senhora tem certeza?

— Sim, eu tenho - respondeu recusando o café que Andrew lhe oferecia.

— Minha casa... não chega aos pés daquele hotel - confessou Gregory -, mas se a senhora desejar, posso arrumar uma banheira...

— Não, não... por favor. Já estou bem e vou seguir meu caminho.

— E para onde vai? - quis saber Andrew.

— Andrew, nos dê licença, por favor - pediu o pai. E o rapaz saiu sem responder. - Devo desculpas à senhora.

Kassandra respirou fundo, desviando os olhos dele.

— Não agi corretamente ontem. Estava com a cabeça quente, cansado...

— Não é preciso que se explique, senhor. Eu entendo perfeitamente.

— Estamos acostumados com sua presença - ele murmurou quase inaudível.

— Devo presumir que seja uma boa coisa.

— Sim, senhora, é uma boa coisa. E peço desculpas se a envergonhei ou a ofendi.

— Também lhe devo desculpas. Agi sem seu consentimento e mereci ouvir cada uma das palavras que o senhor disse.

— As... crianças... não irão gostar de sua partida.

— Elas vão se acostumar - respondeu Kassandra segura. - Mas se o senhor permitir, escreverei para elas.

Andrew tornou à cozinha, os braços na cintura e os dentes semicerrados.

— Não queremos que a senhora vá embora - disse o rapaz fitando o pai. Nellie apareceu ao lado dele e balançou positiva a cabeça.

Kassandra sorriu e, com os olhos vazando, levantou-se e abraçou a garota.


	13. Para o desespero de Crabbe

_**O DESESPERO DE CRABBE**_

Não havia como negar, Voldemort satisfazia-se em castigar Crabbe toda vez que o via. Talvez porque o Comensal era mole ou talvez porque sempre via Kassandra nos olhos dele. E o ódio que sentia por ela se misturava com admiração, era uma mulher astuta e muito mais inteligente do que imaginara.

— E então, Crabbe, alguma notícia de sua mulher?

— Não... nenhuma, mestre - gaguejou o Comensal.

— Você é um inútil. Se eu não precisasse muito de aliados, já estaria morto, Crabbe. E sua segunda família também! - os olhos de Voldemort brilharam com intensidade.

Crabbe baixou-se numa exagerada reverência e correu o mais rápido possível da presença de seu mestre. Ao sair da casa, branco feito neve, trombou com Malfoy e Snape, que pararam e o encararam indignados.

— Que diabos, Crabbe?! Ainda não encontrou a mulher? - quis saber Malfoy.

— Olhe bem para a minha cara, Malfoy, e diga o que acha! - rosnou Crabbe. - Eu vou matar aquela mulher quando puser as mãos nela... - confessou com os olhos avermelhados.

Era certo, todo mundo sabia, que Crabbe sempre fora obcecado pela esposa, a tratava como se fosse uma rainha, lhe fazia todas as vontades, e mesmo assim ela o repudiava. Agora ele parecia ter caído na real, via bem que perdera a vida tentando agradar uma mulher que jamais fora sua e que jamais o respeitou.

Snape e Malfoy pararam ao lado de Voldemort, na sala, cumprimentando-o com uma breve reverência.

— Alguma novidade, Severo?

— Nenhuma, mestre.

— E você, Lúcio. Nada de incomum no Ministério?

— Não, mestre.

— Começo a acreditar que tenham ido além de um mero esconderijo - falou Voldemort passando a língua pelos lábios.

— Mestre? - Malfoy não havia entendido.

— Quem sabe alguém os esteja protegendo. Alguém de dentro do meu círculo - a língua ferina não tinha medo algum.

Snape ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e desviou o olhar para a janela, por onde via Crabbe apoiado com os dois braços no tronco de um salgueiro.

— Isso mesmo, Severo. Eu creio que Crabbe esteja escondendo algo.

— Kassandra foi muito esperta, mestre.

— Devo admitir, desconhecia os fortes poderes legilimentes e oclumentes dela. Tenho a certeza de que contra mim ela não teve coragem de utilizá-los, mas vocês seriam presas fáceis.

— Devo discorda do senhor, mestre - Snape interveio com certa arrogância.

Voldemort sorriu.

— Certo, Severo, você também pode ser excluído da lista dos enganados - divertiu-se Voldemort ao ver a cara de indignado do Comensal. - Agora vão. Preciso que essa criança seja encontrada. Ela não pode continuar vivendo.

Cada Comensal tomou seu rumo. Snape passou por Crabbe antes de desaparatar e, de certa forma, sentiu-se apiedado. Era nisso que dava querer carregar mais do que se podia. E Kassandra era um fardo pesado para Crabbe, porque ele a dividia com outra família, não queria libertá-la, não desistia da idéia de que conseguiria satisfazer-lhe as vontades de alguma forma, o que exigia dele muito mais capacidades do que tinha. Era bem verdade que ele tentava agradá-la e muitas vezes, quem o via tentando adulá-la sentia que ele poderia conseguir, mas por mais que ele fosse gentil, por mais que ele se humilhasse, Kassandra não se deixava atingir, não se importava com os presentes, com os galanteios ou qualquer outra demonstração de afeto vinda do marido. Ela simplesmente o desprezava.

Na noite seguinte, uma pista do paradeiro dos Potter chegou às mãos de Voldemort. Era um singelo colar, envelhecido pelo tempo, com um grande pingente em forma de gota que se abria e mostrava numa fotografia amarela duas pessoas distintas.

— Sim. É Tiago - Snape inspirou, tentando não tremer ao confirmar a segunda pessoa na fotografia: - e Lílian Potter.

— Há algo de muito interessante nesta foto - o dedo macilento de Voldemort apertou o papel encaixado do pingente. - Que penteados... você tem certeza de que são eles, Severo?

— Tenho, mestre. Um rosto feio como o de Tiago jamais s esquece - ironizou Snape fazendo Voldemort sorrir.

— Lúcio, esclareça-nos sobre as chaves de portal.

— Cha... chaves de portal, mestre?

— Quem cuida das autorizações?

Lúcio sorriu e disse:

— Vou tratar de descobrir se utilizaram alguma sem permissão, milorde. Não irei demorar com a resposta.

— É assim que eu gosto, Lúcio - agradeceu Voldemort como se estivesse passando a mão sobre a cabeça de um cachorro.

Malfoy saiu entusiasmado, mas Snape não parecia tão confiante.

— Se ainda estiverem com a chave, mestre, será um grande triunfo para o senhor. Mas eu duvido, apesar de saber que o cérebro de Tiago Potter não deva ter tamanho maior que um amendoim, que Lílian não se precavesse.

— Vamos esperar que Lúcio nos traga uma boa notícia. Por hora, vá até este endereço, Severo, é onde encontraram o colar.

O colar fora encontrado num apartamento trouxa a poucos metros do Beco Diagonal, onde uma construtora derrubaria um velho conjunto habitacional. A obra estava interditada agora porque houvera um incidente poucos dias atrás, um homem despencara do segundo andar, estatelando-se no hall de entrada. O companheiro de trabalho alegou à polícia que vira um vulto empurrar o homem lá de cima, mas ninguém foi encontrado. O que levou à abertura de um inquérito e o embargo da obra.

Snape subiu com cautela pela escadaria. O lugar era escuro e sujo, indicando que há muito ninguém deveria morar ali.

— _Tom Riddle?_ - era a voz de uma mulher indagando.

Snape sentiu sua língua se prender por alguns instantes enquanto um frio o invadia. E quando finalmente pôde responder, percebeu que um vulto levantava do chão e esvoaçava em sua direção.

— Não. Severo Snape! - respondeu dando alguns passos para trás. Mas o que viu o fez engasgar: um rosto sem olhos e expressão, ossudo, envolto por longuíssimos cabelos ruivos se aproximava com rapidez. Snape tropeçou e caiu sentado a centímetros do parapeito por onde o trouxa havia se acidentado. O vulto passou sobre sua cabeça e desfez-se ao tocar no lustre de cristal. - Lily - murmurou fitando a porta a sua frente. Aquilo significava apenas uma coisa: Lílian Potter estava morta e alguém lançara na casa um feitiço contra invasores.

Snape ficou de pé, bateu o pó de sua roupa e foi até o quarto de onde saíra o vulto. Estava revirado, o Ministério estivera por ali com toda certeza, mas Lúcio Malfoy, que fora astuto o bastante para conseguir apoderar-se do colar, também deveria ter lançando um feitiço desilusório na casa. Girando duas vezes a varinha e murmurando algumas palavras Snape percebeu pequenos detalhes que antes não estavam à vista. Um deles era um penhoar acinzentado pelo tempo, jogado ao chão. Ajuntou-o e o tecido quase se esfarelou em sua mão. Sentiu algo firme no tecido, ao colocá-lo sobre a cama, e encontrou num dos bolsos outra fotografia. Snape se abalou ao ver Lílian segurando um menino nos braços, tinha cinco ou seis anos. Ao lado dela estava o detestável Potter e ao fundo uma grande placa anunciava o primeiro metro do mundo.

Guardou a foto no bolso do paletó e passou os olhos pela cômoda, um vidro de perfume quebrado, um laço de fita e uma caixinha de madeira aberta, e muito pó. As gavetas ainda continham as roupas da família, mas nada mais. Ele continuou buscando por alguma coisa, sem saber o que, mas as horas passaram e tudo parecia normal. Uma casa trouxa normal, sem segredos ou encantamentos.

Os Comensais se encontravam regulamente na casa de Voldemort, uma antiga mansão nas colinas de Epping Forest, onde uma vasta floresta existiu há muitos anos atrás. Era uma propriedade afastada do mundo por uma muralha de centenárias árvores.

— Achei que você não viesse mais, Lúcio.

— Desculpe, milorde - mas fui pego de surpresa por alguns funcionários e tive de despistá-los.

— Conseguiu alguma coisa?

— É impossível localizar o objeto utilizado pelos Potter, provavelmente foi destruído - informou Malfoy com os olhos no chão.

Voldemort juntou as mãos e cruzou os dedos, recostando o queixo neles.

— Alguém vai pagar pela incompetência - sibilou o Lorde das Trevas.


	14. Walking After You

_**WALKING AFTER YOU**_

Duas semanas de trabalho duro e a casa dos McCoy estava completamente reformada. Agora havia sete quartos e muito espaço para toda a família na nova sala de estar onde longas conversas aconteciam depois do jantar. Greig encostou-se no batente da porta da nova sala e observou todos os seus filhos sentados ao redor de Kassandra enquanto ela lhes falava sobre Londres. Era bom ver que a família continuava unida e feliz. E felicidade era o que aquelas crianças pouco tiveram na vida. Greig podia se lembrar com certeza dos dias em que os vira realmente contente. Sabia que tudo se resumia apenas a uma única pessoa, mas não queria falar dela, não queria pensar nela. Suas vidas tinham enfraquecido demais por ela.

Andrew estava perto da janela, vez ou outra tirava os olhos da paisagem e pousava-os na mulher que falava. Nellie cerzia algumas roupas, calças em sua maioria, os meninos viviam rasgando-as. Elliot, o mais interessado, estava sentado bem aos pés de Kassandra, mexendo nos laços da botina dela ao mesmo tempo em que seus ouvidos não perdiam uma palavra sequer do que ela contava.

— Acho que já é hora de irem dormir - Greig pigarreou antes de falar, chamando a atenção dos filhos. Elliot foi o único que reclamou.

— Eu coloco você na cama, querido - murmurou Kassandra sorrindo. - Amanhã continuarei a história.

Era incrível como uma mulher podia mudar toda a rotina numa casa. E tanto poderia mudá-la para pior quanto para melhor. Kassandra conseguira fazer a família toda ir aos cultos todos os domingos cedo pela manhã, mesmo ela não sendo daquela região e não sabendo cantar os hinos. Ela também reavivara a amizade com os Stevenson, antigos amigos da família, onde as crianças passavam as tardes de sábado.

Foi numa dessas visitas domingueiras, para um almoço alegre entre amigos, que Nellie conhecera Clark, sobrinho da senhora Stevenson, um jovem médico que se estabelecera a poucos meses na cidade. E Clark estava tão interessado em Nellie que não perdia uma oportunidade sequer de vê-la, trazendo-lhe sempre um agrado da cidade.

Andrew, por sua vez, tinha se revelado um grande anfitrião, sempre disposto a agradar os amigos, em especial, a senhora Crabbe, a quem acostumou convidar para um longo passeio nas noites de lua cheia.

Os bailes e festas na cidade também passaram a ser um momento novo para a família, que não estava habituada com toda aquela agitação e divertimento, entretanto, estar feliz e se divertir nunca fora algo inatingível para os McCoy, mas havia tempos que nenhum deles se permitia a tal por conta de não desrespeitar o pai. Mas Greig era outro homem naqueles dias, e fora Kassandra Crabbe quem o trouxera à vida novamente. E como ele estava grato por ela ter aparecido, mesmo sabendo que ela cometera o mesmo erro que sua esposa. Ele percebia em Kassandra um ponto forte, ela lutava pelo que achava certo e lutava a favor de quem ela gostava, mesmo que isso a levasse contra muitos de seus princípios. A vida dela tinha sido um conto de fadas, ela mesma contara sobre sua casa, sobre as grandes festas que davam em sua cidade. E contava como gastara dinheiro em supérfluos. Mas acima de tudo, ela falava sobre tudo o que aprendera com seus atos. Não era nada esplendoroso ser tão rico e gastar o dinheiro em bobagens como ela fizera, era o que ela sempre lembrava às crianças, e se pudesse voltar atrás no tempo, não tornaria a cometer os mesmos erros.

— Meus irmãos adoram a senhora - murmurou Andrew, ladeando Kassandra num dos passeios noturnos. - Vejo o brilho dos olhos deles quando a senhora está por perto.

— Eu também os adoro, Andrew. E muito - confessou igualmente num sussurro.

Andrew a fitou, um repentino entusiasmo o envolveu, e Kassandra achou que ele teria falado algo se não fosse o uivo de um coiote a interrompê-lo. Voltaram para casa em silêncio, uma luz no quarto do pai ainda podia ser vista, mas se apagou quando os dois entraram na sala. Despediram-se, mas Andrew hesitou em deixar a presença dela.

— Será que a senhora... será que...

— O que foi, Andrew? - foi direta, queria que ele terminasse a frase.

Ele sorriu com um canto da boca e olhou para o chão, envergonhado.

— Boa-noite, senhora - despediu-se perdendo a coragem, e deu as costas a ela, antes que ela pudesse lhe perguntar qualquer coisa.

A manhã do dia seguinte seria cheia de trabalho. Havia muito gado para ser marcado na fazendo vizinha, o que renderia a Gregory McCoy algumas cabeças. Dali a dois meses ele próprio teria que marcar seu gado e depois de mais algum tempo, o atravessar novamente pelo deserto até a cidade onde o venderia.

Também pela manhã, Kassandra e os meninos tinham ido até a cidade buscar mantimentos. E à tarde eles já saboreavam uma deliciosa torta de maçã feita por Nellie. As outras duas tortas estavam sobre o batente da janela, esfriando e esperando pelo pai e pelos irmãos mais velhos. Foi ao olhar para as tortas, na intenção de verificar se ainda continuavam intocadas, que Nellie viu três cavalos se aproximando. Ela e Kassandra foram até a varanda enquanto os meninos permaneciam dentro de casa.

— Tarde, senhoras - disse o homem de bigode. Era Henri Gilligan.

Nellie desviou os olhos dele, focando na barra de sua saia.

— Boa-tarde, senhores - cumprimentou Kassandra descendo o lance de escadas.

— Greig está? - quis saber o outro homem, era bem alto e vestia uma roupa escura com uma estrela prateada fixada no peito.

— Está para chegar - falou Kassandra olhando além da colina, mas nada avistando.

— É a respeito deste forasteiro - disse o homem alto, esticando o braço e entregando a Kassandra um folhetim amassado. - É um bandido procurado em cinco cidades da região. Viram-no rondando a cidade ontem.

— Bem, por aqui não o vimos. Mas se quiser dar uma olhada por aí, não faremos objeção - disse Kassandra sorrindo.

No entanto, Nellie interpôs:

— Esse aí não pode ficar aqui. O pai não vai gostar. - Nellie apontava para Henri Gilligan.

— Acredito então ser melhor esperarem pelo senhor McCoy. Ele não deve demorar - afirmou Kassandra, agora com os olhos presos no horizonte, onde quatro cavalos despontavam.

A primeira coisa que Gregory McCoy fez ao chegar foi soltar a trava de couro de seu coldre. Para não deixar precipitações desagradáveis acontecerem, o homem com a estrela prateada falou primeiro.

— Tarde, Greig - e esporreou o cavalo, que andou até bem próximo ao senhor McCoy. - Procuramos por Vince Prado, pistoleiro de mão cheia. Esteve na cidade ontem e presumimos que foi ele quem matou Jack.

— Jack Benning? - quis saber Greig.

— Sim, Greig, nosso amigo Jack, o dono do armazém. E estamos aqui justamente para dar uma olhada em sua propriedade...

— Xerife - Greig o encarou, endireitando-se na cavalgadura -, o senhor pode dar uma olhadela por aí, mas já vou lhe dizendo que ninguém permanece em minha propriedade sem minha permissão.

— Entendo, Greig, mas eu preciso...

— E o senhor até pode olhar, desde que esse aí fique esperando aqui.

— Na verdade, senhor McCoy - Gilligan era incrivelmente antipático de propósito -, não vim para vasculhar sua propriedade. Estou aqui para falar com a senhora Crabbe.

Kassandra espremeu a sobrancelha e depois de olhar para Gilligan, encarou o xerife.

— Comigo? - pediu sorrindo.

— Sim. A senhora poderia nos acompanhar até a cidade?

— Se deseja falar comigo, pode fazê-lo aqui mesmo, senhor Gilligan.

Mas o xerife entremeteu seu cavalo entre os dois.

— A senhora precisa nos acompanhar até a delegacia.

— Eu o que? - indagou indignada.

— Há algumas perguntas que queremos lhe fazer - continuou o xerife -, senhora.

A última palavra, porém, soou como uma afronta tanto para Kassandra quanto para Gregory.

— Vá para dentro, senhora - ordenou Gregory descendo do cavalo. Ela parecia indignada, mas obedeceu, assim como Nellie.

— Vejo que a tem em rédeas curtas. Se tivesse feito isso com... - alfinetou Gilligan sem terminar a frase.

— A senhora Crabbe é nossa hospede. Já lhe disse isso uma vez, Gilligan e não lhe direi a próxima - foi grosso. - Vamos dar logo essa olhada em minhas terras, que tenho mais o que fazer.

— Certo, Gregory. Mas depois, a senhora voltará conosco para a cidade.

— Por quê? - quis saber Gregory.

— Porque, meu caro - Gilligan apeou de seu cavalo - , ela é outra bandida.

Gregory quase avançou sobre o inglês, mas conteve-se porque sabia que seus filhos estariam observando-o pela janela. Ele não era homem de brigas, jamais entrara em qualquer uma por seus amigos, muito menos por mulheres, e não seria diferente agora.

— Ficarei aqui esperando os senhores - disse Gilligan cheio de soberba.

Brad Conelly era o xerife da cidade há anos. Jamais admitira qualquer desacato ou desordem, muito menos portar armas em suas ruas. Agora, chegava a ele uma morte tola e estúpida, por um rifle de cabo negro adornado e uma caixa de balas. Que homem era esse tal de Vince Prado cuja consciência não pesava ao matar um pai de família e um grande amigo de todos na cidade? Que segredo esconderia o tal rifle vendido por Jack Benning? Eram respostas necessárias, mas não faziam parte do conhecimento de Kassandra Crabbe, que estava agora sentada em uma cadeira de madeira dura, diante de uma mesa onde duas pistolas estavam deitadas, sendo observadas por Brad Conelly.

— Não admito que pensem que minhas jóias são falsas - ela bradou, batendo com o punho cerrado sobre a mesa, as armas deram um pulinho. - Eu não sou mulher de mentiras!

— A senhora já me disse isso. Cinco vezes. Mas o colar em posse de Henri Gilligan é falso. Foi avaliado por nosso banqueiro...

— Ele está mentindo! Eu lhe vendi meu colar a uma bagatela. Aquele colar valia, pelo menos, vinte vezes o valor que recebi!

— A senhora vem de longe, achando que somos otários... - o xerife acendeu o charuto e pôs as pernas sobre a mesa, cruzando-as. - Mas deixe-me dizer, seu parceiro vai ser pego.

— Meu parceiro? Agora o senhor insinua que premeditei tudo o que está inventando?

— Não estou inventando - o xerife berrou, pondo-se de pé. - Gilligan me contou o que aconteceu.

— Eu não vendi uma cópia! - ela foi grossa e tão estúpida quando o xerife. - E Gilligam soube disso no momento em que viu o colar. Os olhos dele arregalaram-se e o corpo dele tremeu todo!

O xerife franziu a testa.

— Eu sei o que está acontecendo. Sei muito bem - disse empertigando-se e erguendo o dedo indicador. - Seu querido Gilligan está querendo dar o golpe! Quer tirar o que McCoy tem já que investi o dinheiro na fazenda! Mas o senhor se engana se acha que vou deixar que tentem isso!

Espantado, o xerife sentou e deu uma tragada no charuto.

— Encontre o seu bandido, senhor xerife, e primeiro lhe provarei que não sou cúmplice dele. Depois, lhe provarei que Henri Gilligan é um velhaco! E que o senhor não passa de um capacho!

Dizendo isso, Kassandra saiu batendo a porta e quebrando um dos vidros do caixilho. Andrew McCoy a esperava ao lado de fora da delegacia com a velha e desconfortável carroça. Não trocaram uma palavra sequer até chegarem em casa. E Kassandra se trancou no quarto assim que a primeira pergunta lhe foi feita.


	15. Pistoleiro não mente e bruxo não existe

_**PISTOLEIROS NÃO MENTEM E BRUXOS NÃO EXISTEM**_

— Então você entendeu?

— Sim, senhor.

— Aqui está o colar. E não dê uma de engraçadinho, caso contrário, seu estimado rifle vai para dentro da caldeira lá na ferraria.

Vince Prado era um pistoleiro a procura de um rifle lendário, pertencente à Bloody Bill, perdido durante um cerco aos confederados, no Texas. A arma ficou em posse de índios durante alguns anos e depois um bando de ladrões a levou para o Arizona, onde um dos rapazes do bando a perdeu numa aposta. Agora, a arma aparecera em Rock Canyon, do nada, como se o fantasma de Bloody Bill a quisesse esconder para sempre do resto do mundo. Vince percorrera o rastro do rifle nos últimos meses como se sua sobrevivência dependesse disso, mas ele apenas a queria como um amuleto. Um amuleto contra quem se pusesse em seu caminho, como estava acontecendo naquele momento, naquela cidade. E tudo estava sendo tão oportuno, que ele decidiu tirar toda vantagem possível... até conhecer Kassandra Crabbe.

A delegacia era uma grande e nova construção mista, a parte da frente, onde ficava a recepção e as salas do xerife e dos ajudantes era de madeira, a parte de trás, cozinha e celas, era feita de tijolos e grossas grades de ferro. Henri Gilligan estava sentado logo ao lado do delegado. Diante deles estava Vince Prado e mais à direita, Kassandra Crabbe. Gregory e Andrew McCoy ficaram na sala de espera, mas podiam ouvir a conversa sem qualquer esforço.

— Eu gostaria de pedir que enquanto cada um estiver depondo, ninguém se manifeste - pediu o xerife. - Todos terão a vez de se explicar. - E ele olhou de esgoela para Gilligan.

_Estão mancomunados_ - pensou Kassandra espremendo os olhos.

— Por que não nos diz, senhor Prado, o que encontramos com o senhor esta manhã.

— A jóia que está nessa bolsa - respondeu Vince.

O xerife abriu a bolsinha de couro e tirou um belo colar de pedras. Kassandra sabia que era o verdadeiro.

— E o que é aquilo que o senhor Gilligan segura?

Os rostos se viraram para o dono de metade da cidade e nas mãos dele estava o colar falsificado; não era difícil notar a diferença, as pedras do colar falso tinham um brilho opaco.

— É uma cópia que usamos quando fugimos da cidade.

— O QUE? - Kassandra e Gregory pronunciaram juntos, cada qual num aposento.

— Ora, querida, não se faça de desentendida - gracejou Vince. - Perdôo você por fugir de mim, sei que não fui um bom marido, mas...

— Ora, cale-se - rosnou ela, mas foi interrompida.

— Senhora, por favor, apenas responda às perguntas quando as fizermos, certo? - o xerife foi conciso. - O senhor usa a jóia como isca em seus roubos?

— O objetivo é lucrar, claro. Pessoas como o senhor Gilligan, perdoe a expressão, matariam por uma belezinha como essa! - riu Vince. - Oferecemos a jóia, pedimos certo valor e depois entramos na casa do comprador e trocamos pela falsa.

— Simples e sem deixar rastros - resumiu o xerife.

— Até agora - Vince murmurou fitando Kassandra.

— Que absurdo estão falado, homens? - Kassandra foi arrogante.

— Senhora, por favor - pediu o delegado. - Então, você disse que ela é sua esposa?

— O QUE? - exclamou Kassandra indignada. O xerife apenas a fitou.

— Sim. Tivemos uma discussão no Texas e ela se mandou. Demorei a encontrá-la, mas quando vi o Gilligan ali, pela janela, admirando o meu colar... não tive dúvidas. Mas imagine a minha decepção ao descobrir que minha mulher estava vivendo com outro homem e que ela ainda tinha lhe dado todo o dinheiro que faturara com o meu colar de família.

Kassandra sorriu, agora queria ver aonde é que aquela palhaçada ia chegar.

— Fui até o armazém para comprar uma arma, experimentei-a e quando fui puxar o gatilho, estava realmente carregada. Só tive tempo de fugir. Eu não quis matar aquele pobre homem, mas o que eu iria fazer? Eu tinha estourado os miolos dele...

— Poupe-nos dos detalhes, senhor Prado. Agora, mostre-nos a foto de sua esposa.

— O QUE? - outra vez a indignação de Kassandra os interrompeu.

Do bolso de trás da calça, Vince Prado tirou um papel, que desdobrou com cuidado, e nele havia um perfeito desenho do rosto de Kassandra.

Aquilo estava indo longe demais. Era melhor intervir antes que ela tivesse que fazer coisa pior que estourar miolos trouxas.

— E a minha vez de falar?

— Acredito que não será preciso - disse o xerife, interrompendo Kassandra, ao pegar outro pedaço de papel das mãos de Vince. - Isto é uma certidão de casamento. Prova tudo o que o senhor Prado nos disse.

— Prova somente que ele é um grande mentiroso e os senhores dois grandes oportunistas! - berrou Kassandra de um jeito que jamais falara antes diante das pessoas daquela cidade. Os três homens presentes se calaram. - Eu gostaria de saber, senhor Prado, aonde é que o senhor me conheceu. Ou quando o senhor me conheceu! Sim, porque eu não estou mais do que um ano neste país. E bem se vê que o senhor é um chulo, bem diferente da minha pessoa! Depois, a maior parte do tempo em que passei neste país, estive em companhia da família McCoy.

— A senhora foi encontrada no deserto...

— Sim. Fui - pontuou com firmeza ao xerife. - Viajei para cá fugindo de um homem e de sua vida. Dos males que ela me trouxe. Cheguei aqui e somente encontrei desprezo... Até conhecer os McCoy. - Ela pausou e engoliu em seco. - Dê-me o colar, xerife.

Mas o xerife não se mexeu. Então Kassandra se pôs de pé e abriu a bolsa de veludo bordô, da qual tirou um magnífico bracelete idêntico ao colar verdadeiro. Deu duas batidinhas em uma das pedras e ela se abriu. Dentro havia duas fotos, uma de Kassandra e outra de um homem robusto e sorridente.

— Dê-me o colar, senhor xerife - e sem se importar se ele se impusesse, Kassandra tomou o colar, bateu uma das pedras duas vezes sobre a mesa e esta se abriu, mostrando as mesmas fotografias. - Este é meu marido. - As iniciais de seus nomes estavam gravadas na parte inferior da pedra, K.C para ela e T.C para ele. - Theobald Crabbe.

O silencio pesou, mas não mais do que o olhar de Kassandra sobre eles.

— Agora me dê essa certidão de casamento - rosnou ela quase arrancando o papel das mãos do xerife. - Essa não é a minha letra. Sem desculpas, por favor, senhor Prado. Não estava doente nem machucada quando nos casamos, porque isso jamais aconteceu. O senhor é um homem deprimente, em busca de uma arma cheia de fantasia... Foi por isso que matou Jack Benning, não foi? O senhor queria a todo custo a arma. - Kassandra o encarava como se o penetrasse com seus olhos castanhos.

Então, do nada, como se estivesse enfeitiçado, o homem desandou a chorar e confessar que tudo não passara de uma armação planejada por Henri Gilligan para tomar as terras de Gregory McCoy.

— O senhor deve achar que somos todos uns toscos, não é mesmo, senhor xerife. Mas de que adianta uma grande reputação se o senhor se corrompeu durante o percurso? Mesmo que pouco tenha em posses, pelo menos Gregory McCoy é homem de palavra! O senhor é um covarde que teme perder o posto se não se juntar àqueles que comandam o poder financeiro da cidade. - Kassandra cuspiou sobre a mesa, empurrou o colar para o colo de Gilligan e saiu do aposento, passando pela sala de espera sem olhar para quem quer que lá estivesse.

Ao ar livre, ela correu para longe da delegacia, desaparecendo atrás da loja de aviamentos e jogou-se de qualquer jeito no chão, escondendo o rosto nas mãos. Os McCoy a seguiram, mas quando estavam próximos, Gregory pediu ao filho que esperasse ali, pois queria conversar com a senhora por um instante. Estavam longe da vista de todos, atrás da construção, e ao som dos soluços de Kassandra, Gregory ajoelhou. Ela espiou por entre os dedos e depois ergueu o rosto cheio de lágrimas.

— A senhora é bem nervosinha - brincou ele, conseguindo arrancar um sorriso daqueles olhos tristes.

— Eles me deixaram.

— Com certeza. Mas acho que está tudo resolvido. O xerife não gostou muito das palavras da senhora, mas a verdade dói, não é mesmo?

— Acha que ele não...

— Eu acho que ele suspeitava da senhora mais do que de Gilligan, que sempre foi um homem asqueroso.

— Então... terei de pedir desculpas a ele.

Gregory sorriu, pondo-se de pé e estendendo a mão para ela.

— Acho que não será preciso. A lição foi aprendida. Agora, vamos para casa.

Na manhã de domingo, depois da missa, os Stevenson prepararam um saboroso piquenique debaixo das enormes e solitárias árvores na divisa das duas propriedades. Nem Andrew nem seu pai comentaram sobre a ida repentina à cidade e a senhora Crabbe nem mesmo parecia ter passado por tudo aquilo.

— Nellie e Clark formam um lindo par, você não acha, Greig?

— Sim, formam, Prundence - confirmou ele. Troy Stevenson riu alto.

— Seu filho também parece bastante cativo - Troy apontou para Kassandra.

Gregory franziu a testa e somente então percebeu o que os amigos já haviam percebido há algum tempo: Andrew estava interessado em Kassandra.

— Ela é uma mulher muito bonita - murmurou Prudence -, mas sabe-se lá o que esconde.

— E você acha que precisamos saber seu segredo? - perguntou Gregory fitando a amiga.

Ela deu de ombros e comeu um doce.

— Acontece que ela é casada - continuou Prudence. - E Andrew é tão novo.

Gregory baixou os olhos, tinha que concordar. Talvez se Kassandra fosse uma moça sem compromisso, ele pudesse permitir o namoro e o casamento.

— Não sei como poderei chegar a ele... - Gregory iniciou a frase.

— Talvez você não precise - completou Prudence indicando com a cabeça.

Kassandra tinha dispensando um mimo que Andrew lhe oferecera: uma pequena flor colhida ali no campo.


	16. O primeiro metrô de Londres

_**O PRIMEIRO METRÔ DE LONDRES**_

Lúcio continuava indo e vindo do Ministério a pedido de Voldemort. O mestre achava que haveria alguma ligação entre os feitiços executados pelos Potter e o lugar onde estavam. O Comensal, porém, nada encontrava, apesar de dominar os funcionários que levantavam perguntas inoportunas e obriga-los a trabalhar em seu pedido: descobrir o paradeiro de Kassandra Crabbe e de Tiago e Lílian Potter.

Theobald Crabbe tinha se tornado um homem reservado depois daquele episódio. Talvez fosse a constante punição de Voldemort, talvez a vergonha que a esposa lhe causara diante dos _companheiros_, mas Snape acreditava em outra teoria. Acreditava que Crabbe sentia falta de Kassandra, apesar de sempre humilhado nas mãos dela.

— Baldo, pode me dar um minuto? - pediu Snape detrás da escrivaninha que podia ser vista do corredor onde Crabbe passava.

— Eu... bem... - gaguejou Crabbe apontando o dedo para frente, mas adentrou no aposento observando ao redor para constatar se estavam sozinhos.

— Eu sei que o Lorde provavelmente já cansou de lhe perguntar isso, mas - falou Snape, fitando o alto homem com certo pesar - não tem idéia de onde ela poderia ter ido?

Crabbe olhou para cima, bufou e se jogou no sofá. Definitivamente não era mais o mesmo homem, ele havia emagrecido, fios de cabelos brancos apareceram-lhe entre os castanhos e o rosto perdera o tom rosado.

— Você mesmo poderia responder melhor a esta pergunta - rebateu com coragem, encarando os olhos negros de Snape. - Passava muito mais tempo com ela do que eu.

Snape ergueu a sobrancelha, desviando os olhos de Crabbe para o tinteiro sobre a mesa.

— Pela sua cara, por um único motivo - ironizou descontente.

— Eu não fazia idéia de que ela pretendia fugir. Mas devo admitir que ela sempre foi uma mulher depressiva.

— E o que você sabe sobre depressão, Snape? Você nem mesmo é casado.

— Não, não sou. Talvez seja uma boa coisa, não acha agora, Baldo?

Crabbe o fitou com raiva e os punhos cerrados.

— Na última noite em que a vi aqui, ela insistiu em saber sobre Rabicho...

— Quem confiava nele, me diga? Você?

Snape riu com acidez.

— Ninguém. Mas... - ele abriu os braços deixando no ar a suposição de que Kassandra e Rabicho conspiravam.

— Eu sei sobre ela e o mestre - confessou Crabbe ainda mais angustiado e nervoso. - Eu sei. E Kassandra sempre foi interessada por tudo o que nos diz respeito.

— Coisa que não acabou bem, não é mesmo?

— Ah, Snape, por favor!

— Se você tivesse dado um basta na primeira oportunidade...

— Retiro o que eu disse. Você não conhece Kassandra.

— Eu acho que ela precisa apenas de um homem com pulso forte - alfinetou Snape com sarcasmo.

— Por que você não tentou, então? Deixe ver... Oh, sim! Não conseguiu nem segurar os pensamentos para ela! - Crabbe foi tão irônico quanto Snape.

— Não foi por mim que ela soube do plano! - rosnou Snape.

Crabbe riu com o canto da boca e recostou as costas no sofá.

— Eu gostaria de matá-lo, Snape - confessou Crabbe com os olhos fixos no outro. - Mas já sofro punição suficiente por uma só pessoa.

— Eu deveria me sentir intimidado? - riu Snape, empurrando o corpo para trás e erguendo as duas pernas frontais da cadeira.

— Que diabos você quer afinal? Eu não sei onde ela está!

— Não é o que eu penso. E muito menos o que o Lorde pensa. Por que acha que ele o pune? - Snape fez uma pausa, levantou e andou até Crabbe.

— Baldo, meu caro - Snape se sentou e pousou a mão sobre o ombro do outro Comensal -, eu quero ajudá-lo - e novamente fez uma pausa, lançando um olhar demorado para a porta. - Se encontrarmos Kassandra, nós encontraremos os Potter. E encontrando os Potter, o mestre ficará feliz. Logo, todos ficarão felizes.

Snape parecia explicar pausadamente, como se Crabbe não pudesse apreender toda a frase dita em velocidade moderada.

— Você me diz onde está Kassandra e eu irei até ela. Somente eu.

Crabbe arregalou os olhos e se afastou de Snape.

— Você não quer que ela sofra e eu só quero encontrar a criança e Potter. Mulheres não me interessam, Baldo. Somente Potter e o filho dele.

— Somente os dois? - repetiu Crabbe curioso, mas ao mesmo tempo indeciso e acuado. Snape poderia muito bem estar blefando e qualquer resposta que desse seria um prato cheio para o Lorde das Trevas. - Eu não sei de nada!

Crabbe ficou de pé, mas não deu passo algum porque Snape se levantou antes dele, barrando-lhe a passagem. Os dois se mediram, Crabbe era muito mais alto. Se aquele confronto tivesse ocorrido há meses atrás, Snape teria sentindo certa insegurança, pois o outro Comensal sempre fora duas vezes o seu tamanho, contudo, hoje, ele não era metade do antigo homem.

— Só quero acabar com tudo isso - murmurou Snape estreitando os olhos. - O mestre precisa do menino, nada mais e nem ninguém.

Os dois estavam a centímetros um do outro. Crabbe indeciso, Snape incapaz de fazer-se ouvir. Até lembrar de algo... algo que estivera guardado no bolso de seu paletó.

— Tome.

— O que é isso? - perguntou Crabbe ao segurar uma foto muito antiga dos Potter.

— Eu a encontrei na casa onde o medalhão foi achado. O seu - e Snape espetou o dedo indicador no peito do outro - medalhão, Baldo.

Crabbe se surpreendeu, revelando a Snape a suposição correta: o amigo comensal sabia mais do que aparentava.

— Eu... deveria odiá-la... - admitiu Crabbe fitando a foto em suas mãos. - Mas eu não posso. Eu a amei desde o primeiro momento em que a vi e sabia - enfatizou a última palavra - que ela seria...

— Encrenca? - completou Snape.

Crabbe o encarou.

— Não. Eu sabia que ela seria indomável.

— Onde ela está?

— Isso... eu não sei. Mas posso dizer como ela chegou lá.

Snape caminhou até a porta, fechou-a e atirou um _Abafiato_ nela, retornando para perto de Crabbe logo em seguida.

— Um tipo especial de Flu, feito das areias do fundo do lago Pushkar, na Índia, o lugar mais antigo do mundo. Esse pó foi preso num vira-tempo a centenas de anos... e a ampulheta esteve conosco durante todo o tempo - lamentou-se ao final.

Snape não precisou se esforçava para entender aonde Crabbe queria chegar, mas aquele falatório parecia coisa da mente de um bruxo desmemoriado.

— Você está querendo me dizer que Kassandra tinha uma ampulheta que voltava no tempo? Isso explicaria a datação da foto - e Snape leu nela: _O primeiro metrô de Londres._ - Mas você há de convir que seja um tanto mirabolante...

— Por que é tão difícil acreditar? - quis saber Crabbe irritado.

Snape se calou, voltou a olhar para a fotografia por algum tempo, antes de encarar o amigo Comensal.

— Você acredita, Baldo?

— Eu... eu acho que sim.

— Poderiam ter morrido. Tantas coisas poderiam ter dado errado. Tudo para proteger um... uma criança - Snape falava mais para si do que para Crabbe, e caminhou até a janela como se olhar para a paisagem o fizesse pensar melhor.

— A foto... indica que chegaram - disse Crabbe apontando para ela. - Talvez tenha sido Kassandra quem a tirou.

— Não me faça rir, Baldo! Potter e Kassandra compartilhando experiências? Seria absurdo demais.

Crabbe baixou os olhos e sentou novamente.

— Eu quase impedi Kassandra - falou chamando a atenção de Snape. - Eu a vi com o mestre...

Snape revirou os olhos.

— Eles discutiram! - acrescentou com raiva, fixando os olhos em Snape. - Ela não queria que ele fosse até os Potter. Primeiro achei que fosse por medo que algo acontecesse a ele. Eu sabia que ela sentia... - mas Crabbe não terminou a frase, piscou seguidas vezes, e então continuou: - Ele estava decidido a matar quem se opusesse. Ia matar a família toda! Eu o ouvi. Vou acabar com todos, um por um, ele disse, e vou quebrar o menino em dois! E depois ele saiu da sala batendo a porta na cara de Kassandra. Mas ela não ficou lá, sozinha e chorando as mágoas, pegou a capa e saiu.

— Estávamos na sala logo ao lado. Foi por isso que o mestre chegou irritado...

— Sim. E eu a segui até o pátio. Estava disposto a fugir de tudo aquilo, esquecer que algum dia fiz parte disso tudo. Por Kassandra. - Ele soltou uma gargalhada alta, e mesmo sendo protegidos pelo feitiço, Snape ficou apreensivo. - Ela não quis fugir. Quis proteger a droga da família Potter!

_Eu a puxei pelo braço, quase o arranquei e ela me ameaçou com o olhar._

— _Solte-me imediatamente - ela ordenou._

— _Você quer salvar uma família? Porque não salva a nossa? - respondi furioso._

— _O que tem para ser salvo? - ela riu alto, parecia desvairada. Como a Bella. Então ela disse: - Eu não amo você! E você, meu caro, tem uma família melhor para tomar conta!_

— _Kassandra... - eu ia implorar, mas fui orgulhoso. - Se o mestre descobrir, vai... vai matar você!_

— _E se fizer isso depois que eu salvar Lílian Potter, terei cumprido meu destino!_

_Ela estava fora de si, me empurrou e seguiu andando. E eu, covarde, fiz o que um homem descontrolado faria, a puxei pelos cabelos e a agredi. Deixei-a desmaiada no chão enquanto pensava num jeito de fugir, num lugar para me esconder com ela. Contudo, quando olhei outra vez para o chão, Kassandra não estava mais lá. A desgraçada tinha ido salvar Lílian Potter e o filho._

Snape andou até a porta, livrou-se do feitiço e a abriu. Olhou para fora, assegurando-se de que não havia ninguém e tornou a encostá-la suavemente.

— Escute aqui, Baldo, trate de esquecer o que conversamos hoje ou o mestre irá acabar com nós dois. Eu encontrarei o menino e tudo será esquecido.

— Se Kassandra voltar... o mestre... irá puni-la com toda certeza. Eu não quero isso - murmurou com os olhos presos no nada, lembrando de cada uma das punições que recebera.

— Eu vou dar um basta nessa história - Snape terminou a conversa abrindo a porta e indicando a saída a Crabbe.


	17. Inesperado

_**INESPERADO**_

Gregory levantou cedo, preparou o café e sentou-se na cadeira da varanda, cruzando as pernas apoiadas sobre a balaustrada. Ele esperava por Andrew, que não tardou a se sentar ao seu lado com uma caneca de café nas mãos.

— O que vai fazer hoje? - quis saber o pai, sem olhar para o filho.

— Não sei - murmurou. - Não me sinto bem. Não irei à missa, ficarei aqui para descansar.

— Ela é uma pessoa muito especial - Gregory falou sem rodeios, fazendo o filho arregalar os olhos em sua direção. Os dois se fitaram por instantes, ao passo que os raios do sol começavam a tocar a beirada da varanda. - Mas é casada, Drew.

Andrew, envergonhado, virou o rosto para o lado oposto, observando algumas vacas que já bastavam pouco além do celeiro.

— Qualquer homem se apaixonaria por uma mulher como ela, mas não a conhecemos o suficiente. Não sabemos por que ela fugiu do marido...

— E nem precisamos, foi o senhor mesmo quem disse isso!

— Viver com ela nesta casa é diferente do que dormir com ela, Drew.

— Por quê? O que teria de diferente? O senhor acha que ela mudaria?

— Eu acho que...

— Se o senhor se incomoda tanto assim, por que ainda a mantém debaixo de seu teto?

Gregory encarou o filho, a resposta estava pronta em sua cabeça, mas nada disse.

— Sim, eu gosto dela - admitiu Andrew sem vergonha. - Ela me cativou. Mas sei que não é recíproco - e baixou o rosto para a caneca vazia nas mãos.

— Talvez não seja recíproco porque ela sabe seu lugar. Ela é casada e não pode fugir dessa condição, nem mesmo atravessando o oceano.

— Eu sei - murmurou -, mas eu queria...

Gregory sorriu e colocou sua mão sobre a do filho.

— Nós queremos muitas coisas, Drew, e algumas delas jamais vamos possuir.

Era triste ver o filho tão desolado, entendia da dor que ele sentia, e essa dor poderia vir a ser pior se algo entre ele e Kassandra acontecesse. Gregory decidiu que iria conversar com a ela, pedir que se afastasse de seu filho. Não queria que ela partisse dali, mas se fosse preciso afastá-la de Andrew, não hesitaria em pedir.

Então, depois da missa, enquanto todos se dirigiram para a fazenda vizinha, Gregory caminhou, ladeando a senhora Crabbe, com certa vagareza forçada. Não esperava, mas ela sabia que algo estava por vir, e quando eles chegaram às árvores na divisa das propriedades, ela parou de súbito, abaixando-se para pegar uma pequenina flor que nascia entre as gramas amareladas pelo calor.

— A senhora está bem? - perguntou Greig agachando-se ao lado dela, que sorriu ao fitá-lo.

— O senhor quer me dizer alguma coisa - disse piscando com suavidade. - Veio matutando desde a igreja.

Gregory ergueu as sobrancelhas sem conseguir esconder a surpresa.

— A senhora já me conhece bem.

Ela sorriu e se pôs de pé. Greig também levantou e os dois ficaram um frente ao outro.

— Não tenha vergonha, senhor McCoy, ambos somos adultos, conversas sérias são nossa especialidade - e sorriu novamente, desarmando Greig.

— Bem - ele iniciou pigarreando, os olhos vidrados nos dela -, não quero que a senhora me leve à mal...

— De modo algum.

— É sobre... sobre... - mas Greig não conseguia dar início à conversa.

— Sobre seu filho Andrew talvez? - arriscou ela.

Ele não arregalou os olhos porque já tinha se surpreendido com ela há poucos instantes, mas ao tencionar falar as palavras não lhe vieram aos lábios.

— Ele é um ótimo rapaz. Gosto muito dele, assim como de todos os seus filhos, senhor McCoy. Eu tenho notado que o interesse de Andrew por mim cresceu nessas últimas semanas. Em parte é minha culpa, eu aceitei os convites dele... mas realmente acreditei que ele somente estivesse querendo ser gentil.

Greig sorriu, deixando a preocupação de lado.

— A senhora é digna de muitas gentilezas.

— Pode ser que eu o conheça bem, senhor McCoy. Porém, o senhor não me conhece. -Ela o encarou como se quisesse confessar um grande segredo. - Nem sempre fui a pessoa que o senhor vê hoje. Eu magoei, decepcionei e humilhei.

A pausa prolongada dela deu coragem para as palavras de Greig.

— O que a senhora é agora é o que importa para mim - Gregory disse pegando a flor da mão dela. - E por isso sei que a senhora será sincera ao me responder - ele fez uma breve pausa e perguntou: - Tem algum interesse em meu filho?

Kassandra respirou fundo, endireitando a postura e o encarou.

— Não posso ser a mulher que seu filho deseja. Não sou garota inocente, com castos pensamentos e com a submissão como primeiro mandamento.

Ele baixou os olhos e sorriu com o canto da boca.

— Andrew não ficaria mais do que um mês ao meu lado - completou dando a volta em Gregory - porque ele não me conhece de verdade. Ele só vê o melhor de mim. E é somente isso que eu mostro a todos vocês - terminou de costas para ele, fitando a casa minúscula ao longe.

— A senhora é sincera e isso já basta...

— Não. Eu não sou sincera, senhor McCoy. Se eu fosse sincera, teria contado a verdade ao senhor. - Ela voltou o olhar para Gregory. - Mas passar esse tempo com sua família me mostrou muitas coisas que jamais pensei que mudariam em mim.

— Todos nós temos alguns segredos.

— O senhor é muito tolerante.

— O tempo ensina isso a nós.

— Quando se vive como o senhor vive, acredito que sim. No entanto, se o senhor pudesse viver onde vivi minha vida toda, não diria essa frase.

— A senhora exagera... - ele falou rindo, mas foi interrompido quase que de imediato.

— Eu não tenho segundas intenções para com seu filho, senhor McCoy - ela foi seca. - Não sou o tipo de mulher para ele. E não quis magoá-lo. Mas acho que já não posso me esquivar dessa conversa com ele.

— Se fossem em outras circunstâncias, a senhora seria a mulher perfeita.

— É justamente por tal não poder permitir que seu filho me coloque num pedestal. Mesmo que eu goste de estar num - ela riu baixinho, escondendo a boca.

— A senhora mereceria estar num - ele murmurou encarando-a.

— Ora, senhor McCoy, lisonjas...

— Não, eu digo o que sei. A mãe dos meus filhos não foi metade do que a senhora é.

Kassandra ergueu o queixo e a sobrancelha.

— Já lhe disse para não falar sobre o que não sabe.

— A senhora - e ele riu alto, desviando o olhar - não faz idéia do que ela fazia e deixava de fazer.

— Foi a mulher que o senhor escolheu como esposa - alfinetou. Conhecia aquele tipo de conversa fiada e ela só levava a um objetivo: a vontade masculina de possuir uma mulher que não era sua.

— A senhora me julga - ele pausou o pensamento alto.

— Não - respondeu mentido.

— Sim - ele balançou a cabeça em consentimento -, a senhora me julga. É difícil falar em Sally. Há anos que não falo nela... com ninguém. Isso me traz muita tristeza.

Kassandra olhou para as mãos dele, os dedos eram estalados sucessivamente, sem paz.

— Eu não fui um bom marido. Eu sei que não. Mas no início tudo é um mar de rosas. A gente aceita coisas que depois de alguns anos jamais passam despercebidas.

Kassandra pensou em Crabbe.

— Eu me afastei das crianças mais novas e de Sally, levava Drew e Luc comigo por todo lado. E quando chegava em casa e ouvia as lamúrias dela, eu saía outra vez. Sempre por aí, atrás de serviço. Nellie foi quem agüentou os trancos enquanto eu fugia. Ela cuidou dos irmãos.

― E o sustento da casa não é sua obrigação?

― Sim, é sim, senhora. Mas foi justamente por ele que deixei muitas coisas passaram pelos meus olhos sem dar qualquer importância.

— As diferenças existem, mas não vejo no que o senhor pode ter errado mesmo tendo se afastado da família com o intuito de arrumar um bom serviço ou por fugir das reclamações da esposa.

— Mas não fui homem - confessou passando as mãos pelas coxas da calça como que as secando. - Era meu dever cuidar tanto do sustento quanto da educação de meus filhos. Nellie fez tudo sozinha.

— E a senhora McCoy? O que fazia? - perguntou Kassandra sem se interessar se estava sendo intrometida; ele tinha dado início àquela conversa, agora que arcasse com as conseqüências.

— Ah - ele riu -, a senhora McCoy vivia na cidade com as amigas. Ela nunca gostou desse lugar. Jamais negou isso também. Ela sempre fazia questão de me lembrar.

Kassandra se sentiu um pouco incomodada, também sempre fizera questão de dizer ao marido o quanto o detestava.

— A senhora entende, não é mesmo? Sabe do que falo.

— Eu sei. Mas penso que seus filhos são ótimas pessoas. Veja o caminho que tomam! Nenhum deles se desviou do que o senhor é! São crianças e jovens respeitadores e educados.

― Eles são. E a alguém tiveram que puxar...

Greig sorriu e as linhas de seu rosto se suavizaram. Kassandra olhou para o horizonte, o sol ia a pino, nenhuma nuvem protegia os campos ressecados, mas o céu tinha um tom de azul tão profundo que transformava a paisagem numa pintura etérea.

— É melhor apressarmos o passo para cruzar a pastagem - alertou Gregory recolocando o chapéu enquanto olhava para o céu. Ele tomou a sombrinha que Kassandra segurava, abriu-a e devolveu-a para ela e em seguida estendeu-lhe o braço.

Naquela mesma noite, Kassandra encontrou-se com Andrew. Ninguém da família o vira durante todo o dia porque ele permanecera em casa, recluso, remoendo todas as recusas que recebera da senhora Crabbe. E quando a família chegou apareceu na velha carroça, Andrew saiu de casa, indo se abrigar ao lado do celeiro, num balanço antigo, onde ele e Nellie costumavam brincar. Kassandra foi até ele, chegando devagar, e o farfalhar de suas roupas a anunciou.

— Noite bonita, não acha? - ela falou olhando para o céu estrelado por entre os galhos da solitária árvore.

Andrew fitou o céu para desviar sua atenção da mulher.

— Aquela ali é... - iniciou Kassandra apontando o dedo para as estrelas, mas foi interrompida bruscamente por Andrew.

— Não faça rodeios, senhora. Diga logo o que quer me dizer!

Ela se surpreendeu com a grosseria, mas conseguia se colocar no lugar dele e entendia o que ele sentia.

— Você já deve saber do que se trata - Kassandra murmurou enquanto fitava o céu.

— Sim. Eu sei. Nellie me contou - respondeu ele cabisbaixo.

— Ne... Nellie? Como ela..?

— Ela é uma garota esperta... ela sempre foi - e ele baixou os olhos, parecia querer chorar.

— Andrew - Kassandra falou suavemente, agachando diante dele e tocando de leve nos cabelos dele, afastando-os do rosto. - Nós não podemos ficar juntos. E, lá no fundo, você sempre soube que não poderíamos. Devo-lhe desculpas por fazê-lo pensar que algo poderia acontecer entre nós... Mas eu sou casada, apesar de tudo, e não posso oferecer o que você deseja!

Andrew apenas levantou os olhos, encarando Kassandra, com um misto de indiferença e apreensão no semblante.

— Eu sei que o pai pode oferecer o melhor para a senhora, mas eu sou novo! E eu... eu gosto muito da senhora! - alardeou num desespero descomedido, como se sua última súplica a fizesse mudar de idéia.

Kassandra balançou a cabeça tentando compreender o que ele queria dizer, se pôs de pé e com as mãos na cintura, perguntou:

— Seu pai pode me oferecer o melhor? O que quer dizer com isso?

Andrew a encarou com surpresa.

— Seu pai tem algum interesse em mim?

Mas a resposta à pergunta de Kassandra ficou subentendida na expressão do rosto de Andrew, que não soube manejar palavras certas para confirmar que o espírito de seu pai era cativo dela.


	18. Espectro alterado

_**ESPECTRO ALTERADO**_

Snape parou diante do espelho velho e descascado apoiado pelas mãos na cômoda, o pensamento muito além de seu reflexo distorcido.

— Se o espectro de Lílian pediu pelo Lorde, foi ele quem a matou. Mas como? - tentava compreender em pensamento alto. - Ela não poderia estar viva agora, nesta época... ou poderia? Não. Estaria velha demais. E seu filho também. Que mal poderiam fazer ao Lorde das Trevas então?

Fitou o reflexo novamente, os olhos vermelhos acusavam muitas noites em claro, na incansável busca de informações sobre o bastardo Potter.

— Mas e se o Lorde os tivesse encontrado, por que perderíamos tempo com tal busca?

Não havia lógica, muito menos argumentos. Snape precisava falar com seu mestre. Precisava de conselho e elucidação. E queria saber se algum dos molóides Comensais que trabalhavam no Ministério tinha conseguido alguma informação que fosse consistente!

Uma hora depois, Snape estava em Epping Forest, diante de seu lorde.

— Boa noite, mestre - cumprimentou Snape, entrando sem receios na sala de estar onde Voldemort pensava compenetrado.

— Vejo que tem algo para mim - Voldemort surpreendeu Snape.

— Na verdade, mestre, eu tenho apenas algumas perguntas...

Voldemort acenou em consentimento e apontou com a cabeça para o sofá a sua frente. Snape sentou, desabotoando o paletó e juntou as mãos, cruzando os dedos.

— Eu fui a casa onde Lúcio encontrou o medalhão. Mas algo me intriga. Um espectro protegia o local - Voldemort não pareceu se importar ou se surpreender. - E ele achou que eu fosse o senhor!

Voldemort pousou seus redondos olhos negros em Snape.

— Assim que pisei na soleira de entrada, o espectro voou sobre mim e uivou seu nome, mestre.

— Impossível - murmurou Voldemort, fitando além de Snape, o hall de entrada dava vista aos Comensais recém-chegados. - O que você acha, Severo?

— Acredito que alguém tenha alterado a magia do espectro. Talvez para despistar-nos...

— Ou talvez alguém de meu círculo esteja tentando contra mim - Voldemort foi cortante.

Snape franziu a testa, desentendido.

— Se eu tivesse liquidado os Potter, o que estaríamos fazendo agora, Severo?

— Bem... estaríamos... - Snape parou de súbito, encarando seu mestre e mudando o raciocínio. - Eu não entendo porque alguém enfeitiçaria um...

— Você acha que sou ludibriável?

— Mas, mestre, que diferença faria alguém lançar um feitiço sobre um espectro sabendo que...

— Severo, alguém dos meus quer que sejamos confundidos. Você ainda não percebe?

— Não posso crer que Crabbe faria algo do tipo. Ele não seria estúpido a esse ponto!

Voldemort o encarou com ar desafiador.

— Tomando as dores dele, Severo?

— Claro que não, mestre. Mas veja bem, a troco de quê ele teria bolado tal plano?

Voldemort parecia irredutível, queria punir Crabbe a qualquer custo, sem se importar com o motivo.

— Estou decepcionado com você, Severo. Achei que sua inteligência o levasse diretamente a Crabbe.

— Mestre, até acredito que ele possa ter feito, mas com que fim? Ele sabe que não tem capacidade intelectual para artimanhas... e não o vejo executando um plano complicado. A não ser que ele não esteja sozinho. Mesmo assim, quem poderia ter visto o tal espectro e com isso ter armas contra o senhor?

— Aqueles a quem Crabbe se aliou.

— Alvo Dumbledore? - Snape inquiriu de imediato. - Mas um feitiço ilusório como o desse espectro seria facilmente detectado e desconsiderado pelo Ministério ou pelo Conselho Bruxo, levando por água abaixo a prova de que foi o senhor quem liquidou os Potter. Além disso, mesmo provando que o senhor é o autor do crime, quem seria corajoso o suficiente para indiciá-lo?

— Eu gostaria de ver o espectro - Voldemort pareceu não dar ouvidos às suposições de seu Comensal.

— Não será possível, o prédio foi completamente demolido.

— Então ficarei com a minha primeira suspeita - afirmou Voldemort sem maior reação.

Snape baixou os olhos e murmurou com respeito:

— Se o senhor permitir, posso tentar descobrir se há envolvimento por parte de Crabbe nessa história.

— Quer poupá-lo das minhas punições, Severo.

— Claro que não, mestre. Apenas pedi permissão para me aprofundar no assunto. Com Crabbe o senhor faz o que desejar.

Snape deixou o aposento com o consentimento de Voldemort. O assunto estava longe de ser resolvido, mas era certo que Lílian tinha sido morta, porque um espectro daqueles somente apareceria se o fiel de um segredo fosse morto e o local ou objeto por ele escondido fosse encontrado ou revelado. Mas quem poderia ter liquidado Lílian se ninguém, na época em que ela vivia agora, sabia sobre a profecia que a ligava à Voldemort?

Nem mesmo o próprio Voldemort conseguia encontrar uma solução para voltar no tempo. E cogitar ir ao lago Pushkar para tomar um pouco da areia de seu fundo era querer suicídio certo. A cidade não possuía uma alma bruxa, era totalmente habitada por trouxas, que pareciam ficar acordados vinte e cinco horas por dia, mas tinha uma magia tão grande, criada pelas inocentes pessoas há milhares de anos atrás, ao acreditarem que o deus Brahma deixara cair pétalas da flor de lótus no lago. Os hindus, povo fanático por seus deuses - o que bem se via por conta dos quatrocentos templos existentes em volta do Pushkar -, não permitiam que estranhos entrassem em seu território, muito menos em seu lago sagrado, a não ser na pequena faixa cheia de degraus do lago, os _ghats_, onde _Brahmins_ abençoavam e se ofereciam para fazer oferendas. E mesmo conseguindo entrar no lago para um _banho espiritual _somente, era preciso muita coragem e estômago, porque o lugar, apesar de belo, era tão sujo que se poderia pegar uma infecção ou doença em questão de segundos.

Voldemort nem conjeturava tal opção porque acreditava veemente que os trouxas haviam poluído tanto o lago que a magia nem poderia dar certo. Seria muito mais fácil encontrar outra ampulheta buscando em toda Inglaterra do que criar uma com as areias do fundo de um imundo lago tocado por imundos trouxas.

Snape não queria acreditar que Lílian estava morta, não depois de ela ter se arriscado tanto para fugir do presente com a ajuda de uma inimiga como Kassandra Crabbe. Talvez Lílian voltasse ao presente para concretizar a profecia quando tivesse criado o filho para se tornar um adulto poderoso, um exímio bruxo. Então, Snape se lembrou de Hogwarts. O garoto deveria ter sido chamado à escola, não havia dúvidas. Haveria como encontrá-lo porque era impossível que se mudasse de nome, já que a carta de Hogwarts seria entregue com o nome de batismo do aluno. E na época em que os Potter estavam agora não havia Alvo Dumbledore, não havia quem defendesse os nascidos mestiços. O único problema era entrar em Hogwarts e ter acesso àqueles arquivos, que deveriam ser muito confidenciais. Contudo, encontrando os arquivos, encontravam o tempo certo, e saberiam...

— MAS É ÓBVIO! - Snape foi atravessado por um relâmpago e ele espalmou a mão contra a testa. - Os registros do Ministério! Se Potter foi a Hogwarts, deve haver registro!

Agora a situação melhorara, somente era preciso que Lúcio Malfoy o colocasse na sala de registros e as conclusões seriam as melhores para o lado de Voldemort.


	19. A Diligência

A _DILIGÊNCIA_

Kassandra mal dormiu naquela noite. Não era grande coisa saber que mais outro homem cedera aos seus encantos se não fosse aquele em particular. Isto porque Gregory McCoy não era como os homens que Kassandra conhecera. Não! Definitivamente era um homem de princípios, virtudes e honra. Ela se sentia culpada, culpada por colocar aquela família em tal situação, jamais pretendera entrar abruptamente na vida deles e se fazer sentir de forma tão profunda. Nem ao menos sonhara em aparecer num lugar como Rock Canyon.

— Bom-dia, senhora - cumprimentou Greig de costas para ela.

— Bom-dia - murmurou Kassandra, fazendo com que ele se voltasse para encará-la.

— Passou mal à noite? - quis saber ao vê-la com o semblante cansado.

— Estive pensando... Já é hora de resolver meus assuntos.

— Vai voltar à Inglaterra? - pediu sem piscar, com certo pesar na voz. Kassandra sentiu mais culpa ainda.

— Não foi sensato fugir. Pareceu-me uma boa idéia na época...

— Certo - sussurrou girando a xícara nas mãos. - A senhora deve fazer o que achar certo.

— Mas se me permitir - ela esticou a mão e tocou a dele -, voltarei para cá assim que der cabo de meus interesses.

Greig sorriu suavemente, tomando a mão de Kassandra e beijando-a. Mas o gesto constrangeu ambos, que, envergonhados, desviaram seus olhares para lados distintos.

— A senhora é muito importante para nós - disse Greig pelo canto da boca, num sussurro gracioso.

— Acredito que sou, mas não posso imaginar o pôr que!

— Eu poderia listar para a senhora os porquês...

Kassandra interrompeuo com um risinho soprado, mas agradeceu antes que ele tentasse dar início a algum discurso. Eles terminaram o café da manhã decidindo que iriam à cidade colher informações sobre as diligências que levariam passageiros à cidade portuária responsável pelos embarques intercontinentais. Era provável que isso pudesse levar uma ou duas semanas, já que poucas eram as pessoas que iam daquele lugar à Europa. E Kassandra não queria partir sem deixar bem claro que tornaria a ver a família.

Na manhã do dia seguinte, Greig e Kassandra subiram na carroça e rumaram à cidade. Durante todo o percurso, Kassandra fez de tudo para não cruzar olhares com ele, pois sentiu que Greig queria lhe dizer algo, algo que tinha haver com o beijo que recebera sobre a mão direita, mas ela deu graças pela coragem dele ser pouca, e quando chegaram à entrada da cidade teve certeza de que ele não falaria mais nada.

O lugar estava apinhado. A música vinha alta do _saloon_, juntamente com estrondosas gargalhadas, confirmando que as pessoas se divertiam lá dentro. Da sacada sobre o _saloon_, mulheres em roupas íntimas acenavam e jogavam gracejos aos homens que passavam. Alguns acenavam em retornou, outros apenas cumprimentavam e tantos mais entravam pelas portas do _saloon_ em busca de diversão com elas. Quase nenhum passava como se nada fosse, sem lhes lançar o olhar, como fez Gregory McCoy, que parecia não ouvi-las.

— Uma diligência! - apontou ele. - Posso acompanhá-la até lá, senhora?

— Claro que pode - Kassandra respondeu num sorriso.

Greig parou a carroça pouco antes da delegacia, logo atrás da diligência e desceu, dando a volta para ajudar Kassandra a descer.

— Olá, Greig - uma voz suave fez o rosto de Gregory McCoy desviar de Kassandra e pousar sobre uma bonita mulher de longos cabelos louros.

— Sa... Sally - ele gaguejou num murmúrio, parecendo pasmo.

— Vejo que você está muito bem - ela disse encarando Kassandra de cima a baixo, que, ao contrário da maioria das mulheres dali, se vestia com elegância.

Kassandra desceu da carroça e parou ao lado de Greig, que continuava estático.

— Se me der licença, senhor McCoy, irei...

E como saído de um transe, Greig segurou o braço de Kassandra, impedindo-a de se afastar.

— Vejo também que seus modos nada mudaram, Greig.

— Nem sua língua - retrucou ele, sentindo o braço ser apertado em desaprovação.

Sally percebeu o pequeno gesto que acalmou o marido há tempos abandonado.

— Muito prazer, Kassandra Crabbe - disse estendendo a mão para a outra, como se não fizesse idéia de quem ela era.

— Sarah McCoy - a loura fez questão de enfatizar o sobrenome.

Mas Kassandra apenas sorriu com singeleza e apertou-lhe a mão.

— O que faz aqui? - perguntou Gregory sem rodeios, de forma grosseira e nada habitual.

— Vim ver meus filhos.

— Depois de tantos anos? - ele parecia muito ofendido.

— Ora, Greig, foram só cinco anos...

— Acha que é pouco para uma criança?

— Não venha me dizer que esteve preocupado com as crianças esse tempo todo! Você nunca foi disso - ela alfinetou rindo. - Você somente se preocupava consigo mesmo!

— Como... como...

— Senhor McCoy - Kassandra chamou-o apertando de leve seu braço -, acho que a diligência vai partir - e apontou para lá no mesmo instante em que o condutor chicoteava os cavalos e gritava para que iniciassem o trote.

Impotente, Gregory não soube o que fazer, ou gritava para que o condutor parasse ou ou ficava para enfrentar a esposa que reaparecera do nada. Kassandra elevou os olhos para um parrudo homem que se aproximava com o sorriso de orelha a orelha. Era Gilligan, o banqueiro.

— Vamos embora, senhor McCoy, voltaremos na próxima... - Kassandra tentou distraí-lo, mas Greig já tinha visto Gilligan vindo em sua direção.

Era eminente o confronto, mas Kassandra não poderia permitir que um homem como Gregory fosse humilhado diante de todos. Tomando-lhe a mão com delicadeza, sussurrou-lhe o nome com todas as letras:

— Gregory, por favor. Vamos embora.

Ele se virou para Kassandra, surpreso.

— Você é importante - ela continuou o sussurro - na vida de seus filhos, tenha a certeza disso. Se ela quer ver as crianças, deixe. Você é melhor do que ela. Muito melhor.

E Kassandra, ao vê-lo sorrir em consentimento, voltou-se para Sally e disse:

— A senhora pode aparecer amanhã, pelo meio-dia, prepararemos um belo almoço.

Sally quis retrucar àquela afronta, mas ao receber as costas de Kassandra como atenção, apenas pôde vê-la junto ao marido partindo na carroça que um dia fora sua.

Mas a volta para a casa dos McCoy não foi silenciosa e calma como a viagem de ida. No meio do caminho, Greig parou a carroça próxima a uma árvore e desceu, caminhando para longe. Kassandra suspirou ao vê-lo parado distante, com o chapéu sendo girado pela aba por mãos nervosas; não podia imaginar o que se passava no peito de Greig, mas podia ver o quão abalado ele estava. Desviou os olhos dele por um instante, pegou o cantil e tomou alguns goles de água. O calor estava se tornando intenso conforme o sol ia a zênite, e Kassandra, de repente, sentiu um súbito mal-estar. Abriu os botões da parte superior de seu vestido, deixando a leve brisa refrescar a clara pele de seu colo, dando-lhe a impressão de frescor, enquanto secava a testa com um lenço, de olhos fechados, tentando fazer passar a tontura.

— A senhora não está bem - Greig estava parado ao lado da carroça, tinha a expressão preocupada.

— É o calor, apenas isso.

Greig colocou a palma da mão na testa dela para verificar se estava muito quente e disse:

— Vá se sentar lá dentro, o calor é muito forte aqui sob o sol.

Ela se levantou um pouco do assento e com certa dificuldade sentou na carroceria, mas então retrucou:

— Talvez uma conversa me anime um pouco - e sorriu gentil, mas percebeu que os olhos de Greig desviavam rapidamente dos botões descerrados de seu vestido.

Para a surpresa de Greig, Kassandra tomou-lhe a mão e a conduziu até seu colo despido, fechando os olhos para experimentar o toque com mais intensidade. Greig sentiu a maciez da delicada pele dela e não pôde conter o ímpeto de puxá-la para perto de si e roubar-lhe um beijo. O cheiro dela entrou por suas narinas, aguçando-lhe os sentidos, e se extinguiu nele qualquer pensamento contraditório que pudesse impedi-lo de continuar beijando aquela mulher. Com vagarosidade, Greig forçou seu corpo contra o dela, fazendo-a deitar, deixando todo seu peso sobre ela e prendendo-a num agradável e confortável aperto. Amaram-se sob o calor escaldante, protegidos pela lona rota da velha carroça. E quando finalmente satisfeitos, tornaram a se vestir. Greig, porém, o fez com mais pressa, sem lançar a Kassandra qualquer olhar ou palavra. Ele parecia constrangido. E quando ela se apoiou nele para tornar a sentar na parte dianteira da carroça, ele se assustou.

Kassandra, pela primeira vez na vida, se arrependera de ter tomado uma atitude como aquela. Talvez deitar-se com Greig não tinha sido a melhor de suas idéias.


	20. Discórdia na família

_DISCÓRDIA NA FAMÍLIA_

— Como o senhor pôde permitir? - a voz alterada de Nellie chegava ao celeiro, onde Kassandra tinha levado as crianças para que os mais velhos permanecessem na casa com o pai.

— Filha, eu não pude negar... - Greig tentava explicar, mas nem Nellie e muito menos Andrew aceitavam a idéia de terem que encarar a mãe. - Ela é a mãe de vocês e quer vê-los.

— Até parece que o senhor a quer aqui! - rosnou Nellie cheia de atrevimento, não parecia a recatada jovem que sempre cuidara de todos. - Eu não vou fazer nada para ela! Se quiser, o senhor que peça à Kassandra! - e cruzando os braços, deu as costas aos três homens que estavam na cozinha.

— Eu acho que Nellie tem razão, pai - disse Luc fitando os pés do pai, sem muita coragem.

— Eu entendo. Mas ela está aqui e quer ver vocês. Eu não gostaria de vê-la também, só somos uma família e temos que mostrar isso a ela. Temos que mostrar que conseguimos viver sem ela.

— Eu gostaria de revê-la - Andrew falou pela primeira vez. - E gostaria de ouvi-la tentar se explicar.

— Se é que ela fará isso, Drew - Nellie foi grossa, o tom irônico em sua voz não lhe caía nada bem.

— Vou conversar com as crianças, talvez Elliot... talvez ele tenha saudades - murmurou com certo desprezo pela palavra que acabara de dizer.

— O senhor pode falar com ele, pai, mas eu tenho a certeza de que ele não quer ver a mãe - Nellie foi abrasiva.

Greig saiu da casa e foi ao celeiro, onde os menores estavam sentados em volta de Kassandra, que lhes contava uma história. Mas assim que a sombra dele bateu no chão próximo aos filhos, estes se puseram de pé. Era belo o respeito que mostravam por ele.

— Eu quero dizer a vocês - Greig começou num pigarro longo - que uma pessoa virá visitá-los amanhã.

Elliot levantou, aproximou-se do pai e com toda a sua ingenuidade perguntou:

— O senhor arrumou uma namorada, pai?

Kassandra conteve o riso com o dorso da mão, desviando o olhar para a janela. Greig, porém, se manteve firme, apesar de achar graça.

— Não. Na verdade a mãe de vocês está na cidade e quer vê-los.

As quatro crianças arregalaram os olhos, pasmadas, fitando umas às outras, contudo, permaneceram mudas por conta do espanto.

— Eu sei que faz tempo que ela... que vocês não a vêem... Mas acho que ela se arrependeu.

Novamente, Elliot ergueu os redondos olhos claros para o pai e com desânimo desabafou:

— Então o senhor não vai namorar a Kassie?

Kassandra abriu a boca em sobressalto e seus olhos mergulharam nos olhos de Greig. Contudo, ele se desviou deles quase que de imediato.

— Elliot, a senhora Crabbe é nossa hóspede, nossa convidada. Ela já possui uma família.

— Achei que a gente fosse a família dela agora - sussurrou o garoto desolado.

Foi inevitável que Greig olhasse para Kassandra. Ele ajoelhou, colocou as mãos nos ombros do menino e sorriu para ele antes de explicar que as coisas nem sempre poderiam ser o que pareciam. As palavras cortaram os ouvidos de Kassandra, mas ela permaneceu calada e de olhos baixos, enquanto Gregory McCoy explicava aos filhos o que teriam de fazer para a chegada da mãe. Nenhum deles contrariou as palavras do pai, mesmo que estivessem aflitos, e saíram junto dele para a casa, onde Nellie distribuiu as tarefas.

Gregory não jantou com a família naquela noite, sua desculpa era um mal-estar, e ele foi se deitar cedo. O que não era nada costumeiro, ele gostava de ver a família toda reunida na sala ouvindo Kassandra e suas palavras.

O dia amanheceu ensolarado, parecia feliz em aparecer para festejar o reencontro de uma família. Contudo, ele não fazia idéia da história deles e do que levara àquela separação.

Kassandra levantou cedo e encontrou Nellie já de pé.

— Seu pai ainda...

— Ele saiu de madrugada - resmungou a jovem.

Kassandra fitou o horizonte pela janela como se pudesse ver Greig se afastando da casa.

— Ele foi matar uma rês. Quer se mostrar para ela.

Nellie parecia indignada.

— Você acha mesmo que é isso? - quis saber Kassandra.

— Não viu nos olhos dele?

— O que eu poderia ver? - Kassandra forçava uma conversação.

— O nervosismo, a expectativa, a ansiedade.

— Você viu tudo isso?

— Você está brincando comigo, Kassie? - Nellie ficou zangada.

— Não - respondeu suspirando fundo. - No que posso ajudar?

— É melhor você buscar um pouco de água.

Não que a água não fosse necessária, mas aquilo era uma tarefa inútil já que os tonéis já estavam cheios ao lado do fogão à lenha; Kassandra, contudo, saiu da cozinha, deixando Nellie sozinha, talvez a jovem quisesse pensar na mãe, pensar no que diria quando a visse...

— Nellie a tocou da cozinha? - perguntou Andrew sentado na varanda.

Kassandra sorriu sem graça e desceu os degraus.

— Ele está estranho, o pai - falou Andrew. - Ver ela não fez nada bem a ele.

— Você pode me levar à cidade, Drew. Eu gostaria de ver se alguma diligência...

— Elas chegam às sextas-feiras e às terças-feiras - Andrew cortou a frase dela.

— Oh, sim, claro - sussurrou.

— A senhora vai embora?

— Eu ia apenas resolver alguns assuntos, mas... com a chegada de sua mãe... acho que não preciso voltar.

Os dois se encararam e uma terceira pessoa apareceu ao lado da casa, os olhos no assoalho desbotado pelo sol e a mão que segurava as rédeas do cavalo apoiada na balaustrada.

— É melhor o senhor não entrar na cozinha - alertou Andrew.

Greig fitou o filho com indiferença, seu interesse estava em Kassandra.

— Achei que eu a acompanharia até a cidade.

— O senhor já tem com o que se preocupar - ela disse, desviando o olhar para as galinhas que, faceiras, ciscavam ali perto à procura de comida.

— Eu vou ficar no hotel. Já arrumei as minhas coisas.

Andrew e o pai a encararam enquanto ela caminhava para longe deles, passando pelas galinhas que correram assustadas para baixo da casa.

— Eu posso levar ela até a cidade...

— Não - Greig interpôs erguendo a mão e seguindo Kassandra.

Ele a alcançou além do poço, atrás do estábulo, onde ela se apoiara sobre a cerca de grossas estacas para observar os potros recém-nascidos.

— Senhora - chamou quase inaudível e quando Kassandra se virou, viu que ele fitava os próprios pés. - Eu gostaria que ficasse.

— Por que ainda se dirige a mim desse jeito tão formal? - perguntou ela.

— Eu devo desculpas para a senhora - disse balançando a cabeça. - O que aconteceu... não deveria... Eu a desonrei...

Kassandra gargalhou alto, não pôde se conter.

— Se eu não quisesse, Gregory, não teria acontecido.

Ele a encarou ao ouvir seu primeiro nome.

— Não pense bobagens. Somente sinto por você estar me ignorando. A princípio achei que fosse culpa da aparição de sua esposa, mas agora percebo que era por vergonha mesmo - ela parou bem perto dele. - Você se arrepende?

— Não! - exclamou como um raio, antes mesmo que ela terminasse a frase. - Não - murmurou em seguida.

— Que bom - ela sorriu e o beijou na bochecha, dando-lhe as costas logo depois.

— Eu não quero que vá para o hotel - foi um pedido ingênuo, já que ela poderia fazer o que bem entendesse.

— E onde sua mulher dormirá? Não há mais quartos...

— Ela não vai ficar aqui - ele foi honesto. - Ela não pertence mais a esse lugar.

— E se as crianças pedirem a ela que fique?

— Você acha que pedirão? - ele quis saber com os olhos brilhantes.

Kassandra apenas deu de ombros e baixou os olhos. Greig a puxou pelos braços e a beijou repentinamente, respirando fundo enquanto sentia o corpo macio dela tocar no seu.

Mas assim que se afastaram, ela o encarou de forma diferente e pediu:

— Você pensa nela quando me beija dessa forma?

Greig fixou os olhos nos lábios dela e piscou lentamente por instantes, antes de responder.

— Eu sei que me precipitei ontem. Não queria que tivesse acontecido daquela forma e depois de saímos da cidade... Mas não era em Sally que estava meu pensamento naquele momento. E muito menos não é nela que está agora.

Kassandra sorriu e tomou a mão dele, apertando-a de leve.

— Eu preciso que você fique... preciso de alguém que me dê forças para eu não cometer uma besteira - murmurou ele, e Kassandra se sentiu tão importante com o pedido daquele homem, que permaneceu na fazenda.


	21. 1863

_1863_

O Ministério era um lugar onde uma pessoa desatenta poderia entrar e jamais encontrar a saída se não tivesse um bom guia, mas esgueirando-se despercebido como Lúcio Malfoy e Severo Snape faziam naquele momento, cientes de todas as alas e passagens, não havia problema algum. A sala de Registros de Magia não era um recinto freqüentado, todavia era fortemente resguardado e de restrito acesso. Malfoy ficou encarregado de distrair quem quer que fosse o guarda de plantão enquanto Snape, sorrateiro, entrava na sala. Uma vez dentro, não havia com o que se preocupar porque bruxos não entravam lá, entravam exclusivamente memorandos e relatórios em forma de pequenos aviões que se organizavam sozinhos nas prateleiras.

Snape entrou sem dificuldade alguma, pois Malfoy cumpria com competência seu papel, mas seu sucesso se dava, especialmente, por ser de família sangue-puro e por ter uma gorda fonte de renda. Snape precisava apenas procurar nas prateleiras pelo mês e ano em que o primeiro metrô de Londres começou a funcionar, a partir dali iniciaria o exame de todos os relatórios. Não que fosse algo fácil, porque na Inglaterra havia milhões de bruxos, o que lhe renderia, sem dúvidas, um dia inteiro, até dois, de trabalho. E ele não sairia dali sem conseguir, pelo menos, um fato. Tinha se preparado para passar a noite naquele lugar se fosse necessário.

A procura foi em vão. Tivera suas dúvidas de que encontraria algum feitiço diferente que incriminasse os Potter naquela época, entretanto, encontrou o registro de um garoto chamado Harry Potter, e isso lhe deu a certeza de que Lílian tinha mesmo voltado no tempo, porque o nome do meio do menino era Tiago. O que restava, agora, era descobrir uma forma de voltar àquela época, antes que alguém matasse Lílian. Entretanto, ao voltar os olhos pelo caminho que o trouxera ali, Snape reparou em uma empoeirada plaqueta dourada que dizia: _1863 - Feitiços em território trouxa._ Caminhou até lá, puxou uma pasta amarelada pelo tempo e roída por traças, e abriu-a com delicadeza, descobrindo que havia duas míseras folhas em seu interior. As palavras estavam escritas em letras finamente traçadas num papel timbrado magicamente e surpreenderam Snape conforme as lia.

00000000

_Relatório 563.658/4221.01 - Feitiços em território trouxa ._

_Venho, por meio desta, fazer ciente ao Ministério que aos 15 dias do mês de fevereiro de 1863, às 11h32min da manhã, os feitiços ACCIO, AQUA ERUCTO, ENGORGIO, INCENDIO e SKURGE foram utilizados por um bruxo em meio a trouxas, num território exclusivo deles, Rock Canyon, Texas, Estados Unidos da América. O querelado, Kassandra Crabbe, não respondeu ao inquérito, e não se encontrava no local quando funcionários do Ministério lhe fizeram uma visita._

_Etebaldo Woswort, secretário de registros._

_Londres, 16 de fevereiro de 1863 ._

00000000

— Kassandra - murmurou Snape passando o dedo indicador sobre as letras do nome dela.

00000000

_Relatório 563.658/4221.02 - Feitiços em território trouxa ._

_Venho, por meio desta, fazer ciente ao Ministério que aos 22 dias do mês de agosto de 1863, às 07h02min da noite, os feitiços OBLIVIATE e ESTUPEFAÇA foram utilizados por um bruxo em meio a trouxas, num território exclusivo deles, Rock Canyon, Texas, Estados Unidos da América. O querelado, Kassandra Crabbe, não respondeu ao inquérito, e não se encontrava no local do ocorrido quando funcionários do Ministério lhe fizeram uma visita._

_Etebaldo Woswort, secretário de registros._

_Londres, 23 de agosto de 1863 ._

00000000

— Rock Canyon, Texas... do outro lado do oceano - Snape murmurou fechando a pasta e recolocando-a no lugar. Tocou de leve em sua marca e esperou alguns instantes. Depois, abriu a porta da sala e saiu calmamente, como se sua visita tivesse sido marcada.

Snape encontrou com Malfoy no andar onde ficava o escritório do Ministro, como haviam combinado previamente, e os dois saíram sem problemas por uma das lareiras de acesso principal. Quando já estavam bem longe de lá, Malfoy arriscou fazer a pergunta:

— Encontrou o que queria?

— Apenas nomes e hipóteses - disse Snape. - De qualquer forma, precisamos encontrar uma maneira de voltar àquela época.

Os dois olharam para trás de súbito e reconheceram a figura que se aproximava.

— Meus caros, conseguiram?

— Alguma coisa, mestre - respondeu Malfoy, mas Voldemort não lhe deu atenção. Passou o braço sobre o ombro de Snape e o puxou para perto.

— Os Potter estiveram naquela casa mesmo. Encontrei o registro de convocação de um menino chamado Harry Tiago Potter à Hogwarts.

— Então - Voldemort sorriu, apertando vigorosamente a mão contra o ombro de Snape - precisamos ir até eles. E preciso que você me mostre como, Severo.

Aquele pedido pesou nos ombros de Snape como se ele carregasse o mundo todo nas costas. Havia procurado um jeito de voltar no tempo desde que descobrira que Kassandra utilizara uma ampulheta _adulterada_, o que era desconhecido pelo Ministério, pois eles possuíam registros de apenas duas delas, confiscadas há muitos anos.

Snape deixou a casa de Voldemort e voltou para a Rua da Fiação. Tinha uma missão a cumprir: encontrar uma forma de voltar ao passado e, para isso, conseguira alguns dias distante de todos. Precisava estudar e se aprofundar em livros antigos e de difícil interpretação. Mas Snape não permaneceu por lá. Naquela mesma tarde aparatou no deserto de Kalahari. O calor era insuportável e ele teve de procurar abrigo até o sol se por. Era a época da seca, e tudo era deserto e planície, apenas pequenos suricatos empinavam o corpo mexendo a cabeçinha para cá e para lá à procura de algum alimento. Quando finalmente a noite caiu, Snape saiu em busca da caverna que era indicada por um grosso e descascado livro, carregado com muito cuidado a tiracolo. Encontrou-a com certa dificuldade, mas tempo era o que mais tinha e não havia, ali, quem pudesse impedi-lo. Espremeu-se e passou por uma estreita fenda entre dois arbustos quase secos, o que revelou uma descida íngreme e escorregadia.

— Lumus! - sussurrou, e sua varinha se iluminou.

A descida continuava mais suave e úmida até desembocar num vão estranhamente bem lapidado, como se homens o tivessem feito. Seguiu adiante e novamente o caminho se estreitou, esguio e molhado, indo terminar em um lago subterrâneo. Era ali. Só poderia ser. Snape despiu as vestes, ficando apenas de calção e entrou no lago, mergulhando ao sentir que a cada passo perdia mais e mais o fundo. Pouco depois emergiu, respirando profundamente para mergulhar novamente. E desta vez foi ao fundo, mesmo sem enxergar nada dentro da água turva, fechando a mão sobre um punhado de areia finíssima e fofa por três ou quatro vezes, até quase perder o fôlego e emergir. Sentou-se na beirada e tossiu, respirando fundo para sorver ao máximo o ar. O saquinho de pano no qual havia posto a areia gotejava em suas mãos, era uma chance se o que tencionava fazer desse certo. Snape deitou o saco sobre uma pedra e se vestiu, depois voltou pelo caminho que percorrera há minutos atrás com um sorriso de entusiasmo nos lábios.

O ar da noite bateu fresco em seu rosto e ele respirou aliviado por ter saído daquele lugar, precisava, porém, secar a areia ao sol africano para que o feitiço desse certo, e enquanto esperava pelo amanhecer, abriu o saco de pano e estendeu-o sobre o chão. A areia sobre ele continuava molhada e de uma cor escura tão estranha que Snape duvidou que ela fosse secar. Parecia magia. Ele queria acreditar que fosse, e foi olhando para a areia que adormeceu.

Não havia onde se esconder do sol e assim que ele raiou, Snape teve a certeza de que não agüentaria ficar debaixo do calor que estava por vir. Improvisou uma barraca com um feitiço e enterrou o cantil de água para que ela permanecesse fria. Meio dia se passou e finalmente Snape pôde encher a ampulheta, que trouxera cuidadosamente presa ao seu peito, com a areia. Marcou um pequeno X onde seria a _frente_ do objeto, encheu-o com a areia finíssima e lacrou o orifício. Um brilho azulado emanou da areia, tornando-se rosado e por fim esbranquiçado, até sumir por completo.

Tinha que haver alguma magia naquilo, Snape podia sentir, mas tinha medo de estar sob efeito da desidratação, devido ao calor, e com isso vendo e percebendo coisas que não existiam verdadeiramente. Abriu o surrado livro na exata página que descrevia as fabulosas areias milenares africanas e releu várias vezes a forma como a ampulheta deveria ser utilizada.

_Sempre a partir do ponto marcado:_

_De pé, girar em torno no próprio eixo por três vezes, para a esquerda._

_Em seguida, para voltar ano após anos, girá-la para trás, sendo cada volta completa um ano._

_Para voltar uma década, girá-la à frente uma volta completa e depois à direita, meia volta. _

Não era uma receita difícil, mas precisava ser seguida rigorosamente e, sendo bem executada, o feitiço que geraria seria indicado por uma cor alaranjada.

Snape envolveu a ampulheta com um tecido macio e guardou-a numa bolsa de couro de dragão. Respirou fundo e desaparatou.


	22. Venha comigo, Crabbe!

_VENHA COMIGO, CRABBE_

Voldemort adentrou na sala, os Comensais pararam de cochichar, Snape entrou em seguida, os olhos fixos no mestre, aproximando-se dele sem qualquer cerimônia, fazendo-lhe uma breve reverência e cochichando-lhe algo ao ouvido.

— Meus caros Comensais, a notícia que Severo nos trouxe só faz aumentar minha admiração por ele - Voldemort sorriu, e sua beleza ainda podia ser notada quando as feições de um sorriso se misturavam com os traços enfadados e maquiavélicos. - Temos uma forma de voltar ao passado. Temos uma forma de pegar o menino... e se for preciso, a família dele também. Já sabemos onde moraram, já sabemos em que ano estão, e iremos pegá-los de surpresa!

O brinde foi inevitável, e enquanto acontecia, Crabbe se aproximou de Snape e num sussurro, atirou contra ela toda sua fúria.

— Você é um porco arrogante! Vai acabar com ela, não vai?

Snape o fitou de esgoela e riu sarcástico:

— E o que achou que eu fosse fazer? Salvar sua mulher? Ela não significa nada para mim! E só devo explicações a meu mestre. Ao contrário de você, que já mudou de lado há tempos.

— Como é que eu poderia mudar de lado, Snape? Você, o senhor inteligência, sabe melhor do que qualquer um aqui que não há como deixar o círculo do Lorde das Trevas a não ser estando morto!

— Obrigado por lembrar - o sarcasmo de Snape era quase hilário.

— Sorte sua ser o capacho dele - rosnou Crabbe com o polegar apontando para trás, na direção de Voldemort.

— Eu não sou capacho de ninguém, Crabbe. Não preciso bajular para ser um bom bruxo. Eu apenas concluo os meus deveres.

— Tentando descobrir onde Kassandra se esconde, Severo? - era a voz de Voldemort cortando a conversa dos dois Comensais.

Crabbe baixou os olhos, negando com um balançar de cabeça.

— Apenas uma leve discussão, mestre - Snape sorriu cínico.

— Teimando para ver quem ficará a cargo de castigá-la, suponho? - Voldemort estava interessado na conversa dos dois.

— Essa incumbência eu deixo para o marido - ironizou Snape, fazendo gozação, dando as costas a Crabbe e encarando a mulher que acabava de entrar, Narcisa Malfoy.

— Uma formosura, não acha? - murmurou Voldemort, postando-se ao lado de Snape, mas o Comensal não respondeu, apenas bebeu o vinho de sua taça e continuou a fitá-la.

O Lorde das Trevas andou calmamente até Lúcio Malfoy e cumprimentou a esposa dele. Snape se voltou para Crabbe e com certa repugnância, disse:

— Venha comigo. - E Snape saiu pelos fundos, deixando a casa pela cozinha com Crabbe ao seu encalço.

Pararam além das árvores, onde ninguém podia vê-los ou ouvi-los, e Snape jogou um _ABAFFIATO _ao redor deles.

— O que você quer? - falou Crabbe grosseiramente.

— Vou lhe dizer pela última vez: suma daqui!

Os dois se mediram.

— Vá para um lugar onde jamais o encontrariam...

— Quer que eu fuja? - Crabbe rosnou indignado. - Por quê? Para quê?

— Eu não posso viver lhe dando explicações, Crabbe, seu idiota! Mas é para o seu bem!

— Eu não sou idiota, seu bastardo mestiço! - Crabbe se empertigou, erguendo o dedo, parecendo ficar ainda mais alto do que Snape. - Não posso fugir. Se encontraram os Potter, podem muito bem me encontrar...

— Sim, você é um grandessíssimo idiota! Quem você acha que descobriu um meio de voltar? E quem você acha que descobriu onde eles estavam?

Os dois se encararam, mas Snape desviou o olhar.

— Suma daqui.

— Eu preciso... ver Kassandra.

— E para quê, homem? Acha que ela mudou de idéia quanto ao que sente por você?

Crabbe voltou-se para a casa, mas baixou o rosto, remexendo com a ponta do pé nas folhas secas.

— Você quem sabe. Mas não venha dizer que não lhe avisei. E não espalhe por aí que eu o alertei - rosnou Snape, dando alguns passos e distanciando-se do outro. Mas Crabbe o chamou, fazendo-o parar de súbito.

— Por que está querendo me ajudar?

— Eu não quero ajudar ninguém. Só acho que você já pagou o suficiente por aquela traidora! - Snape pensou que Crabbe fosse responder àquela ofensa, mas o homem permaneceu calado, parecia realizar o que fazer, com muita dificuldade. - É melhor voltarmos. Você vai primeiro.

Assim que Snape pisou na sala onde todos estavam reunidos, temeu pela breve conversa que tivera com Crabbe, pois o vira entrar, juntamente com o Lorde das Trevas, na biblioteca.

— Sente-se, Baldo. - A gentileza era o que mais assuntava no Lorde, mas Crabbe obedeceu. - A resposta que espero é apenas uma, e quero a verdade. Você sabe que eu posso consegui-la, não sabe, Baldo?

— Sei, sim, mestre - quase sussurrou.

— Você está ao meu lado ou ao lado dela? - sibilou Voldemort.

Crabbe piscou lentamente, a boca se abriu de imediato e o ar exalou lento por ela, antes que ele pudesse responder:

— Estou ao seu lado, mestre.

Voldemort sorriu e conjurou duas taças de vinho.

— Então vamos beber ao nosso sucesso, meu caro.


	23. Sarah McCoy

_SARAH McCOY_

Tudo estava pronto, a família esperava apenas a chegada de mulher que há anos não punha os pés naquela casa. Eles estavam sentados na varanda, entediados, como se nada houvesse para fazer. Mas quando uma charrete despontou logo acima da colina, se puseram de pé, exceto por Elliot, que saiu desembestado para dentro de casa.

— Ele vai ficar bem - murmurou Gregory para Kassandra, que quis ir atrás do menino.

A charrete parou diante da escada e uma mulher de longos cabelos loiros, levemente presos, saiu com um sorriso tímido nos lábios. Ela olhou em volta e deparou-se com todos a encarando. Andrew foi o primeiro a cumprimentá-la, aproximando-se e estendendo a mão.

— Andrew - murmurou Sally. - Você está um homem.

— Senhora - cumprimentou baixando os olhos e apertando fortemente a mão dela.

Então os outros filhos se aproximaram devagar, desconfiados, como se a mulher não passasse de uma miragem. Gregory fitou os pés e sentiu uma mão apertar de leve a sua, passando-lhe confiança, era Kassandra.

— Como vocês estão lindos, meus filhos. Jimmy! Randy! Cliff! E veja só você, Lucc, como estão crescidos. E olhe para Nellie - sorriu Sally, mas Nellie se afastou, não permitiu ser tocada. - Onde está Elliot? - pediu preocupada, e todos olharam para Gregory, que ainda estava no varandão, ladeado por Kassandra.

— Ele está lá dentro - respondeu Andrew, apontando para a casa. - Vamos entrar também.

O convite foi aceito por todos, e Andrew tomou a frente ao lado da mãe, deixando-a entrar primeiro, encaminhando-a até a sala de estar.

— Onde está Elliot? - pediu Sally novamente.

— Ele está lá encima - respondeu Nellie a contragosto, já que mais ninguém o fez.

— Está dormindo? - quis saber a mãe.

Gregory meneou a cabeça e Cliff subiu correndo a escadaria para buscar o irmão mais novo. Houve instantes de silêncio, até que uma gritaria abafada irrompeu no pavimento superior:

— _Eu não quero descer! Eu não quero! Me solta! Ai! Não quero! _- e seguiu-se um choro muito alto.

Nellie olhou furiosa para o pai e, então, Kassandra interveio.

— Deixe o menino. Daqui a pouco ele...

— Eu quero vê-lo, senhora - Sally quase rosnou, como se tivesse o direito de exigir aquilo.

Nellie subiu a escadaria e foi ter com Cliff e Elliot, mas a gritaria recomeçou ainda mais intensa.

— _Não quero! Não quero! Por favor, Nellie! Eu quero a Kassie! Chama a Kassie!_

Gregory e Kassandra se fitaram, mas Sally os interrompeu.

— O que está esperando? Vá buscá-lo! - falou Sally como se fosse a senhora de tudo por ali. E Kassandra fez menção de ir, no entanto, Gregory a impediu, segurando-a pelo pulso com firmeza.

— Vamos nos sentar. Assim que ele sentir o cheiro da comida vai descer com certeza.

E todos seguiram para a cozinha, assentando-se à mesa, onde tudo estava impecavelmente disposto. Sally começou enchendo seu prato e fazendo perguntas aos meninos, querendo saber da vida, dos estudos e dos passatempos. Eles respondiam inseguros e entre longas pausas, temendo que o pai os impedisse de contar o que quisessem.

Algum tempo depois, um barulho veio da sala, era Elliot espiando por trás da poltrona de tecido floral. Kassandra sorriu ao descobri-lo e viu um fiapo de sorriso nos lábios de Gregory também.

— Elliot? - chamou o pai. - Não quer comer?

O menino, lá de longe, balançou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

— Então venha cá - respondeu o pai. Elliot, contudo, sacudiu a cabeça em negação.

— Você pode sentar comigo se quiser - disse Nellie sorridente, e Elliot caminhou devagar, como se na cozinha houvesse um bicho selvagem. Contudo, ao invés de se dirigir a Nellie, Elliot correu para perto de Kassandra, agarrando-se ao vestido dela.

Gregory afagou os cabelos rebeldes do menino e afastou sua cadeira, sorrindo. Sally fitava o menino com certa repugnância.

— Você não quer dar um abraço na sua mãe? - Kassandra perguntou em tom baixo. Elliot respondeu balançando a cabeça negativamente.

— Como as coisas mudaram por aqui - balbuciou Sally ao ver que as atenções se dirigiam a Elliot. - A casa está muito bonita.

Como que sentindo agressividade vinda da mãe, Elliot se empertigou e disse sem qualquer resquício de vergonha:

— Foi a Kassie quem fez tudo.

Houve silêncio imediato, mas Kassandra logo interveio:

— Na verdade, emprestei o dinheiro ao senhor McCoy.

— E aposto que ele lhe devolveu... de alguma forma - murmurou Sally, delicada, metendo um pouco de comida na boca para evitar ter que repetir a frase.

Kassandra percebeu a ira nos olhos de Gregory, mas manteve os olhos baixos, observando Elliot batalhar com as ervilhas. O silêncio teria sido constrangedor se Andrew não tivesse intervindo categoricamente.

— Se é que posso perguntar, mãe - ele enfatizou a última palavra, fazendo os irmãos, e até mesmo o pai, arregalarem os olhos -, por onde é que a senhora andou esse tempo todo?

Sally não esperava por tal pergunta, jamais esperou que um deles fosse tão ousado, supunha que todas as crianças tivessem puxado o lado quieto e passivo de Gregory, contudo algo não tinha saído conforme suas hipóteses.

— Bem... eu... conheci o mundo - respondeu ela sorrindo, como se fosse tudo muito normal.

— E quanto desse mundo a senhora conheceu e pode nos contar? - quis saber Andrew.

— Ora, eu viajei por toda a América...

— E encontrou algum significado na vida? - Gregory se impôs, já não estava agüentando aquela pseudo-harmonia.

— Encontrei muita felicidade - respondeu ela sorrindo e bebendo um gole de água.

Gregory se pôs de pé num estrondo, a cadeira veio abaixo e estralou no chão.

— Como pode dizer isso em frente de seus filhos sem sentir remorso? - berrou Gregory.

Kassandra se levantou e segurou o braço dele. Gregory a encarou com ódio também, achando que ela estivesse passando para o lado de Sally. Kassandra, no entanto, murmurou algo ao ouvido dele e Gregory, parecendo se acalmar, voltou-se à esposa, perguntando sem se importar com as conseqüências:

— Você deixou esta casa em busca de felicidade, encontrou-a, enfim... Então, por que retornou? O que quer aqui?

— Eu vim para rever meus filhos para dizer a eles que não foi por causa deles que deixei esta casa - respondeu Sally.

— Não foi... certo. Não acha um pouco tarde para isso? - insistiu Gregory.

— Nunca é tarde... - ela iniciou a frase, mas não conseguiu terminar, os cinco filhos mais velhos se puseram de pé e postaram-se ao lado do pai.

Gregory sorriu por dentro, mas não demonstrou.

— É melhor a senhora procurar outro lugar para ficar, não é bem vinda aqui - finalizou Nellie com as mãos na cintura.

Constrangida tanto quanto Sally, Kassandra baixou os olhos e escondeu o choro. A outra, porém, antes de sair, ainda tentou discutir, dizendo que o culpado de tudo aquilo era Gregory, era o culpado por não ser um bom marido; a família toda, contudo, se retirou da presença dela, deixando Sally sem ação.

Elliot puxou o vestido de Kassandra e apontou para a mãe, Kassandra abaixou-se para ouvir o que o menino tinha a dizer e se surpreendeu com o que ouviu. Tornou a ficar de pé, segurou firmemente a mão de Elliot e deixou-se conduzir pelo menino, que parou bem diante da mãe e sorriu. Sally franziu a testa e olhou de Elliot para Kassandra seguidas vezes antes que Elliot falasse.

— Eu não me lembro da senhora, madame - iniciou ele -, mas a senhora fez uma coisa muito feia, que mãe nenhuma devia fazer.

Sally engoliu em seco e seus olhos marejaram.

— O pai chorava toda noite. Eu sei que era por causa da senhora - confessou o menino. Sally fitou Kassandra, mas esta tinha o rosto virado para a janela, os olhos fechados acusavam sobre o que ela pensava. - Só que depois que a Kassie veio para cá, ele não chorou mais.

— Elliot - Kassandra o impediu de continuar, Sally, no entanto, pediu a ele que prosseguisse.

— Eu sei que a Kassie nunca vai fazer o pai chorar. E por isso que não quero que a senhora fale mais com a gente. Não quero o pai chorando pela senhora de novo.

Quanta ironia. Que vergonha! O garoto mal sabia pronunciar as palavras e mesmo assim conhecia o significado de tudo o que estivera acontecendo durante aqueles anos. Sally baixou os olhos, estalou os dedos e deu as costas aos dois, que ainda mantinham as mãos dadas. O céu acusava a chuva por vir e as coisas naquele lugar não ficariam nada bonitas. Sally desceu os degraus fitando o horizonte e caminhou para a charrete que a trouxera. Não olhou para trás, nem mesmo depois de a condução partir e se afastar vagarosa pela planície. Kassandra sentiu sua mão se apertada com calor e depois ser puxada para trás, e antes de entrar, através da janela da sala, Kassandra viu Gregory McCoy perseguindo a charrete com olhar atento.

A manhã raio ensolarada, apesar da grossa chuva que despencou durante toda noite. O dia parecia normal aos olhos de todos, mas todos sabiam que Gregory estava abalado com o acontecimento do dia anterior. Ele saíra cedo, sem responder à pergunta de Kassandra sobre o que fariam com toda a comida que havia sobrado do jantar. Um resmungo desajeitado e grosseiro foi ouvido, mas não entendido e novamente a casa permanecia irriquieta.

Até quando aquilo duraria? Mas viver ali estava sendo melhor do que jamais fora e Kassandra não queria largar aquele lugar e aquelas pessoas por nada no mundo. Entretanto, os Potter apareciam com muito mais freqüência em sua menta agora e Kassandra precisava resolver o assunto, precisava encontrá-los e verificar se estavam a salvo. Não era algo impossível ou demorado, sabia exatamente onde estavam, eles haviam combinado cada detalhe, esquadrinhado cada possibilidade juntos. O problema era se livrar dos membros da família, um deles sempre estava em seu encalço.

— Drew, será que você poderia me dar uma carona até a cidade?

Drew sorriu para Kassandra e fitou a casa.

— Só quero comprar alguns tecidos na cidade. E sabendo que você irá se demorar na casa de...

— Claro - completou ele sem deixar que Kassandra terminasse a frase. As conversas entre os dois parecia a Andrew muito constrangedoras depois que ouvira verdades da boca de Kassandra. - O pai já sabe?

Kassandra não era mulher que comandassem, mas estando numa época muito diferente daquela a que estava acostumada, respondeu:

— Sim. Ele saiu cedo, zangado com tudo. Mas não precisamos nos preocupar com ele. Vai passar.

— Então está pronta?

— Estou. - A sorte foi sua aliada naquele momento: Andrew saindo cedo e nenhuma outra criança ou adolescente a perguntar se poderia ir junto, já que Kassandra também estava indo.

Certamente não haveria perigo de aparecer um bruxo por ali, mas mesmo assim, Kassandra tomou a precaução de trancar magicamente o quarto do hotel onde se hospedara. Um minuto depois apenas um estalido ecoava no aposento.


	24. Trouxas do Oeste: Primeiro Ato

Palhinha

_TROUXAS DO OESTE_

_Primeiro Ato_

Chegara, pressentia a presença dela. Maldita! Não via a hora de por as mãos naquela vadia. Queria machucá-la, fazê-la sofrer. Hipócrita asquerosa! Não fazia idéia de como fora se deixar enganar tão cegamente? Mas ali estava agora, e jamais poderia imaginá-la num lugar como aquele: árido e desolado. A casa adiante parecia bem cuidada, mas animais a rodeavam e crianças... muitas delas, de todos os tamanhos. Que tipo de lugar era aquele? Subiu a leve inclinação e a viu atrás de um lençol estendido no varal. Uma aba do pano tremulou com o vento, flutuando para o alto, descobrindo a mulher. E ela o viu também, deixando cair o que tinha nas mãos. Talvez ela tenha pensado em fugir, que tentasse fazer isso... ela sabia que não iria longe. A mulher resolveu caminhar na direção dele.

Snape empunhou a varinha, os olhos fixos na mulher voltaram-se rapidamente para um garoto que aparecera na varanda.

— Quem é o senhor? - perguntou o garoto. Snape nem se deu ao luxo de responder. Continuou andando, com fúria no olhar, na direção da mulher. O garoto pressentiu perigo e insistiu: - O que o senhor deseja?

Snape parou, olhou-o pela segunda vez, o pirralho até era alto, as roupas surradas, a bota gasta e o chapéu ajeitado na cabeça mostravam que vivia ali, provavelmente cuidando dos animais, não meteria medo nem em um bruxo desmemoriado.

— Largue o que tem nas mãos, senhor! - Era educado, o pobre coitado. - Não daria mais um passo sequer se fosse o senhor!

— E quem acha que é para me impedir? - rosnou Snape, sentia a hostilidade, talvez o garoto já soubesse sobre bruxos. - Com o que quer me vencer?

— Com o que tenho aqui - preveniu o rapaz, indicando com um balançar de cabeça o revólver dentro do coldre, na bainha da calça.

— Trouxa ignorante! Não percebe que não tem a mínima chance?

— Eu não diria isso! - insistiu o rapaz imóvel, as mãos ladeando o corpo, soltas, mas preparadíssimas e estrategicamente posicionadas.

— Louco - murmurou Snape - suicida.

— Digo o mesmo do senhor - respondeu, tinha ouvido o murmúrio.

Os dois encaravam-se sem sequer piscar. A tensão era grande, sentiam-na ao redor. Agora havia outros observando a cena.

— Vou lhe dar uma última chance. Baixe a cabeça e dê o fora daqui! - bradou Snape. - Esse assunto não lhe diz respeito!

— Assim que pisou em minhas terras, seu assunto se tornou meu!

— Não sabe que tipo de mulher é essa - advertiu Snape, apontando para aquela perto do varal -, garoto.

— Não sou garoto coisa alguma, senhor.

Snape riu, havia conseguido seu intento.

— Drew! - gritou a mulher.

— Avada...

BAM!

Os olhos de Snape comprimiram-se quando procuraram pelo garoto no qual jogara o feitiço. Não o via, decerto o matara, tendo se livrado dele então, poderia pegar a safada. Mas não conseguia se mexer, não sentia as pernas e quando levantou a mão da varinha percebeu que seu abdômen estava ensangüentado. Havia sido baleado pelo trouxa, o havia subestimado... e o garoto estava ao seu lado, apoiado em um dos joelhos. Snape ouvia o garoto dizer:

— Senhor?! Senhor?! Chamem o doutor! Alguém chame o doutor!


	25. Trouxas do Oeste: Segundo Ato

_TROUXAS DO OESTE_

_Segundo Ato_

O cheiro do lugar era desconhecido. Não estava conseguindo se localizar. E havia aquele pestinha sempre espiando pela cortina da janela. Como odiava crianças.

— É melhor nem tentar isso - disse uma voz feminina. Snape a reconheceria até no fim do mundo. - E nem tente falar, guarde seus xingamentos para quando se reencontrar com seu mestre.

Bem que tentou rosnar algum insultou e uma resposta de atravessado, mas simplesmente não teve forças e foi obrigado a ficar calado e ouvir o que ela tinha a lhe dizer.

— Se me encontrou é porque encontraram os Potter, suponho.

Snape balançou a cabeça em negação. Kassandra bufou sorrindo um sorriso maroto de vitória, dando a Snape a certeza de que os Potter estavam vivos e inatingíveis. Tudo iria ficar bem então, e ele fechou os olhos e dormiu.

...

As vozes provinham da sala ao lado. Não havia mais o barulho estridente de pés ou a algazarra do mundaréu de crianças. Apenas as vozes. E uma delas era a de Kassandra.

— _Quem é ele?_ - perguntou a voz masculina pela terceira vez. Snape se surpreendeu com o tom que dela emanava. - _É seu marido? É ele? _

— _Podemos conversar sobre isso depois?_ - Kassandra falou finalmente.

— _Não. Ele já está aqui há dias e você tem evitado a conversa toda vez que ficamos a sós. É seu marido? Só pode ser. Ele tentou matar Andrew..._

— _Ele não teria feito isso_ - mentiu Kassandra, conhecia Snape muito bem e sabia do que um comensal era capaz.

— _Eu posso ser ignorante em muitas coisas, Kassie, mas não sou burro. Você me conhece._

— _Gregory..._

— _Não. Não me venha com..._

— _Ele não é meu marido. Crabbe é um covarde. Jamais teria a coragem de sair em busca de..._

— _Eu não sou um covarde, Kassandra _- ele alterou o tom de voz, deixando-o mais forte que antes. - _E você sabe muito bem porque não fui atrás de Sally._

— _A história é completamente diferente, Gregory._

— _Pois eu não concordo._

— _Você não faz idéia de quem são os homens que andam com o meu marido._

— _Então estou certo. Aquele desgraçado queria mesmo matar Andrew._

A voz de Kassandra não foi ouvida. Snape fechou os olhos, como se aquilo o fizesse aguçar a audição, porém, continuou sem ouvir nada. Pouco depois, escutou um sonoro bater de porta e, em seguida, Kassandra entrou no aposento com uma bacia nas mãos.

— Brigou com o namoradinho?

— Vejo - e riu com escárnio - que já está se recuperando.

— Os seus cuidados foram essenciais, minha cara - ironizou.

— Não fale assim comigo! - ordenou ela. - Não fale...

Snape agarrou o pulso dela, fazendo-a se calar. Kassandra percebeu que ele se recuperar quase por completo.

— Onde está Lilly?

— Jamais vai descobrir - respondeu Kassandra.

— É melhor me dizer, mulher.

— Não tenho medo de você, Snape.

— Não deitado aqui - rebateu, erguendo a sobrancelha.

— Vocês jamais os encontrará...

— Ela está morta, Kassandra. Está morta!

— É claro que está e eu também estou... lá naquela época. Ou achou que viveríamos para sempre?

— Não se faça de tola, mulher! - Snape tentou se levantar, mas seu peito doía muito, e com um gemido, voltou a se deitar.

— Encontraram o que eu deixei na casa?

— Sim - rosnou contrafeito.

— E o Lorde o mandou procurar uma saída, à qual você se grudou com afinco até descobrir.

Ele fez uma careta descontente e quase hilária, Kassandra foi obrigada a rir.

— E todo esse tempo... o que seu mestre esteve fazendo? Esperando em seu esconderijo?

— Não é óbvio? Já temos seguidores o suficiente para liquidar quem quer que se atreva...

— E porque então veio atrás de mim... atrás dos Potter? Que mal podemos fazer a causa do Lorde?

— Você sabe da profecia. Leu meus pensamentos. E eu sei o que planejaram: ficar a salvo até o garoto completar a idade da maturidade e estar pronto para acabar com o Lorde das Trevas.

— Se o menino não existe mais, para que se preocupar?

— Ele existe, sim. Só não está na época certa...

De repente, Snape compreendeu tudo. A maioria dos comensais havia se concentrado na busca dos Potter, sem sucesso e quando voltaram à casa do mestre, não o haviam encontrado. Supondo que o próprio mestre havia voltado no tempo, Snape tratou de ir ter com Kassandra antes que alguém descobrisse sobre o paradeiro dela. Mas os Potter, da mesma forma que não foram encontrados em Londres, também não foram ali. Senão estavam ali e tinham partido do antigo esconderijo... e o mestre já não se encontrava à disposição... Snape teve um pressentimento muito mau. Abriu os lábios numa pergunta em segundos formulada, porém, não a fez. Kassandra havia deixado-o sozinho novamente.


	26. Como na primeira vez

_**COMO NA PRIMEIRA VEZ**_

_**...  
**_

— Há quanto tempo estou aqui? - rosnou Snape assim que percebeu ser Kassandra quem entrara no quarto.

— Duas semanas. Mas não se preocupe, você pode remediar a situação a qualquer minuto, e seu mestre nem irá perceber o que aconteceu.

Surpreendentemente, ela se aproximou, descobriu-o e o ajudou a sentar.

— Está mais do que na hora de você se exercitar - murmurou.

Contrafeito, ele se apoiou em Kassandra e se pôs de pé.

— Por que está me ajudando? - perguntou Snape, enquanto caminhavam lentamente pela varanda.

— Porque eu gosto de você e sei que não faria mal a ninguém.

— Você não me conhece, Kassandra.

— Severo - disse ela, fazendo Snape estancar -, você queria proteger Lilly, por que então está à procura dela? Você a ama, não é? Então por que quer entregá-la a seu mestre?

— Não quero entregá-la, quero entregar o filho dela...

— E não é a mesma coisa?

— Nunca.

Kassandra riu e puxou Snape para que ele continuasse a andar. Não caminharam muito, somente até o banco de uma árvore ao lado do estábulo.

— Você acha que entregando Tiago e o filho dele ao seu mestre, Lilly ficará com você? Seu mestre lhe prometeu isso?

Snape não responde, nem ao menos a fitou.

— Deixe-os... eu sei que você pode encontrá-los... mas deixe-os, por favor.

— E deixar que o menino cresça e destrua tudo o que nós construímos?

— O que construíram? Um mundo de ódio e medo? De oprimidos e sufocados, Severo?

— Você se acha no direito de me aconselhar... era sempre a primeira ao lado dele... Sempre disposta a tudo...

— Não.

— Sim. Sim, senhora.

— Não – murmurou olhando para o vestido florido, algo que ela jamais pensara que pudesse usar. - Foi comigo como é com você.

— Ah - ele gargalhou alto e sentiu uma fisgada no peito. - Como é comigo?

— Severo - disse com gentileza -, ele tem muito poder sobre você, mas em se tratando de amor, o lorde não pode vencer. Por isso lhe peço outra vez, não busque por vingança. Esqueça o passado e deixe que a profecia se cumpra.

— E quer que eu fique aqui com você - ironizou.

— Mesmo que fosse meu maior desejo, jamais lhe pediria isso. Eu sei que o que tivemos foi apenas atração...

Snape ergueu a mão, impedindo que ela continuasse.

— Ande logo e me ajude magicamente, Kassandra, e me deixa terminar o que vim fazer.

— Matar todo mundo por causa de uma mulher? É isso mesmo que você quer?

— PARE! - berrou e gemeu, segurando o peito. - Eu tenho vontade de matá-la, mulher. Você estragou tudo.

— Não estraguei. Você quem estragou ao se unir àquele homem.

Ela levantou e caminhou para longe, deixando-o sozinho naquela imensidão árida.

Gregory chegou à tardinha, o sol queimava sem piedade, e antes de entrar em casa, ele deu de beber para o cavalo.

— Você veio buscá-la? - perguntou Gregory a Snape, ainda sentado sob a árvore.

— Não. Estou procurando outras pessoas e Kassandra sabe onde estão.

— E essas pessoas fizeram algum mal a você? - quis saber Gregory. - Por isso as persegue? Por isso a violência?

Snape balançou negativamente a cabeça.

— Então por que ia matar meu filho? O que foi que ele fez?

Snape fechou os olhos, fechou as mãos sobre o rosto e em seguida correu-as pelos cabelos.

— Você pode ficar mais esta semana e então deve partir. Se quiser, leve a mulher com você. Mas não toque em nenhum dos meus filhos - advertiu dando as costas e seguindo para dentro de casa.

Kassandra não demorou a aparecer; calada, ajudou Snape a retornar à casa, mas quando estavam a sós no quarto, ele a deteve, segurando com firmeza o braço dela.

— Onde está ela, Kassandra?

— Prometa que não fará mal algum a eles...

— Não posso.

— Severo - sussurrou, e lágrimas verteram sem controle. Snape respirou fundo, franzindo a testa, a raiva desaparecendo aos poucos.

— Nós somos o que somos, malvados desde o princípio.

— Não, ainda há tempo...

— Sim, há tempo... tempo de despertar... - e deixando a frase no ar, Snape a beijou com firmeza, do jeito que, sabia ele, seria irresistível a Kassandra.

Ao se afastarem, porém, os olhos dela imploraram para que Snape mudasse de idéia, no entanto, ele apenas girou a varinha e disse:

— CRUCIO.

Gregory não conseguiu dormir, tinha se arrependido do que havia dito ao maldito forasteiro, não era verdade que ele poderia tirar Kassandra daquela casa. Desceu a escadaria, abriu a porta do quarto onde estava Snape e viu a cama ainda feita. Olhou em volta e não viu ninguém, mas num segundo momento, ao percorrer os olhos pelo aposento, viu pés com a sola para cima, atrás da cama. Era Kassandra. Ela estava muito machucada, mas consciente, e assim que Gregory ajudou a erguê-la, ela se pôs a andar, cambaleante, até a cômoda, de onde tirou uma garrafa. Tirou a rolha, tomou alguns goles e fechou os olhos, o gosto era amargo, mas o efeito seria rápido.

— Não é hora de beber, Kassie - repreendeu Gregory. - Onde está seu amigo?

Kassandra largou a garrafa que continha medicamento bruxo revitalizante e rumou para a cozinha.

— Aonde é que você vai? - quis saber Gregory seguindo-a.

— Quando vierem me procurar, mande que me encontrem neste local - e entregou a ele um papel com um endereço rabiscado.

— Quem virá procurá-la?

— Não faça perguntas. Apenas entregue o bilhete. E Gregory... mande sua família para longe daqui por algum tempo. Ou não vai gostar do que irá acontecer.


	27. Godric's Hollow, inverno de 1865

_**GODRIC'S HOLLOW, INVERNO DE 1865**_

_..._

A casa adiante era formosa em todos os sentidos. Kassandra abriu o portão pintado de branco lentamente, mas mesmo assim ele rangeu irritado. Alguém espiou por entre as cortinas e a porta da frente foi entreaberta. Uma última olhada para o céu e Kassandra se imaginou em uma pintura tamanha era a beleza do sol se pondo.

Olhares se cruzaram. Tiago e Lily permaneciam de pé; o filho pequeno aconchegado nos braços da mãe, e logo atrás dele havia outro homem, vestido de negro.

— Não - murmurou Kassandra e tornou a fitar os Potter, desconfiada e com receio.

— Está tudo bem, Kassie - acalmou Lily, venha conhecê-lo.

— Conhe... conhecê-lo? - surpreendeu-se ela. Já conhecia Severo Snape havia anos. E caminhando com pressa e temor, parou ao lado de Lily, que tocou levemente no ombro do homem de costas. Quando ele virou, o suspiro de alívio que saiu da boca de Kassandra foi sonoro.

— Este é Harry - apresentou Lily. Kassandra riu alto.

— É um prazer conhecê-lo e é um prazer maior saber que você está vivo.

— Ele ainda não apareceu por aqui - Harry falou logo depois de apertar a mão de Kassandra.

— Talvez tenha descoberto o plano, eu não faço idéia do quanto Snape leu em minha cabeça...

De repente, estalidos seguidos começaram a rasgar o ar lá fora e Tiago correu para a janela.

— Estão aqui, falou sorridente. Todos eles! - e gargalhou.

— Mudança de planos Kassandra - disse Harry colocando a mão sobre o ombro dela. - Volte à América e espere-nos.

— Voltar? - ela parecia preocupada.

— Sim. Voltar - ele foi específico e depois deu as costas a todos, tornando a ficar na mesma posição pensativa.

Lily baixou os olhos, tomou a mão de Kassandra e acompanhou-a até a saída, por onde agora começavam a entrar aurores e aliados de todos os cantos da Inglaterra.

— Ele sabe o que está fazendo, Kassie, confie nele.

— Eu não me importo em morrer - confessou Kassandra -, mas não posso deixar que machuquem os McCoy. E como vou defendê-los sem minha varinha? Snape está com ela!

— Isso não é problema - Harry falou de longe e caminhando até Kassandra, continuou: - Você vai ficar muito bem com esta daqui.

Kassandra arregalou os olhos e não pôde acreditar, era a sua varinha.

— Onde está Snape? - foi a primeira pergunta que lhe saiu da boca, sem qualquer resguardo.

— Ele está no porão. Mas não é hora de lembrar os velhos tempos. Voldemort ainda não apareceu, já lhe disse. Volte para...

— Eu quero vê-lo.

— Não - Harry ordenou. - Volte para seu posto...

— Escute aqui, menino - rosnou Kassandra erguendo o dedo em riste. - Eu não sou uma idiota qualquer. Se não fosse por mim, você nem estaria aqui! Agora saia da minha frente e me deixe falar com o maldito.

Harry estendeu a mão, em ironia, mostrando a ela o caminho e a observou encontrar a porta que levava ao andar inferior. Kassandra desceu lentamente a escadaria mal iluminada e pôde ver pés e pernas na penumbra do aposento, bem no canto, ao lado de uma goteira. Aproximou-se, acocorou e sentiu pena, ali estava Snape, preso pelos pulsos, como uma caça prestes a ser abatida. Acariciou-lhe o rosto machucado e ele se mexeu, apertando-se contra a parede.

— Não se assuste.

E pela primeira vez, Snape ficou feliz ao ouvir a voz de Kassandra.

— Solte-me.

— Não posso, não por hora. Espere até tudo estar terminado...

— Não, Kassandra. Não!

— Não seja turrão. Aceite o destino.

— Se você me deixar aqui, o garoto irá me matar... Ou pior, irá me entregar ao Ministério.

Era bem verdade o que ele dizia, mas não poderia libertá-lo, porque se ele escapasse, correria à barra da saia de seu mestre, juntando-se a ele novamente.

Acariciando mais uma vez o rosto dele, desta, afastando uma mecha de cabelos que caíam sobre os olhos cansados e tristes de Snape, ela disse:

— Lily está salva, não vê? Então deixe que o mundo explodir! Que o Lorde seja aniquilado...

— É fácil para você, falar dessa forma. O que será de mim no mundo bruxo senão um ex-comensal? Não há redenção para isso, você sabe.

— As pessoas esquecem e perdoam, Severo.

Ele fechou os olhos, virando o rosto para o outro lado, desviando do carinho dela.

— Você prefere morrer a não poder ficar ao lado dela, não é mesmo? - murmurou Kassandra.

Os olhos de Snape grudaram nos olhos de Kassandra.

— Eu entendo você muito bem. - Ela ficou de pé, passou as mãos pelo vestido, como que o desamassando e lhe deu as costas. - Mas prefiro vê-lo preso a morto. - E deixou Snape com seus pensamentos.

Kassandra voltou à sala de estar e se aproximou de Harry, olhando em volta, já havia muitas pessoas para tão pouco espaço.

— Você cresceu com seus pais, Harry, foi amado...

Ele a encarou com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas.

— Não deixe que matem Snape, é só o que eu lhe peço. Ele pode ser preso, Harry, mandado a qualquer lugar, mas não o mate.

— Sabe que está me pedindo demais.

— Sei - murmurou baixando os olhos para as mãos trêmulas. - Mas lhe peço de coração, porque eu o amo.

Harry entendia muito da palavra amor, por isso sorriu, ergueu o queixo de Kassandra e disse:

— Eu não cresci com os meus pais. Eu cresci com você, até Snape tirá-la de mim.

Não poderia haver confissão ou surpresa maior: _até Snape tirá-la de mim. _

— E é por isso que não posso deixá-lo viver...

Kassandra parecia não ter compreendido o que ele dissera. Na verdade, ela nem conseguia se esforçar para pensar, as palavras "cresci com você" não se encaixavam.

— Vá à américa - ele disse apertando o ombro dela. - E me espere.


	28. Purple Rain

A carroça seguia lentamente cruzando o árido terreno

_**PURPLE RAIN**_

...

Gregory McCoy estava na varanda, os braços cruzados em frente ao peito e o chapéu ainda na cabeça indicavam que ele ia dar uma lição de moral em alguém, no entanto, não havia mais ninguém com ele, exceto a mulher ali diante, parada sobre o primeiro degrau gasto de madeira.

— Eu pedi que fossem embora...

— Essas terras são minhas, Kassie, ninguém vai me tirar daqui.

— Pelos céus - advertiu ela subindo o resto dos degraus e ajoelhando-se aos pés dele. - Eles virão e irão matar todos...

— Não, Kassie. Você não conhece essa família.

— Droga, homem! - ela berrou com raiva. - Não somos páreo para eles!

— Vamos entrar - pediu Gregory baixando o tom de voz. Ela permaneceu sentada no chão, de costas para ele e quando ouviu a porta atrás de si bater com certa raiva, pôs-se a chorar.

Kassandra acordou no sofá. Não fora ali que adormecera e nem sentira quando Gregory a levara até lá no meio da madrugada. Ao chegar à cozinha, ela se deparou com a família toda fazendo algazarra. Balançou a cabeça, um nó se formando em sua garganta, e entrou tentando demonstrar confiança, mas tudo em que conseguia pensar era em feridas e morte, então se dirigiu a Gregory, parando ao lado dele.

— Leve seus filhos daqui, pelo menos os mais novos.

O silêncio tomou conta e um ar de curiosidade cresceu entre todos.

— Sente-se, Kassie - pediu Gregory com gentileza.

Ela rangeu os dentes e com o coração na mão, saiu para o dia nublado.

— Olá, Kassandra - era Voldemort encarando-a com satisfação, na entrada da varanda. - Cercada por trouxas? Que surpresa inusitada!

Kassandra respirou fundo, engoliu em seco e o fitou.

— Foi difícil encontrá-la - Snape se atreveu a interromper seu mestre, colocando-se diante dela e sorrindo.

— Como... como você...

— Lily.

— Lily? - repetiu Kassandra sem entender. - Onde ela está?

Snape virou o rosto para seu mestre.

— Potter foi descuidado em deixá-la aqui ao invés de na Inglaterra - continuou Voldemort. - Acharam que tinham enganado a todos, mas ao voltar no tempo abriram um precedente... e como temos bom relacionamento com os funcionários do Ministério, descobrimos registros antigos e muito interessantes de um bruxo executando feitiços num país quase que totalmente trouxa.

Kassandra encarou Voldemort, quebrando o contato visual com Snape, ouviu um estalo e olhou de esgoela para trás e pôde distinguir as botas de Gregory McCoy ali perto, viu também que ele mirava o rifle para os bruxos.

— Admito, minha cara, que não achei esse descuido um ato seu. Primeiro porque, talvez, acreditasse veementemente que você jamais me trairia - sibilou Voldemort. - Segundo, porque, sabendo que você estaria foragida e que qualquer magia que usasse seria registrada imediatamente pelo Ministério, não achei que fosse usar sua varinha. Mas eu estava profundamente equivocado em minhas suposições. Você foi tola e descuidada.

Não havia o que discutir, Kassandra nem se arriscou a concordar com as verídicas palavras.

— Gostaria de ouvir - Voldemort falou sorrindo -, antes de fazer com você o que pretendo, qual é a verdadeira razão para ter me traído.

A intenção de falar existia, mas o medo não deixava que Kassandra transpusesse tal barreira.

— Para desencargo de consciência, e talvez fazê-la sentir-se melhor, Kassie, fique sabendo que AINDA não capturamos Potter.

— Uma questão de tempo, milorde - interrompeu Snape novamente.

— E é o que espero - rosnou Voldemort.

— Lily... - murmurou Kassandra, fitando Snape.

— Não se preocupe com a sangue-ruim, deve estar a quilômetros de distância com o filho, mas sei muito bem onde encontrá-la. É nossa próxima parada depois daqui. Godric's Hollow, não é mesmo? - riu Voldemort olhando para Snape.

— Ah, Severo... como pôde? Você a ama! - balbuciou Kassandra.

Nesse momento, Voldemort gargalhou de forma descontrolada.

— CRUCIO! - berrou ele em seguida, fazendo Kassandra cair de joelhos e se contorcer de dor.

Gregory engatilhou o rifle, mirando em Voldemort, que riu da coragem do trouxa.

— Não posso... lhe dizer... muita coisa - Kassandra finalmente falou, interrompendo o enfrentamento entre os dois. - Eu não... não podia deixar... que uma criança fosse... morta por conta de uma profecia... maluca...

— Se essa é a única explicação na qual você pôde pensar, vou ter que ser um pouco mais drástico no castigo. SECTUMSEMPRA!

— NÃO! - berrou Kassandra se jogando contra o feitiço, mas ele passou por sobre ela e alcançou Gregory com toda força possível.

— Bem a calhar, Severo - riu Voldemort.

Enormes cortes apareceram no corpo de Gregory e ele caiu desfalecido.

— Milorde - implorou Kassandra, agarrando a perna dele -, a culpa é toda minha...

— É muito nobre de sua parte, Kassie, tomar o mundo nas costas e pedir perdão pelos erros de todos. Mas sou insensível a essas coisas, como você há muito deveria saber. - Terminando a frase, ele se abaixou, agarrou os cabelos dela e a puxou para dentro da casa.

— Agora, que você está acomodada, minha cara - Voldemort usava o sarcasmo contra ela sem piedade -, posso chamar a pessoa que irá castigá-la. - Ele acenou e por detrás de Snape, apareceu Crabbe. - Não se demore, sim? Não temos muito tempo, a festinha para nós está grande por lá.

Agora Kassandra entendia o plano de Potter. Haviam libertado Snape de propósito porque sabiam que ele passaria as informações do que vira e ouvira diretamente a seu mestre e Voldemort não tardaria a atacar a casa em Godric's Hollow para liquidar quem quer que estivesse se pondo em seu caminho. Mas primeiramente ele queria a vingança contra Kassandra Crabbe, queria saboreá-la ao máximo, para só depois terminar o que começara. O que Voldemort não sabia era que naquele momento todos os aliados de Harry Potter haviam cercado a fazenda McCoy e esperavam apenas em momento exato para entrar.

Os olhos de Crabbe estavam quase vidrados, imóveis dentro de seus pensamentos, não tinha dúvidas sobre o que deveria fazer àquela mulher, mas mil perguntas rodopiavam em seu cérebro, deixando-o tonto e enjoado.

— Acabe logo com isso - murmurou Kassandra ao ver a curiosidade no rosto de Voldemort, na sala ao lado.

Crabbe se abaixou, ajoelhando-se, e apontou a varinha diretamente para o coração dela. Mas hesitou.

— Perdoe-me por tudo, Crabbe - disse com suavidade e certa ternura.

Ele engoliu em seco e franziu a testa, não tinha coragem de prosseguir, jamais a tivera, durante todo o tempo minara-se contra aquele momento e sabia que não seria capaz de matar Kassandra, ainda mais depois de ela ter dito palavras em tom tão sincero.

Voldemort rosnou alto da outra sala, já sabia o que se passava entre Crabbe e a esposa, e correu até eles, mas naquele exato momento, aurores começaram a invadir a casa e o próprio Harry Potter apareceu, 25 anos mais velho e muito mais experiente do que Voldemort esperava.

O céu escureceu mais ainda quando grossas e negras nuvens se instalaram sobre a planície. Os raios dos feitiços, azulados e vermelhos, se misturavam, transformando-se numa chuva púrpura de faíscas, resplandecendo tudo ao seu redor. O espetáculo até seria belo se não fosse uma matança deliberada entre bandidos e mocinhos.

Kassandra olhou para frente, ainda deitada de bruços no chão para esquivar-se dos pedaços de madeira arrebentados das paredes que voavam por todo lado, e viu o corpo de Gregory McCoy deitado de lado, o sangue secara e tinha uma desagradável aparência de sujeira. Rastejando, Kassandra conseguiu chegar até ele e ao tocá-lo, descobriu que ainda vivia, pois o corpo dele estava quente.

— Kass...

— Shhh! Por favor, não fale alto - sussurrou, assustada, para ele. - Onde estão as crianças?

— No sub... solo - ele gemeu baixo.

— Deixe-me ver se...

— Não - ele agarrou o pulso dela. - Fique... fique aqui. Eles estão b... bem. Veja... - e ele indicou a cozinha com a cabeça, onde o tapete continuava intacto debaixo da mesa, escondendo o alçapão que levava ao porão.

— Mas não podemos ficar aqui. Vou levá-lo a outro lugar. Segure-se em mim e não se solte, por favor.

— Não sem... meus filhos! - ele foi contundente.

— Voltarei para buscá-los...

— Não. Leve-os primeiro.

— Gregory, por favor...

— Não.

— Então, segure-se em mim e eu o levarei até eles.

A mentira foi eficaz e assim que Kassandra o sentiu segurá-la com todas as forças, desaparatou para fora dali. Mas ao perceber que não chegara ao esconderijo de seus filhos, Gregory se enfureceu, agarrou Kassandra pelos cabelos e depois quase sufocou-a.

Estavam na cabana de caça, além do rio e a milhas de onde travavam a batalha.

— Eu não sei... como fez isso, mulher... mas... trate de buscar meus... filhos.

— Acalme-se - ela conseguiu dizer depois que ele perdera as forças e caíra sentado no chão. - Fique aqui, irei buscá-los num instante.

— É melhor fazer isso mesmo... ou eu acabo... com você.

Não havia porque chorar, Kassandra sabia que toda aquela hostilidade e destrato lhe eram dirigidos por conta do medo que Gregory sentia, aquele tratamento seria dado a qualquer um que tivesse feito o que ela fizera, no entanto, lágrimas verteram dos olhos de Kassandra e seu coração se sentiu pequeno e solitário. Dando as costas a ele, Kassandra desaparatou sem se importar com as futuras explicações.

O porão estava escuro, mas o alçapão havia sido trancado por dentro, o que indicava que as crianças deveriam estar ali. Tateou no breu, sem varinha não havia muito que fazer, mas invocá-la talvez trouxesse os comensais junto, Kassandra decidiu seguir tateando pelas paredes e, então, sentiu uma estranha corrente de ar vindo de adiante. Já havia entrado no porão antes, não se podia ficar de pé e não havia como passar uma corrente de ar porque havia paredes de madeira maciça protegendo-o por todos os lados. Mas continuava a bater de leve em seu rosto o ar fresco, e ela temeu que os comensais houvessem encontrado os filhos de Gregory. Engatinhou o mais rápido que pôde por um estranho túnel; podia ouvir passos sobre sua cabeça e deduziu estar passando por baixo de onde lutavam os comensais e aurores. Depois de algum tempo, não sentiu mais sua cabeça bater no teto e nem os braços nas paredes, e ela pôde ficar de pé e se esticar.

Mas então, PLAM! Algo a atingira com muita força no estômago e Kassandra caiu de joelhos, sem quase conseguir respirar. Uma luz se ascendeu pouco depois de ela ter soltado um breve gemido e ao clarear sua visão, Kassandra viu que estava ao redor dos filhos assustados de Gregory, o mais velho tinha se defendido com uma pá.

— Kassie! - disse Elliot em voz alta, porém, Andrew logo tampo-lhe a boca com a mão.

— Que covardia!

— Não... - Kassandra se escorou em Cliff para se levantar. - Ninguém é covarde... por não lutar... garoto.

— Você está bem? - Elliot agora sussurrava.

— Estou, querido... estou sim.

Depois de explicar que tudo estava bem, Kassandra transportou todos para a cabana de caça e apesar de não entenderem e se amedrontarem com a forma com que chegaram até lá, nenhum deles fez qualquer pergunta, a prioridade agora era cuidar dos ferimentos do pai. Havia bastantes ervas medicinais aos redores da cabana e Nellie as conhecia, porque Kassandra a havia instruído bem.

Gregory estava novamente desacordado, mas suas feridas já estavam sendo tratadas e apesar de não correr riscos, uma leve febre persistia em seu corpo.

— Vou voltar para a casa...

— Não - disseram os garotos.

— Vou com você - eram Andrew e Cliff falando juntos, Kassandra porém, não permitiu. Pediu que ficassem ali até que ela retornasse.


	29. Ao tempo certo

_**AO TEMPO CERTO**_

...

Quando aparatou na fazenda McCoy, Kassandra percebeu que a luta terminara e que muitos corpos estavam sendo identificados por aurores. Pelo menos eles haviam espantado o resto dos comensais. A casa, no entanto, estava muito danificada e Kassandra se sentiu decepcionada ao observá-la.

— Não havia como cuidar disso - era Harry apontando para a casa.

— Eu sei - sibilou Kassandra cabisbaixa.

— Vamos consertá-la, não se preocupe - falou com a voz terna e tocando de leve na mão dela. Kassandra o encarou, não compreendendo o gesto num primeiro momento, mas depois, lembrando-se das palavras de Potter na última conversa, sorriu.

— Vamos entrar, alguns amigos estão preparando algo para comer...

— E o lorde...

— Ele fugiu, certamente voltou ao presente para reformular o plano e conseguir novos aliados. Ele acredita que somos tolos. A essa hora aurores já devem tê-lo rendido e levado a Azkaban.

Kassandra fitava-o incrédula, apesar de ter feito ela própria a viagem no tempo, não conseguia acreditar que estava olhando para o pequeno Harry Potter.

— Vamos? - insistiu para que ela o acompanhasse até a cozinha.

— Precisamos busca os McCoy - disse virando para trás, mas Harry a interrompeu.

— Está tudo bem. Já cuidei dos ferimentos dele, só vai precisar de uma boa noite de sono e estará bem.

— Esta é a casa deles, é aqui que devem permanecer.

— Não antes de terminarmos o conserto, não acha? Amanhã pela manhã estarão em casa e nem se darão conta do que aconteceu. E todos nós poderemos voltar ao lugar a que pertencemos.

— Você fala com certo desgosto...

Harry a fitou por alguns segundos e depois estendeu a mão, indicando a porta de entrada.

— Eu vou voltar à cabana e cuidar dos McCoy, amanhã não se lembrarão de nada do que aconteceu e espero que tenham consertado tudo por aqui.

Harry sabia que não havia como persuadi-la e contrariá-la seria pedir por uma guerra. Então, baixou os olhos, deu-lhe as costas e caminhou para longe. Mas antes de entrar na casa, virou-se para trás e ainda pôde vê-la olhando para o céu, antes de ela desaparatar para sempre de sua vida, pela segunda vez.

A porta da velha cabana se abriu e um rosto sorridente apareceu, era Nellie. Kassandra não conteve a excitação e sorrindo também, entrou e fechou a porta. Sentado na cama de palha estava Gregory e assim que ele a viu, franziu a testa em arrependimento.

— Desculpe...

— Não se importe com isso. Que bom que está melhor - disse Kassandra sentando ao lado dele.

— Todos estão e só tenho a agradecer.

— Eu jamais deixaria um de seus filhos para trás, Gregory. Mas não o culpo por achar que sim. Você teve tantas decepções...

— Não justifica, Kassie.

— Aonde pensa que vai? - perguntou Kassandra a Andrew.

— Se você voltou é porque está tudo bem. Vou para casa buscar a carroça...

— Vamos passar a noite aqui, amanhã você vai até...

Mas Andrew não se deteve.

— Andrew, por favor. E se aqueles homens estiverem por aí?

— Nellie, não comece.

— Eu vim por um caminho que nenhum de vocês pode vir - Kassandra foi direta, pondo-se de pé e parando diante de Andrew. - Não me peça para lhe explicar, porque não vou dar conta, mas posso garantir que aqueles homens podem viajar do mesmo modo ou até mais rápido.

— Então está decidido, passaremos a noite aqui - disse Gregory. Cliff, pode buscar algo para comermos? Nellie vai preparar, enquanto Andrew leva os pequenos lá para cima.

Gregory indicou a porta para Kassandra e caminharam para longe da cabana.

— Que bom que você está bem - ela falou antes dele, sabia que a conversa seria séria.

— Eu gostaria de entender tudo o que aconteceu, Kassandra, mas talvez eu não consiga.

Ela fitou-o desconcertada.

— Também acredito que as coisas mudaram entre nós depois de hoje, já que se eu não posso e nem quero entender o que aconteceu, o tratamento que posso lhe dar não será justo.

Ela se surpreendeu com a declaração.

— Eu sei que as crianças irão sofrer...

— Você quer que eu parta? - ela foi direta. - Se quer, não precisa me dar motivos ou explicações, basta pedir.

Eles se fitaram por instantes e depois Gregory desviou os olhos dela.

— Achei que gostasse de mim...

— E eu gosto, e as crianças também...

— Entendo.

— Vamos voltar para dentro...

— Vá. Entrarei em seguida.

— Kassie...

— Pode ir. Só quero pensar um pouco.

Gregory entrou sem olhar para trás, enquanto Kassandra permaneceu lá fora, os olhos encharcados não a deixavam ver um palmo a sua frente, mas seu coração podia ver muito além daquelas terras.

A noite chegou e com ela, um homem alto, de cabelos rebeldes. E ele bateu à porta da cabana onde os McCoy estavam. Antes de entrar, ele explicou a situação para Gregory e lhe afirmou que não havia mais ninguém em sua propriedade. Disse que era o delegado de uma cidade a leste e que estava atrás daqueles bandidos havia muito tempo. Depois que entrou, a cabana permaneceu quieta por algum tempo e então, um clarão invadiu o seu interior. Não demorou muito para o homem deixar a casa. Ele caminhou para perto do arvoredo e parou ao lado de Kassandra Crabbe.

— Você fez a escolha certa.

— Não sei. Mas está feito.

— Agora vamos voltar, há alguém que você precisa ver.

— E Snape?

— Não escapou. E Voldemort foi encurralado no Ministério.

— Vejo que fiz um bom trabalho com você.

— Fez sim. Eu cresci muito bem, não acha?

Kassandra sorriu, enlaçou seu braço ao dele e caminharam para encontrar o futuro, que agora seria completamente diferente.


End file.
